Un dîner qui tourne au vinaigre
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Quand Mitchie rencontre les parents de Shane, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa vie remue autant. Et pourtant… Parfois il suffit d'un battement d'aile pour que tout vole en éclat. Smitchie
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Cette histoire me trottait en tête depuis plusieurs semaines et après en avoir parlé avec **nouna** et **SubaruShiro**, j'ai décidé de me lancer. Alors n'ayez pas peur, elle va juste vous faire rire ou sourire, mais vous ne devriez pas avoir besoin de mouchoirs. Sauf si vous pleurez facilement en riant. Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous, on se retrouve à la fin. =)

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, réplique, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro**qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87**et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Prologue**

La sonnerie raisonna discrètement faisant sursauter Mitchie qui releva le nez de son ordinateur. « Dernier cours de la journée, de la semaine et… Pour le moment ça ira merci, songea-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires. » D'un pas rapide elle quitta l'amphithéâtre avec ses amies qui discutaient du week-end à venir. Léanne, sa meilleure amie, passait la soirée à New York pour aller voir Dan, son petit frère, jouer dans une pièce de théâtre et Jason avait gentiment proposé de l'accompagner, même s'il détestait ça. Quant à Mandy, elle fêtait l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents. Elsa enfin, la dernière arrivée dans leur groupe soupira.

« - Je suis la seule à bosser jusqu'à une heure du matin au ciné à ce que j'entends, soupira-t-elle tragiquement.

« - Tu sais, on échange quand tu veux, souffla Mitchie, moi je vais réviser… Et peut-être refaire mes ongles…

Elle fut cependant interrompue par son téléphone et décrocha en voyant que c'était son copain.

« - Allo. _… _Olala oui que je veux, sourit-elle. _… _Non je n'avais encore rien de prévu sauf des révisions donc. _… _Ok pour vingt heures. Tu m'emmènes où ? _… _Ok d'acc va pour une surprise. A ce soir. … Changement de programme je sors avec mon copain.

« - Ok on échange, demanda Elsa en souriant.

Mitchie la fixa méchamment puis elles rirent en quittant la faculté de psychologie. Comme chaque soir, Léanne raccompagna tout le monde puisqu'en plus d'être amies, elles étaient colocataires. Comme chaque fois qu'elles avaient toutes des projets, ce fut la course pour aller dans la salle de bain et Mitchie préféra les laisser passer devant. Pendant ce temps, elle ouvrit ses bouquins tout en regardant l'horloge, elle avait deux heures pour se préparer et pour elle c'était trop.

« - Léanne rends-moi mon mascara, cria Mandy alors qu'Elsa se plaignait qu'on lui marchait sur le pied.

« - Mitchie, l'appela sa meilleure amie en quittant la salle d'eau pour la rejoindre dans sa chambre, tu me prêterais ta superbe veste en cuir ? Elle ajoute une touche rock à ma petite robe noire !

« - Sers-toi, rit-elle en lui désignant son dressing.

« - Merci t'es un chou. Tu t'habilles comment pour ton rencard ?

« - Je sais pas. Probablement ma mini en jeans, avec… Euh je ne sais pas. Mon bustier rouge ?

« - T'as pas peur que Shane te saute dessus si peu habillée ?

« - Non. Il sait que j'ai fait vœu de rester vierge jusqu'à mon mariage. Tu trouves que ça fait trop ?

« - Bah oui. C'est comme lui dire ça en te baladant en sous-vêtement devant lui. Mets plutôt ta tunique chocolat. Elle met tes yeux en valeur et son petit col sage lui rappellera que tu n'as pas l'intention de le laisser te sauter dessus.

« - Ok va pour ma mini blanche, ma tunique marron et une paire de ballerine. Contente ?

« - Oui… Dans ce cas, tu me prêtes tes sandales à lanières compensées ? Vu que tu ne les mets pas !

« - T'es vraiment pas chier, grommela-t-elle avant de rire.

La jeune femme l'imita et termina d'aller se préparer puis comme souvent, vint l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir. Elles se connaissaient depuis qu'elles étaient enfants et avaient toujours été proches. Etant toutes les deux enfants unique, elles avaient reporté leur besoin de sœur sur l'autre et agissaient à présent presque comme tel. Mitchie la regarda partir puis demanda s'il y avait de la place dans la salle de bain.

« - Elsa finit de prendre sa douche et après on pourra se maquiller tranquille.

« - Ok je m'habille dans ce cas, sourit la brunette en quittant son livre de psychologie.

Tout en parlant, elle se leva et rejoignit son dressing où elle prit sa jupe et la tunique pour les mettre puis s'observa dans le miroir. « Pour les accessoires on verra plus tard, songea-t-elle. » Quittant sa chambre, elle entra dans la salle d'eau et s'installa devant le miroir pour se maquiller. Mettant simplement un coup de crayon et du fard à paupière, elle quitta la pièce pour aller choisir ses bijoux. Elle mit un bracelet en daim marron à son bras gauche et plusieurs au droit, ajouta trois bagues puis un long pendentif où pendait un flocon de neige, symbole de leur amitié à Léanne et elle. Elle décida d'ajouter une grosse ceinture à sa tenue et mit ses ballerines avant de juger l'ensemble. Satisfaite, elle essaya plusieurs vestes sans trouver son bonheur et partie voir dans les affaires de sa meilleure amie. Elle opta pour une mini veste blanche et allait partir quand elle nota ses oreilles vierges.

« - Léanne, si tu ne veux pas que je te pique des boucles, appelle-moi, dit-elle en observant son portable qui resta silencieux. Ok merci.

Tout en riant, elle ouvrit l'énorme boite à bijou et chercha quelque chose qui lui plairait. Elle finit par trouver son bonheur et emprunta les créoles en argent avant de tout ranger et de sortir de la pièce. Retournant dans la salle de bain, elle se lava les dents, et mit un peu de gloss puis sourit à son reflet.

« - Tu t'aimes ?

« - Ah mais carrément Mandy, rit-elle. Je me trouve à croquer !

Elles rirent quand on sonna. Elsa étant sur le point de partir répondit et cria :

« - My', ton rencard de rêve est là. Je file trimer !

Elles lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée puis la brunette enfila ses chaussures et sa veste avant de sortir. Elle rentra presque aussitôt et prit son sac noir avant de soupirer. Prenant quelques minutes, elle mit le tout dans le modèle blanc qu'elle avait acheté puis rejoignit son copain qui siffla en la voyant arriver. Le jeune homme était appuyé contre sa Nissan et elle vint l'embrasser avant qu'il ne lui ouvre la porte.

« - J'aime ne pas te dire où je t'emmène, sourit-il en démarrant.

« - Et pourquoi donc ?

« - Comme ça, tu te fais super belle et je suis le seul à pouvoir t'admirer de la soirée. En tout cas ce soir, j'ai fait le dîner juste pour toi. Parce que je sais que tu préfères la cuisine maison.

La jeune femme sourit, plus que ravie de ne pas être obligée de surveiller ses manières et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de chez lui, elle sortit de la voiture le sourire aux lèvres. Il la rejoignit puis montèrent jusqu'au second où il la fit entrer la première. Mitchie soupira de bien-être en se déchaussant et son copain lui en demanda la raison.

« - C'est rien, ton appart est tellement calme… On est quatre filles et on n'a qu'une salle de bain, lui rappela-t-elle. Tous les matins, je suis réveillée par des hurlements à cause de l'une ou de l'autre et des fois je me dis que le plus pratique serait d'avoir mon appart comme toi.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

« - Euh t'as vu les prix de l'immobilier en ce moment ? Et avec la construction de la résidence à côté de la fac, les prix vont flamber donc… L'avantage c'est que j'ai quatre armoires en restant avec les filles.

Il rit reconnaissant bien là sa petite amie. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis trois mois mais il avait déjà compris qu'elle adorait le shopping et les choses simples de la vie. Ça qui lui permettait de la rendre heureuse sans avoir nécessairement besoin de vider son compte.

« - Allez ce soir, tu te relaxes ma belle, sourit-il. On ne crie pas et personne n'est pressé donc…

La jeune femme le regarda et l'embrassa tendrement pour le remercier de cette soirée dans le calme. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne lui propose de manger. Il avait préparé du poulet à la méditerranéenne avec ce qu'il appelait une salade de saison. Ils mangèrent dans le calme tout en discutant sur leur semaine respective. Shane travaillait pour l'entreprise qui avait racheté le terrain près de la faculté de la jeune femme et avec la résidence qui allait être construite, il avait encore plus de travail mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Pour lui, plus il restait plus il était payé et s'il n'était pas avare, il aimait bien avoir de l'argent de côté, pour des achats imprévus. « Comme mon frigo, songea-t-il en se souvenant que celui-ci l'avait lâché trois semaines auparavant. » Il prit cependant plaisir à écouter sa petite amie se plaindre du cours qu'elle avait eu du mal à suivre.

« - Je te jure, je vais finir par arrêter de me mettre à côté de Léanne, sourit-elle. Elle parle trop !

« - Tu me dis ça souvent, tu sais ?

« - Oui, rit-elle, mais parfois le prof se répète pendant vingt minutes et on peut discuter tranquillement donc… Bon, tu vas me le dire quand ?

« - Quoi donc, demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

« - Je ne sais pas, ce que tu as à me dire ! Tu sembles agité depuis tout à l'heure et tu es distrait, j'en conclue que quelque chose te préoccupe et comme tu m'as invité à passer la soirée avec toi, je suppose que tu souhaitais m'en parler mais… Je me suis peut-être trompée ! Oh désolée, je recommence à te psychanalyser. Je te promets que c'est malgré moi, soupira-t-elle ennuyée.

Elle savait qu'il détestait quand elle faisait ça et la plupart du temps elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte ce qui l'agaçait presque autant que lui puisqu'elle avait peur qu'il s'énerve. C'était le seul défaut qu'elle lui trouvait, il réagissait toujours trop vite et s'énervait avant même d'être certain d'avoir une raison de l'être. Seulement, ce soir-là, il se contenta de secouer la tête.

« - Tu sais, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes ça. Je ne peux même pas te cacher un truc, c'est nul ! Comment je fais le jour où j'ai envie de te tromper, rit-il.

« - Facile, tu ne me trompes pas, tu me quittes avant et tu fais ton petit bout de chemin avec la garce qui sera responsable de mon malheur, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac le faisant sourire.

« - Je prends en note... T'as raison, soupira-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, il y a bien quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler mais pas tout de suite d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça et lui promit de lui laisser le temps dont il aurait besoin, puis changea de sujet. Il apprécia sa délicatesse et à la fin du repas ils allèrent au salon où ils continuèrent leur conversation. Il voulait connaître ses projets et sourit en l'entendant dire qu'elle voulait aider les enfants.

« - Mitchie, dit-il abruptement, serais-tu d'accord pour rencontrer mes parents ?

« - Euh quoi, demanda-t-elle étonnée. Tu veux dire les rencontrer officiellement ? Ou vite fait dans un magasin ?

« - Officiellement… Désolé, se reprit-il, je discutais avec eux hier et je me suis dit que ça serait bien qu'ils te rencontrent. Je leur parle souvent de toi et maman croit que tu n'existes pas parce qu'elle ne te voit jamais donc…

« - Donc tu veux lui montrer que j'existe réellement. Bah d'accord, prouvons-lui que tu ne m'as pas inventé.

« - Non, soupira-t-il, je voudrais que tu les rencontre parce que je sens…

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-elle en lui coupant gentiment la parole. J'ai compris, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Dis-moi simplement quand que je réserve un midi ? Ou une soirée.

« - Plutôt un soir, sourit-il… De préférence demain, ajouta-t-il moins sûr de lui.

« - Euh… Bah je devais réviser à la bibliothèque du campus jusqu'à vingt-deux heures mais ok, va pour demain.

« - Génial, soupira-t-il joyeusement. Je passerais te chercher à dix-huit heures, d'accord ?

« - Ok. Ça me laisse la journée complète pour faire les magasins.

Il sourit et voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser mais changea d'avis. Prétextant qu'il avait soif, il partit chercher de quoi boire puis s'assit derrière elle avant de l'entourer de ses bras pour la garder contre lui. La jeune femme sourit et lorsqu'il embrassa son cou, se laissa faire, levant légèrement la tête pour lui faciliter l'accès alors qu'il caressait son ventre sur ses vêtements. Il avait conscience qu'elle refusait d'avoir des relations charnelles avant le mariage et si une partie de lui pestait contre cette idée qu'il trouvait parfois absurde, l'autre partie de lui, qui était irrésistiblement attiré par elle, aimait ce côté sage de sa personnalité. « Et puis si je suis le chanceux qui arrive à lui faire dire oui, je serais certain d'être le seul à avoir eu le droit de la déshabiller. » Plongé dans ses pensées et sur le cou qu'il ne se lassait pas d'embrasser, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il passait ses mains sous la tunique de la jeune femme et sursauta lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui vivement. Inconscient de ce qu'il avait fait, il la fixait alors qu'elle s'était levée du canapé. Il l'imita et voulut se rapprocher d'elle mais elle fit calmement un pas en arrière et il sourcilla.

« - Je peux savoir à quel jeu on joue ?

« - On joue à calme tes hormones et je reviendrais dans tes bras après, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Je… Quoi ?

La jeune femme soupira et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait. Réellement étonné, il s'excusa d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses mains alors qu'une partie de son cerveau cherchait à se souvenir s'il avait senti le contact du soutien-gorge ou non. Elle était restée très vague sur le sujet et il se gifla mentalement en s'apercevant du chemin de ses pensées. Se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau, il se calma et lorsqu'il fut sûr de lui, il se rapprocha d'elle sans qu'elle ne bouge. Il finit par pouvoir l'enlacer à nouveau et revint l'embrasser avec tendresse. Il la porta ensuite telle une mariée pour retourner les asseoir sur le canapé où il la garda prisonnière de ses bras.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà je m'arrête-là parce que sinon ce prologue va faire 150 pages. Alors je sais que vous seriez content mais chris87 préfère que je fasse des chapitres plus courts donc… Comme c'est elle qui corrige, on va faire comme ça ! ^^ J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu. Moi j'aime beaucoup la colocation des filles et leur manie de se servir dans les armoires des autres, pas vous ? Bon reste plus qu'à savoir comment va se passer la rencontre avec les parents et surtout comment Shane et Mitchie se sont rencontrés, mais tout ça dans le prochain chapitre justement.

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Chapitre 01

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Je sais que le chapitre a été long à venir mais je l'ai annoncé y a quelques fics, je posterais toutes les cinq reviews. Du coup c'est en fait vous qui décidez de la vitesse de post des chapitres :) En tout cas merci à **Butterfly Fictions**, **Marine** (Hello miss Pourquoi t'attendre au pire pour le dîner entre Mitchie et la famille de Shane ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu commences à me connaître mdrrrr J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisouilles), **Miss Morgane**, **Guest** (Salut toi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bises), **Audrey** (Salut miss, Ouais cette histoire te coloc va te faire rire de temps à autre enfin j'espère mdrr Pour le dîner, il peut très bien se passer mdrr Réponse dans ce chapitre me semble-t-il mdrr Bisouilles), **viso66** et **Ptite Lisa** (Salut toi. Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. La suite arrive enfin et je croise les doigts pour qu'elle te plaise également. Bises) pour leurs avis sur le prologue.

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Chapitre 01**

Comme souvent, Shane ramena sa copine jusqu'à chez elle mais la garda prisonnière de sa voiture quelques minutes supplémentaires pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus longtemps. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres mais répondit à chacun de ses baisers puis finit par tourner la tête. Elle rit lorsqu'il embrassa son oreille mais le jeune homme continua d'embrasser sa peau quelques instants.

« - Bon je te laisse partir… Après un dernier bisou, quémanda-t-il avec une voix d'enfant.

« - Je t'en accorde deux si tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble.

« - C'est du chantage ça, remarqua-t-il.

« - En effet, reconnut-elle en souriant.

« - Je croyais que tu étais contre ?

« - Exact… Mais seulement quand on m'en fait mais en faire, j'aime ça… Surtout si c'est pour avoir des bisous de toi, reconnut-elle.

« - Dans ce cas…

Il sortit de sa voiture et en fit le tour alors qu'elle sortait à son tour de l'habitacle. Il verrouilla les portières et la raccompagna en lui prenant la main. Elle sourit à ce geste et lorsqu'ils furent devant l'entrée de son immeuble elle se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent deux tendres baisers et lorsque l'air les sépara, il souffla contre ses lèvres :

« - A demain soir ?

« - Je t'attendrais ici, répondit-elle.

Il sourit, lui vola un autre baiser, pour la faire rire et attendit qu'elle soit entrée à l'intérieur pour regagner sa voiture et son appartement. Il avait appréhendé sa réponse toute la journée et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il soupira de soulagement avant d'appeler ses parents.

« - Allo maman. _…_ Mais oui je vais bien, sourit-il, et j'ai bien mangé, se moqua-t-il. _…_ D'accord j'arrête. Je t'appelais juste pour te confirmer pour demain soir. _…_ Demain soir. Ma copine. Que vous la rencontriez et que tu voies qu'elle existe vraiment. _…_ Non je n'ai payé aucune fille pour jouer son rôle, rit-il. _…_ Euh non elle a beau avoir des origines mexicaines, elle déteste les crevettes. Donc pas de paëlla.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis il raccrocha avant d'aller se coucher. Seulement malgré lui, il chercha à imaginer à quoi ressemblait sa copine sous ses vêtements. Il s'endormit cependant avant de trouver la réponse à cette question.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pour Mitchie la journée débuta à dix heures, heure à laquelle Léanne déboula dans sa chambre pour lui raconter sa soirée. Heureusement, la jeune femme avait apporté le petit-déjeuner et après d'être installée sous la couette de son amie, elles mangèrent ensemble en discutant. La brunette apprit que la pièce de théâtre n'était pas la meilleure qu'elle ait vue mais que son frère se défendait bien. Léanne sourit lorsqu'elle sut que sa « sœur » allait rencontrer les parents de son copain.

« - Au bout de trois mois ? Et bien, ça va, il est dans les temps. En général faut s'inquiéter après quatre mois, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Idiote, grommela Mitchie. Ma veste va bien ?

« - Ouais. Et la mienne ?

« - Pareille, ainsi que tes créoles d'ailleurs… Et ouais j'ai été te cambrioler, rit-elle devant la mine étonnée de sa meilleure amie.

Elles passèrent une heure au lit puis décidèrent d'aller faire les boutiques afin de trouver une tenue parfaite pour la grande soirée. Heureusement,Elles avaient toutes les deux avaient leurs adresses afin de ne pas dépenser des sommes extravagantes dans les vêtements et les accessoires. et ellesElles réussirent à trouver une adorable petite robe noire et blanche à col blanc et maxi bretelle. Près du corps jusqu'à la taille, elle s'évasait jusqu'aux genoux. Mitchie s'était achetée une nouvelle paire de chaussures mais pour elle, puisqu'elle avait prévu de mettre ses sandales compensées à lanières multiples pour la soirée. Léanne l'avait convaincue d'acheter un ensemble de lingerie qui la ferait se sentir sexy et donc plus facilement à l'aise. Enfin elle avait opté pour un tour du cou noir très simple avec un faux diamant en forme de cœur, deux bracelets simples et discret ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles à plumes pour un côté légèrement bohème.

« - Avec ça, tu mets le boléro blanc, ton petit sac clouté et tu seras superbe, assura son amie.

« - Ouais. En attendant, je file prendre ma douche, tu peux t'assurer que mes sandales sont impeccables ?

Léanne acquiesça et passa quelques minutes à décoller le chewing gum bleu sur lequel elle avait dû marcher la veille. Quand sa meilleure amie fut habillée, elle la rejoignit pour l'aider à se maquiller, accentuant simplement son regard d'un peu de mascara noir et d'un trait d'eye liner. Elle farda légèrement ses joues de rose, et lui mit un gloss rosé très pâle faisant simplement briller ses lèvres.

« - Et voilà t'as un sourire de star ma belle !

« - Merci Léanne, t'assure toujours avec le maquillage. Je suis à tomber, se vanta-t-elle en replaçant ses cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille.

Comme elle avait un peu d'avance, elles s'amusèrent à faire une séance photo et Mitchie se pencha vers elle en lui soufflant un baiser avant de jouer la petite fille timide puis la folle lorsqu'elle se mit à sauter sur son lit. Elles furent interrompues par la sonnette et tandis que Mitchie replaçait correctement ses vêtements, son amie ouvrit au jeune homme qui arriva en même temps que Mandy.

« - La vache, t'as décidé d'aller draguer, dit-elle simplement en voyant Mitchie qui enfilait ses sandales.

« - Pas vraiment non, pourquoi ? C'est l'impression que ça donne, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« - Mais non, soupira Léanne, n'est-ce pas Shane ?

La brunette se tourna vers lui alors qu'il la fixait incapable de parler. Il détaillait chaque centimètre de la jeune femme qu'il avait face à lui, puis se reprit.

« - T'es magnifique, dit-il simplement. Et encore, c'est en-dessous de la vérité.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement sous le compliment et prit son boléro ainsi que son sac avant de le rejoindre. Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de grimacer quand il sentit qu'elle avait du gloss.

« - Pourquoi les filles mettent-elles toujours du gloss, grommela-t-il.

« - Parce que si vous nous le piquez en nous embrassant, vous avez moins l'air cons qu'avec du rouge vif sur les lèvres, répondit Elsa en sortant de sa chambre.

Il la fixa en riant et essuya sa bouche alors que la brunette refaisait ses lèvres. Ils quittèrent l'appartement pour rejoindre la voiture. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que le jeune homme se sentit réellement à l'aise et complimenta sa copine. Il était touché qu'elle s'habille bien pour aller rencontrer sa famille. Durant le trajet, il lui parla beaucoup de sa mère et la jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche en comprenant qu'il était très attaché à elle. « Et que si jamais elle ne m'aime pas, je ne reviendrais pas seconde semaine, songea-t-elle. » Alors qu'il se garait devant une petite maison semblable celles d'à côté, la seule différence était le parterre de fleur devant la maison que Mitchie trouva magnifique. Shane sourit et cueillit une rose qu'il lui offrit avant de toquer.

« - Ta maman va me tirer les oreilles en croyant que c'est moi qui ait coupé la rose, dit-elle avant de se taire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la maîtresse de maison.

« - Shane, souffla-t-elle, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me voler mes roses pour les offrir, le gronda-t-elle malgré son sourire. Allez entrez ne restez pas dehors. Vous devez être Mitchie ?

« - Exact maman. Je te présente Mitchie Torrès ma petite amie. Mitchie, Voici Stella Gray ma petite maman.

« - A qui il adore voler des roses, sourit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« - Bonsoir, enchantée de vous rencontrer et désolée pour la rose, j'admirais simplement votre parterre de fleur quand…

« - Ne vous justifiez pas Mitchie, il me fait le coup à chaque fois qu'il vient.

La brunette acquiesça ne sachant que faire de sa rose et Shane la posa sur un meuble avant de prendre son boléro ainsi que le sac qu'elle avait, qu'il accrocha sur le porte-manteau à pieds. Stella les guida jusqu'au salon en les prévenant que Will, son mari, venait de rentrer du travail. Elle leur proposa de boire quelque chose et, ils discutèrent tranquillement en faisant connaissance.

« - Bonsoir mademoiselle, sourit un homme en arrivant. Vous devez être Mitchie, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain qui la fit sourire.

« - Euh oui, répondit-elle bêtement.

« - Je te présente mon père William Gray. Ancien séducteur, le railla-t-il.

« - Toujours en lice nuance. Alors les amoureux, où vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? A moins que tu aies déjà posé la question, demanda-t-il à sa femme.

« - Non pas encore. Je préférais attendre que tu sois là pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se répéter.

« - Euh… Je sortais de la fac, expliqua Mitchie, avec des amies et Shane est venu nous sonder. Son entreprise venait de racheter le terrain à côté de la fac et ses patrons voulaient connaître l'avis des étudiants. On a répondu à ses questions et… Je n'en sais pas plus, si ce n'est qu'un soir alors que je sortais de chez moi, votre fils était là et m'a proposé d'aller boire un café quelque part.

« - En fait, avoua-t-il, après les questions, j'ai demandé nom et prénom de chacune. Mon patron voulait s'assurer que c'était bien des étudiants qui étaient interrogés. Mitchie a été la dernière à s'identifier. Une fois à mon bureau, j'ai vérifié chaque identité et j'ai pu avoir son adresse comme ça. Je l'ai invité à boire un café et on a passé la soirée ensemble à discuter. De ses cours, de mon boulot, de nos rêves et j'en passe. A la fin du repas, je lui ai demandé son numéro pour pouvoir la rappeler, même si je n'ai pas compris ton sourire moqueur.

« - Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'allais boire un café avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ou peu qui prenait mon numéro. Je pensais juste que tu ne me rappellerais pas.

« - C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas pris la mien ?

Elle acquiesça en souriant, puis Stella suggéra qu'ils commencent à dîner. Shane se leva aussitôt et devant l'étonnement de sa copine, expliqua que sa mère était une bonne cuisinière, précisant que c'était elle qui lui avait appris ce qu'il savait. Mitchie sourit confirmant in petto ce qu'elle avait pensé dans la voiture. Elle s'assit à la place que lui désigna son copain qui prit place à ses côtés. Même si la conversation n'était pas entièrement centrée sur elle, la jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise à cause des nombreux regards du père de Shane qui semblait ne pas la quitter des yeux, comme s'il cherchait ses défauts.

« - C'était excellent, avoua la brunette avec honnêteté à la fin du repas.

« - Je vous remercie Mitchie. Voulez-vous un café ?

« - Non merci, sourit-elle. Je souffre d'hyperactivité donc j'évite les excitants au maximum.

« - Un chocolat ou une tisane si vous préférez ?

« - Deux chocolats, intervint Shane en prenant la main de sa copine.

Sa mère acquiesça et tandis qu'elle préparait ça, Will les conduisit au salon et attendit qu'elle soit assise pour se coller à elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Gênée, Mitchie se tendit en espérant qu'il s'éloignerait tout seul mais Shane ne fit que rire joyeusement avant de dire à son père de la laisser respirer.

« - Non je ne veux pas, elle sent trop bon, bouda-t-il.

« - Je sais mais c'est ma copine, rappela-t-il en souriant.

« - On partage ? Bah quoi, j'ai bien partagé ma femme, tu peux partager ta copine, expliqua-t-il lorsque son fils sourcilla.

« - Will, intervint justement Stella en revenant. Si quelqu'un doit être accroché à Mitchie, c'est Shane !

« - Je… Merci, souffla la jeune femme quand il s'éloigna.

« - Je t'en prie ma belle, sourit-elle. Je le connais celui-là, dit-elle en désignant son mari puis son fils, et ne compte pas sur celui-là pour te défendre, il a peur de son père !

« - Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit-il. Papa ne me fait pas peur !

« - Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas volé au secours de ta copine ?

« - Il a raison, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Ma copine sent très bon.

Ils rirent puis burent leurs tasses tout en discutant ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître. Seulement, si William avait bien lâché la jeune femme, il ne s'était pas éloigné pour autant et elle évitait de bouger pour ne plus être en contact avec lui. Sans savoir pourquoi ça la mettait mal à l'aise et elle espéra que la soirée se terminerait vite.

« - En tout cas Mitchie, j'aime beaucoup votre robe. Où l'avez-vous acheté ?

« - Euh… En fait avec une amie, on adore fouiner dans les friperies et celle-là je l'ai eu dans celle qu'i Maple Street.

« - Je ne vais pas souvent dans ce coin mais j'irais voir, ne serait-ce que pour regarder ce qu'ils font.

« - Si vous êtes comme Léanne et moi, oubliez votre argent chez vous sinon vous ressortirez forcément avec quelque chose. Ils font des vêtements, des accessoires, des bijoux, des chaussures… Et si vous êtes chanceuse, vous pouvez même trouver des objets de déco.

« - Ah oui en effet, j'irais voir alors.

« - Si tu trouves la même achète-là, intervint son mari, j'aime beaucoup le dos en V de Mitchie. On peut voir ce qu'elle a mis en dessous… Je plaisante voyons, rit-il en la voyant se tendre.

« - Oh euh désolée.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance similaire et lorsqu'à vingt-trois heures, ils prirent congé, Stella proposa à la jeune femme de revenir quand elle le voudrait. Devant l'hésitation de Mitchie, elle lui proposa donc d'aller courir les boutiques ensemble samedi afin d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Elle rit mais accepta avec joie. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous devant la faculté de la jeune femme.

« - Alors, sourit Shane lorsqu'il eut démarré, je te ramène où ?

« - Chez moi, je dois réellement réviser et je meurs d'envie de retirer cette robe pour enfiler mon jogging extra-large.

« - Ah dommage, je t'aurais bien aidé à l'enlever, rit-il, mais dans mon idée tu ne remettais rien après.

Elle lui jeta un regard blasé malgré son sourire et il lui tira la langue avant de prendre sa main pour la mettre sur le levier de vitesse avec la sienne. Ce geste fit briller ses yeux et lorsqu'ils furent à un feu rouge, elle en profita pour l'embrasser rapidement.

Arrivée devant sa résidence, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse et se détacha pour venir se coller doucement à sa copine. A son tour, elle défit sa ceinture et dans un élan de fougue le repoussa doucement sur son siège pour l'y rejoindre en s'asseyant sur lui. Il sourit contre ses lèvres mais enlaça sa taille en caressant doucement son dos alors qu'elle s'accrochait tendrement à son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent durant quelques minutes puis la jeune femme sortit, par la portière du conducteur qui l'imita rapidement afin de la reconduire jusqu'à la porte où ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un voisin ne les interrompe.

« - Rentre bien, chuchota-t-elle avant d'embrasser son nez.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour moi _amore mio_, je ferai attention. Dors bien.

Elle sourit et prit son visage en coupe pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres contre lesquelles, elle chuchota :

« - Si je rêve de toi, ma nuit sera magnifique.

Il sourit et pressa rapidement ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner pour la laisser rentrer. Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur de son immeuble elle se tourna pour lui faire un signe puis disparut dans la cage d'escalier, le laissant retourner à sa voiture.

Elle entra rapidement et alla directement dans sa chambre où elle s'allongea sur son lit les mains sur son ventre.

« - Hey sœurette ça va ?

« - Ouais… Je suis juste fatiguée, soupira-t-elle, et mon copain me manque… Je t'assure qu'il y a des fois où je me demande si ce vœu de chasteté avant le mariage n'est pas une ânerie, parce que ce soir j'aurais adoré qu'il me ramène chez lui pour…

La brunette ne se donna pas la peine de finir sa phrase sachant parfaitement que son amie la comprendrait. Celle-ci sourit et s'allongeant près d'elle sur le ventre, la regarda amusée.

« - Crois-moi, de nous deux, tu as été la plus raisonnable. Moi je n'ai jamais fait ce vœu et si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je changerais ce fait… Tu te souviens au lycée ? J'avais une réputation de fille facile tout ça parce que j'avais trop bu à une fête et que mon copain de l'époque que je croyais génial a proposé à un de ses potes de profiter de moi et de mon inconscience.

« - Ouais tu étais la fille facile et moi la frigide, se souvint-elle, on faisait la paire.

« - Ouais mais au final tu n'as aucun regret alors que moi…

Elles se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert. Mitchie décida d'aller se changer et prit son pyjama. Elle profita d'être dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller grossièrement puis alla ranger ses bijoux. Lorsque Léanne la vit, elle sourit et la ramena dans la salle d'eau, pour nettoyer complètement ses yeux, la faisant grimacer puis elles rirent franchement lorsque Mitchie prit la parole :

« - On dirait une gamine qui joue à la poupée !

« - Ouais, allez arrête de bouger Barbie, je n'ai pas fini ton œil droit.

Cette remarque acheva le peu de sérieux qu'elles avaient encore et lorsque la brunette se coucha, elle avait totalement oublié les mauvais côtés de sa soirée. Elle s'endormit rapidement, tant sa semaine avait été chargée et passa son dimanche à réviser afin d'être prête pour l'examen blanc qu'elle avait. Heureusement, il ne comptait pas mais son professeur aimait préparer ses élèves à l'avance et n'hésitait jamais à les mettre en condition réelle de partiel.

Quand la jeune femme sortit du cours, elle soupira franchement et écouta ses amies se plaindre de la journée.

« - Je vous laisse-là, intervint-elle, faut que j'aille faire quelques courses perso. Elsa tu penses à aller ravitailler les placards ?

« - Non je ne peux pas, ma paye aura du retard mais je me suis arrangée avec Mandy, je payerai pour elle la semaine prochaine… Enfin t'en fais pas on gère. Tu achètes quoi ?

« - J'ai besoin de changer de gel douche et de parfum aussi. Et puis il me faut du gloss, Shane m'a tout pris.

« - Ok tu peux me prendre de la laque s'il te plait ?

« - Et du gel pour moi, intervint Mandy.

« - Ok rien d'autre ?

« - Si… J'ai besoin de lingettes démaquillantes, de dentifrice, de mascara et de parfum, lista Léanne. Oh et du shampooing aussi, ainsi que des tampons et…

« - Non mais ça va tranquille ? Je veux bien dépanner mais tu te débrouilles si tu as trop à prendre, je rentre à pied, je te rappelle !

Elles rirent puis se séparèrent. Pour sa part, la brunette rejoignit le centre commercial le plus proche et se dirigea directement vers le département beauté. Elle sentit plusieurs parfums sans qu'aucun ne trouve grâce à ses yeux et soupira. « Bon j'irais à la parfumerie d'en face, songea-t-elle en posant une autre bouteille ». Elle rejoignit les gels douche et en prit un au melon et à la pastèque avant de prendre du gloss les produits pour ses amies, puis passa en caisse.

« - On dit qu'on peut savoir comment vit une femme rien qu'en regardant ses achats, dit un jeune homme derrière elle, mais pour vous je sèche.

« - Pas de chance, dit-elle simplement avant de saluer le caissier. Salut Nate, la forme ?

« - Comme chaque fois que je te vois, rit-il. De la laque et du gel ?

« - Oh ça va hein, je dépanne Mandy. Je te dois combien ?

Il lui donna le prix puis la libéra après qu'elle eut payé pour fixer méchamment l'homme qui était derrière elle. Pour sa part, la jeune femme alla en parfumerie et demanda de l'aide à la vendeuse. Elle lui expliqua le problème qu'elle rencontrait et la vendeuse finit par lui conseiller un parfum aussi léger que le sien mais en petit format qu'elle utiliserait que lorsqu'elle devrait revoir le père de son copain. Trouvant l'idée parfaite, la jeune femme l'acheta puis quitta la parfumerie, et le centre commercial d'un pas léger.

« - Mitchie, l'appela une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme se retourna en souriant et celui-ci se crispa lorsqu'elle reconnut son interlocuteur.

« - Bonjour monsieur Gray, dit-elle simplement.

« - Tu peux m'appeler Will, tu sais ? Après tout tu fais un peu parti de notre famille maintenant.

« - Je ne sors avec votre fils que depuis trois mois, lui rappela-t-elle mal à l'aise.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, je me suis compris. Tu fais des courses en vu d'un rendez-vous avec mon fils, demanda-t-il en cherchant à voir ce qu'elle avait acheté.

« - Non, je… C'est pour chez moi. Je manque de certaines choses.

« - Ah… Moi je dois aller acheter une pizza, pour une soirée en solo, tu veux venir, demanda-t-il en posant son bras sur ses épaules.

« - Euh ça aurait été avec plaisir, mentit-elle en se dérobant, mais j'ai une soirée de prévue avec mes colocataires.

« - Dommage, soupira-t-il, je suis certain que tu aurais adoré ça !

Le regard suggestif qu'il lui lança la mit mal à l'aise et elle regarda sa montre avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Je suis désolée monsieur Gray, je dois y aller, je vais être en retard mais…

« - Si jamais tu changes d'avis, voilà mon numéro, dit-il en le griffonnant sur un papier, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler, je viendrais te chercher.

« - Euh merci, dit-elle sans le prendre.

William sourit et s'approche d'elle pour glisser le papier sous la brettelle de son soutien-gorge qui se voyait. « J'aurais dû mettre un gilet, songea-t-elle en rougissant franchement. » Elle le fixa en espérant qu'il allait rentrer rapidement dans le centre commercial seulement il se pencha et embrassa sa joue entre sa pommette et ses lèvres puis sourit.

« - A bientôt.

« - Euh oui, souffla-t-elle. Au revoir.

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et quitta le parking en grimaçant. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il ne la verrait pas, elle lut le mot en s'essuyant le visage.

« - Will, l'homme de toutes tes nuits… C'est ça ouais ! Vieux pervers, déclara-t-elle en chiffonnant la feuille pour la jeter dans une poubelle.

Elle prit le bus et rentra chez elle pensant encore et toujours à ce qu'il venait de se passer si bien qu'elle alla directement dans la salle de bain et se nettoya le visage en pestant.

« - Un problème, demanda Mandy en la voyant frotter sa joue déjà rouge, arrête, tu vas finir par ne plus avoir de peau.

« - Je m'en fiche, je veux juste que l'impression d'être sale disparaisse… Non mais tu te rends compte que le père de Shane vient de me draguer ouvertement ?

« - Sérieux, demanda Elsa en passant.

« - Mais oui. Déjà que samedi, il a eu une attitude bizarre… Tiens ta laque au fait, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la bombe. Je me demande si je dois ou non en parler à Shane. J'ai peur qu'il ne me croit pas mais laisser la situation se dégrader me paraît tout aussi risqué.

« - Faut lui dire, intervint Léanne à son tour. Mais avant, tu vas tout nous raconter. D'une, ça t'entraînera à la conversation que vous allez avoir, en plus ça t'évitera de t'emmêler les pinceaux, et surtout, on verra si ce n'est pas toi qui affabule. Pas que je pense ça mais Shane va mal le prendre donc vaut mieux qu'on soit sûre qu'il n'y a pas réellement d'autre interprétation à ce qu'il t'a dit.

« - Comment veux-tu interpréter « Will, l'homme de toutes tes nuits » autrement que comme des avances, fit-elle en s'essuyant le visage.

« - Ouais… Il te regardait comment en te le disant ?

« - Il a griffonné ça sur un papier avec son numéro, que j'ai mis à la poubelle !

« - Quelle idiote, s'exclama Elsa. T'as plus de preuves maintenant !

Mitchie la fixa et se traita d'imbécile en s'apercevant que son amie avait parfaitement raison. Elles s'assirent toutes les quatre au salon et la brunette commença par leur raconter la soirée. Elle tenta de leur donner le plus de détails possible afin qu'elles puissent juger de l'attitude de William. Elle leur ensuite relata la scène du parking. Ses amies furent choquées en entendant la conversation qu'elle avait eue et la pressèrent d'appeler Shane. Selon elle, il fallait qu'il le sache pour mettre un frein à cette histoire tout de suite.

« - Sinon, tu risques de supporter ça à chaque fois que tu les verras !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et prit son portable avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour appeler son copain. Celui-ci répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

« - _Salut Mitchie, _chuchota-t-il_, écoute, je te rappelle plus tard, je suis en réunion là_. Ok, souffla-t-elle déçue. A tout à l'heure dans ce cas, bye. _Bye_, sourit-il avant de raccrocher.

Posant son portable près d'elle, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant franchement. Elle avait peur de la réaction de son copain lorsqu'elle lui en parlerait et décida de changer d'idée. Elle préférait être face à lui pour lui en parler, plutôt que par téléphone. « _Hey. Finalement je préférerais qu'on se voie plutôt que de t'appeler. T'es libre ce soir ? Réponds-moi quand tu auras le temps. =) _» En attendant sa réponse, elle rejoignit ses amies sachant qu'il n'avait pas fini de travailler et elles commencèrent leur séance de sport hebdomadaire. Chaque lundi, elles faisaient une heure complète de fitness afin de se maintenir toutes en forme. Seulement, elles furent interrompues, quarante minutes plus tard, par la sonnette. Mitchie se releva la plus vite et alla répondre en espérant avoir le temps de regarder son portable.

« - Oui ?

« - C'est Shane, tu descends.

« - Euh quoi ? Tu as déjà fini ?

« - En effet. T'as pas reçu mon message ?

« - Non on faisait du sport. Tu peux monter ?

Il acquiesça et elle ouvrit la porte avant de se dépêcher d'annuler la séance pour sauter dans sa douche. Ce fut donc Léanne qui lui ouvrit et elle rit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« - Bon là c'est clair, tu ne nous trouveras plus jamais glamour, ou du moins assez pour nous sortir. On sent mauvais et je paris qu'on ressemble à rien.

« - Si tu savais ce qu'il passe dans la tête d'un homme ma chère… Pour moi non mais certains de mes potes auraient très envie de vous sortir !

« - Nous allonger dans leur lit ouais, grimaça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

« - Probablement, admit-il perplexe devant sa réaction.

Heureusement la conversation s'éloigna du sujet et lorsque sa copine sortit de la salle d'eau, elle vint l'embrasser et lui proposa de s'isoler. Il lui sourit et lui expliqua qu'il avait prévu d'aller chez lui ce qui la fit sourire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, je coupe-là. Reste à savoir ce que j'ai prévu pour la suite. Un indice, vous n'allez pas être déçu. =) J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Mais quoi en particulier ? Le retour de Mitchie elle ? Le moment shopping ? La rencontre avec les parents ? Celle sur le parking avec William ? La rencontre entre Shane et Mitchie ? La réaction de Mitchie à son retour ? La fin ? N'hésitez pas à être critique hein ! =)

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Chapitre 02

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonsoir à tous. Navrée de ne poster que maintenant. J'ai eu un week-end de dingue et pas une minute pour m'occuper du chapitre. Merci tout de même à **viso66**, **Audrey** (Salut miss. Ah bon tu trouvais Will étrange ? Ce n'est pas cool ça ! Lui qui est si _gentil_ et _tellement_ _affectueux_ :p Oui espérons qu'il ne fait que tester Mitchie. Bisouilles), **Emelyne** (Salut miss. Oui chelou c'est le terme le plus approprié pour décrire Will... Et ce n'est pas fini ! :p Bisouilles), **Butterfly** **Fictions** et **Marine** (Salut miss. Oui à la place de Mitchie j'aurais été aussi mal à l'aise que toi... Sauf qu'en fait j'aurais probablement fait une remarque du genre "Dis donc il est tactile ton père" mais j'ai deux sous de diplomatie donc… mdrrr) Ecoute pour la réaction de Shane, celle de Will, de la maman, du chien et du poisson rouge (ok y a ni chien ni poisson rouge mais bon) je ne dis rien, tout est dans ce chapitre bissouilles) qui ont pris le temps de commenter le chapitre précédent. Lisez bien la note en bas de chapitre c'est important.

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Chapitre 02**

« - Dis-moi, demanda Shane lorsqu'ils furent dans sa voiture, c'est quoi le problème de Léanne ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Tout à l'heure elle m'a charrié en m'assurant que couverte de sueur et en jogging, elle n'était pas prête d'attirer un gars et quand j'ai sous-entendu que j'avais des amis qui apprécieraient ce spectacle, elle s'est refermée comme une huître.

« - Oh, c'est délicat et je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de tout te raconter mais disons que plus jeune, les mecs l'ont traité comme une fille facile et elle en a beaucoup souffert. Du coup quand un mec est un peu trop porté sur le sexe, même en blaguant, elle se referme parce que sa blessure n'est pas cicatrisée.

« - Ah d'accord… Maintenant je comprends mieux certaines remarques de Jason.

« - Plaît-il ? Ton meilleur ami se plaint de la mienne ?

« - Non, il ne s'en plaint pas mais au début, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle refuse de dormir chez lui, pas forcément avec, précisa-t-il, et il pensait qu'elle se fichait de lui ou qu'elle avait un autre gars à côté…

« - Ce n'est pas son genre pourtant. Léanne est une passionnée de l'amour avec un grand A. Elle a décidé qu'à partir de maintenant son copain, qui qu'il soit, devra lui prouver qu'il l'aime vraiment avant qu'elle n'accepte de faire l'amour avec.

Il acquiesça et lui promit de ne pas révéler l'information à son meilleur ami puis coupa le moteur. Ils montèrent chez lui et la brunette commença à mordre sa lèvre.

« - Ok je me prépare au pire, soupira-t-il en la voyant faire. Avant de ruiner mon moral, veux-tu quelque chose à boire ?

« - De l'eau s'il te plaît, dit-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé.

Il la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard avec un thé pour lui et la fixa. La brunette prit le temps de boire tranquillement puis soupira.

« - Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas simple et il y a un risque que tu ne me crois pas mais… Je… Je crois que je plais à ton père.

« - Evidemment que tu plais à mes parents. Maman m'a appelé ce midi pour me dire qu'elle t'adorait.

« - Je parle de ton père Shane… Ecoute samedi pendant la soirée, j'ai eu l'impression… Je sais pas, il n'arrêtait pas de me prendre dans ses bras, de me toucher et… Et ses remarques, sur le dos de ma robe ou l'odeur de ma peau… J'étais très mal à l'aise, soupira-t-elle. _Vraiment_ je veux dire.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mon père adore rire et fait souvent ce coup à mes copines mais il plaisante, il est amoureux de ma mère, c'est son premier et unique amour… Quoi, ajouta-t-il en la voyant détourner le regard en grimaçant, tu ne crois pas aux amours uniques ?

« - Si puisque je rêve d'en vivre un mais… Shane j'ai croisé ton père sur le parking du centre commercial tout à l'heure.

« - Lequel ?

« - Celui près de la fac, éluda-t-elle. Il m'a parlé.

« - Normal, il te connaît, sourit-il.

« - Il m'a invité à venir chez lui alors qu'il est seul ce soir.

« - Quoi ?

« - Oui, soupira-t-elle, écoute je sais que c'est bizarre et crois-moi je préférerais me tromper, parce que ta maman est adorable mais ton père… Quand il m'a proposé de lui tenir compagnie, il avait le regard d'un type qui ne compte pas se contenter d'une conversation. Il… Je ne sais pas c'était bizarre.

« - Il devait plaisanter !

« - Même quand il m'a donnée son numéro de portable sur un papier qu'il a glissé sous la bretelle de mon débardeur ? Même quand sur le dit papier, il précisait qu'il était l'homme de toutes mes nuits ? Et quand il m'a embrassé presque sur la commissure des lèvres ?

« - Tu dois te tromper, déclara-t-il, mais on va l'appeler si tu veux, histoire de mettre ça à plat !

Elle acquiesça incertaine de l'attitude à adopter. Elle aurait aimé qu'il la croie plutôt que son père mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'à sa place, elle aurait du mal à ne pas se ranger du côté de sa famille. La voix de William la fit revenir à elle et elle écouta, sans préciser qu'elle était présente, la conversation qu'ils eurent. Shane expliqua à son père la drôle d'histoire qu'elle venait de lui raconter et il rit franchement.

« - _Voyons Shane, elle a l'âge d'être ma fille ! Je plaisantais voyons. Je regrette qu'elle m'ait prise au sérieux. Crois-moi, jamais je ne tromperai ta mère et tu le sais, non ?_ Oui oui, sourit-il, je voulais juste m'en assurer. C'est chose faite, merci. Et désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Son père lui assura que ce n'était rien et Mitchie se sentit confuse. Quand ça s'était passé, elle était certaine que ce n'était pas une farce, qu'il était sérieux, et ses amies en étaient également convaincues. Seulement, il venait de tout démentir et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait croire. Une main sur sa cuisse la fit revenir à elle et elle la fixa avant de regarder Shane, craignant qu'il ne lui en veuille mais il semblait s'amuser et elle sourcilla cherchant ce qu'il trouvait de si drôle.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« - Si tu voyais ta tête… Ecoute, je sais que mon père a un humour étrange mais j'ai appris à m'y faire… Je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas relevé quand il a fait toutes ses remarques au dîner. La prochaine fois, je lui demanderais d'arrêter dès la première d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça doucement, incertaine quant à une possible nouvelle rencontre. Elle haussa mentalement les épaules et rangea cette affaire dans un coin de sa tête, qu'elle posa ensuite sur l'épaule de son copain.

« - Fatiguée ?

« - Gênée surtout… Et un peu affamée, j'avoue.

« - Et si on commandait une pizza ?

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et quand l'appel fut passé, ils discutèrent calmement. A un moment cependant, elle se moqua de lui et il se vengea en voulant la chatouiller. Elle réussit à se dérober et il la poursuivit jusqu'à sa chambre où elle tenta de s'enfermer à clé. La faisant tomber sur son lit, il se plaça au-dessus d'elle et commença aussitôt à titiller ses côtes la faisant rapidement hurler de rire alors qu'elle se tordait dans tous les sens sous l'assaut de ses doigts. A force de remuer, le tee-shirt qu'elle portait remonta dénudant son ventre et le jeune homme se pencha pour l'embrasser alors qu'on sonnait à la porte.

« - T'as de la chance que la pizza soit là sinon, dit-il en se relevant pour aller ouvrir.

« - Sinon quoi ? Tu aurais continué à me chatouiller ou à embrasser mon nombril, cria-t-elle alors qu'il prévenait qu'il allait chercher sa commande.

Elle n'eut pas sa réponse tout de suite et sortit tranquillement de la chambre avant de rejoindre l'entrée pour se recoiffer avec l'aide du miroir.

« - Mais oui, t'es la plus belle ce soir, sourit-il en revenant. Et j'aurais continué à te chatouiller, ajouta-t-il. Bien qu'embrasser ton ventre me tente assez, je ne suis pas certain que tu m'aurais laissé faire longtemps.

« - Eh bien ça… Tu ne le sauras jamais, répondit-elle en fixant son reflet dans les yeux.

Il sourit et lui proposa de remettre cette conversation à plus tard, le temps de remplir leurs estomacs. Elle acquiesça et tandis qu'il coupait la pizza, elle mit des assiettes sur la table avant d'ajouter leur verre. Ils mangèrent en discutant simplement et la brunette finit par oublier ce pour quoi, il était venu la chercher. Elle ne s'en souvint que lorsqu'en revenant chez elle, ses colocataires et amies lui demandèrent comment il avait pris les choses. La jeune femme soupira longuement et leur raconta toute l'histoire. Elle vit bien qu'aucune d'elles n'étaient réellement dupes mais elle décida de penser que Shane avait raison et que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie qu'elle avait mal prise. « Cela dit, s'il recommence, je hurle, songea-t-elle. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine passa trop lentement pour Shane. Il avait proposé à sa petite amie de passer le week-end chez lui et il n'attendait qu'une chose, que l'horloge le prévienne que sa journée était terminée. Pourtant malgré lui, il angoissa. S'ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois, ce serait la première fois qu'ils dormiraient ensemble et il avait peur qu'elle interprète mal ses intentions. « Si elle n'avait pas fait ce vœu, ça serait plus simple, songea-t-il. Je n'aurais pas constamment peur d'aller trop loin à défaut de trop vite. Bon Shane concentre-toi sur ce projet et… Et au pire, je lui en parlerais et on avisera à ce moment-là ! » Sa décision étant prise, il se concentra, à nouveau, sur la palette de couleur en soupirant. Il était en charge de déterminer quelle ambiance le hall de la nouvelle résidence aurait. Il hésitait entre des tons chauds pour qu'il soit accueillant et quelque chose de plus basique et impersonnel pour mettre tout le monde d'accord. Il y réfléchit une heure puis se décida pour une entrée avenante. Il contacta donc plusieurs décorateurs d'intérieurs afin d'avoir leur devis et leur idées puis transmit le tout au chef du projet afin qu'il valide son choix. Il regarda ensuite, dans ses mails, les dernières informations. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que la résidence n'aurait que deux immeubles de six étages comportant chacun quatre appartements. Il n'y aurait donc que cinquante-six nouveaux appartements. « Bon en admettant qu'ils comportent chacun deux chambres, ça fera approximativement une centaine d'étudiants de logés, ce qui n'est pas si mal, si on additionne ce chiffre au pensionnat de la faculté ainsi qu'aux petits logements tout autour. » Il se renseigna rapidement et sourit en s'apercevant qu'il y aurait dès l'année prochaine, plus de la moitié des étudiants qui pourraient vivre à moins d'un kilomètre de la faculté. Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui apprit que sa journée était terminée et il éteignit son ordinateur avant de prendre sa veste pour quitter les locaux. Manque de chance, il croisa son patron qui l'interpela pour lui parler des devis qu'il lui avait envoyé. Lorsqu'il monta enfin dans sa voiture, ce fut pour s'apercevoir qu'il devait aller chercher sa copine. Shane prit la route, en soupirant et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez lui, il sourit.

« - Je te laisse t'installer, faut que j'aille prendre une douche, c'est urgent !

« - Ah c'était ça l'odeur, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il la fixa amusé puis après avoir rit avec elle, alla se laver tout en réfléchissant à comment lui demander son avis sur ce qu'il avait en tête. Lorsqu'il trouva, il était en train d'enfiler son jeans et grimaça en notant qu'il avait oublié de prendre un tee-shirt propre. Il sortit de la salle de bain torse nu et croisa sa copine. Lorsqu'il vit son regard brillant, alors qu'elle l'observait à la dérobée, il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la plaqua doucement contre le mur avant de se coller à elle tout en la fixant.

« - Le spectacle te plaît, chuchota-t-il de sa voix chaude.

« - Pour être honnête, il était très… Plaisant, répondit-elle avant d'embrasser son cou. Et encore je suis loin de la vérité.

« - Ma parole t'es en train de m'allumer, sourit-il.

« - Non je réponds à tes questions nuance.

Il la fixa et lui rappela le regard sur lui qu'il avait surpris. Elle rougit doucement avant de lui rappeler que c'était un risque à courir lorsqu'il se baladait torse nu devant elle. Admettant qu'elle n'avait pas tort, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de mettre plus de passion dans son baiser lorsqu'elle lui répondit. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches qu'il caressa quelques instants avant de se baisser légèrement pour caresser sa cuisse, la faisant soupirer contre sa bouche. L'air les sépara mais ils s'embrassèrent presque aussitôt, alors que Shane se collait plus à elle. Doucement, il plia sa jambe mettant son genou contre sa taille et elle sourit contre sa bouche. Raffermissant sa prise sur son cou, la jeune femme se mit sur la pointe du pied avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de son copain. Le jeune homme caressa tendrement les cuisses de sa copine avant de remonter sur sa taille. La passion devint encore plus forte lorsque, lentement, il passa ses doigts sous la chemise de Mitchie pour caresser son ventre.

« - Dis donc, faut qu'on se calme où je risque de te sauter dessus, soupira-t-il en embrassant son cou.

« - Oui, il faudrait en effet, mais pas tout de suite, c'est trop agréable !

« - D'accord, dit-il simplement en trouvant la zone sensible de son cou.

La jeune femme soupira lorsqu'il commença à titiller cette zone et s'accrocha encore plus à lui alors qu'il les éloignait du mur. Sans cesser ni ses baisers, ni ses caresses, il les conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre avant de doucement les faire tomber sur son lit. A ce moment seulement, elle se détacha de lui laissant ses mains tomber au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il descendait vers sa poitrine, la faisant soupirer son prénom avec envie. Une partie d'elle savait qu'il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Lorsqu'il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, elle le laissa faire, se cambrant juste lorsque ses baisers l'électrisaient. Un à un, il fit sauter les boutons révélant doucement le corps qu'il cherchait souvent à imaginer tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait laissant un sillon humide sur son passage. Lorsqu'enfin le dernier sauta, il revint vers son visage et chercha son regard, n'hésitant pas à l'appeler pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« - Tu es certaine de ne pas avoir de regret demain, chuchota-t-il en embrassant le bout de son nez.

« - Non pas, encore. Au contraire, c'est tellement agréable que je suis ravie que tu sois le premier que je laisse doucement me déshabiller.

Il déglutit lorsqu'il l'entendit puis se reprit et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'une de ses mains écartait doucement les pans du vêtement. Quand ce fut bon, il mit fin au baiser et se relevant légèrement, il observa son buste puis frôla doucement sa peau la faisant, une nouvelle fois, se cambrer de plaisir. Avec appréhension il remonta doucement vers sa poitrine encore prisonnière de son sous-vêtement rose pâle et le caressa délicatement la faisant l'appeler avec envie.

« - Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-elle en empoignant le drap qu'elle serra de plaisir.

Shane sourit mais obéit sagement. Il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'elle les fit basculer pour prendre le contrôle de leur baiser le rendant bien plus fougueux. Pris par cette soudaine passion, le jeune homme reprit ses caresses frôlant sa peau de son dos à son nombril se régalant du toucher quand on sonna à la porte. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et s'il voulut se lever mais sa copine l'en empêcha en posant ses mains sur ses pectoraux.

« - Ouvrez, c'est une urgence ! La conduite de gaz a une fuite, il faut sortir maintenant, cria le propriétaire. Les pompiers arrivent !

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et tandis qu'elle reboutonnait rapidement sa chemise, il enfila un tee-shirt, puis ils mirent leurs chaussures et elle prit son sac alors que lui ne prenait que sa veste. Ils rejoignirent les autres résidents quand Shane nota qu'elle n'avait pas reboutonné complètement sa chemise. Se plaçant devant elle, il termina de la rhabiller la faisant sourire.

« - Tu joues à la poupée, demanda-t-elle amusée.

Il sourit simplement et vint l'embrasser tendrement, alors que les pompiers arrivaient. Ils se mirent en place et sécurisèrent l'immeuble alors que la compagnie de gaz venait changer les tuyaux.

De son côté, Shane nota vite les tremblements de sa copine et posa sa veste sur ses épaules, réprimant les frissons qu'il ressentait. Elle dut cependant le voir puisqu'elle lui rendit sa veste et se blottit dans ses bras afin qu'ils puissent tous deux rester au chaud. Lorsqu'ils réintégrèrent son appartement vers minuit, il soupira.

« - Bon adieu soirée tranquille.

« - Pas grave, on va manger vite fait et on ira dormir après.

Il acquiesça et la jeune femme l'aida à faire une salade rapide avant de manger. Durant celui-ci, il chercha comment lui proposer de dormir ensemble et lui posa enfin la question :

« - Alors dis-moi tu veux dormir où ?

« - Chez toi me paraît bien, plaisanta-t-elle. Non j'ai quel choix ?

« - Eh bien, tu peux prendre ma chambre, celle d'amis que tu utilises en général ou même le canapé ?

« - Et toi tu dors où ? Parce que je voudrais bien dormir dans tes bras, dit-elle simplement lorsqu'il sourcilla.

« - Pour être honnête, j'en ai aussi envie mais j'hésitais à te le proposer.

Elle sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de débarrasser la table lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger. Le jeune homme décida de faire la vaisselle la laissant tranquillement se préparer pour la nuit puis la rejoignit dans sa chambre lorsqu'il fut en pyjama. Ils se couchèrent dans le lit et la brunette n'osa pas bouger tout de suite avant de se rapprocher de son copain jusqu'à pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle soupira de bien-être et chercha le sommeil sans savoir que de son côté, Shane se sentait simplement heureux de la sentir contre lui. « Je ne sais peut-être pas à quoi elle ressemble nue mais j'échangerais notre soirée contre rien au monde, songea-t-il. Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, plusieurs heures plus tard, il fut surpris d'être seul dans son lit et se demanda s'il avait rêvé mais la faible musique qu'il entendait de sa cuisine lui prouva que non.

« - _I hope life treats you kind / And I hope you have all you've dreamed of / And I wish to you joy and happiness / But above all this I wish you love / And I will always love you / I will always love you_, fredonnait Mitchie. (J'espère que la vie te traitera avec gentillesse / Et j'espère que tu auras tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé / Et je te souhaite joie et bonheur / Mais par-dessus tout je te souhaite l'amour / Et je t'aimerai toujours / Je t'aimerai toujours.)

Le jeune homme sourit et sortit de son lit en s'étirant puis la rejoignit pour la voir en train de cuisiner tranquillement. Etant dos à la porte elle ne le vit pas entrer et il attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée du gaz pour l'enlacer tendrement, la faisant sursauter.

« - Bonjour, sourit-elle. Bien dormi ?

« - Comme un ange et toi ?

« - Pareil, mais tes voisins ont fait tomber un truc à huit heures du matin, ça m'a réveillée.

« - T'es debout depuis trois heures ?

« - Et oui. J'en ai profité pour réviser, te faire un câlin, écrire sur ton torse c'était rigolo, ça te faisait sourire et là je préparais un truc à manger pour quand tu serais debout.

« - Et tu t'es lavée, puisque t'as mis un mini short. Ce qui est cool parce que j'adore tes jambes, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Et pourquoi crois-tu que je ne mets que des shorts et des jupes quand je dois te voir, demanda-t-elle amusée.

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, savourant ce réveil en douceur qu'ils s'offraient. Il fut cependant gâché par la sonnette qui retentit et il soupira avant d'aller ouvrir.

« - Papa, maman, vous allez bien ? Entrez, entrez, dit-il ravi. Vous ne deviez venir que ce soir non ?

En l'entendant Mitchie se posa plusieurs questions et voulut se cacher pour avoir la paix. Seulement, lorsque Stella expliqua qu'elles devaient courir les magasins dans l'après-midi, elle renonça. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous et la brunette aimait honorer ses engagements. Elle resta donc dans la cuisine avec l'impression que c'était un piège de la part de son copain. Copain qui revint la voir en lui demandant de rester avec sa famille quelques minutes, le temps qu'il s'habille. Elle accepta et baissant le feu sous la casserole les rejoignit au salon.

« - Bonjour Mitchie.

« - Bonjour monsieur et madame Gray, répondit-elle poliment.

« - Tu peux nous appeler par nos prénoms, tu sais, sourit la mère de son copain.

« - Dis donc, il est minuscule ton short !

« - Euh oui, dit-elle gênée. Je fais toujours du shopping en short, mentit-elle, comme ça je peux marcher vite !

Il acquiesça en souriant et elle leur proposa de leur servir quelque chose à boire, juste pour fuir la pièce quelques secondes. Ils prirent tous les deux un café et elle rejoignit la cuisine pour les préparer tout en vérifiant que son repas ne brûlait pas. Shane revint au moment où elle posait les tasses devant ses parents et il sourit. Il l'enlaça tendrement et chuchota un « merci » à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue, la faisant sourire à son tour.

« - Eh bien, elle agit déjà comme la maîtresse de maison, remarqua Will. Nous auriez-vous caché quelque chose ?

« - Non, assura son fils alors que la brunette retournait dans la cuisine. J'ai invité Mitchie à passer le week-end ici et comme elle est gentille et bien éduquée, elle a préféré vous servir plutôt que d'attendre que je le fasse.

Pour sa part, la jeune femme les écouta parler tout en espérant qu'ils partiraient bientôt. Elle savait que c'était impossible et qu'ils allaient probablement manger avec eux mais elle préférait croire qu'ils ne seraient que deux. Elle fut cependant dérangée dans ses pensées par Stella qui, trouvant l'odeur appétissante, vint voir ce qu'elle cuisinait. Shane, qui écoutait la conversation fut surpris d'apprendre que sa mère, dont il entendait pourtant souvent parler, était chef traiteur et qu'elle avait transmis à sa fille sa passion pour la gastronomie. « Du coup, je suis plus que pressé de goûter sa cuisine, songea-t-il quand elle rit en expliquant qu'elle venait de terminer. » Le jeune homme avait eu peur que sa copine lui en veuille d'avoir invité ses parents mais, il voulait lui prouver qu'elle s'était trompée sur l'attitude de son père et n'avait trouvé que ce moyen. Il se promit donc de faire attention à ses gestes ou ses mots, et aida les filles à mettre la table.

« - Dommage, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de sa copine, je ne serais pas le seul à pouvoir admirer tes jambes.

La brunette hocha simplement la tête, le visage fermé et il s'en demanda la cause. Habituellement, ce genre de plaisanterie entre eux, la faisait sourire. Supposant, qu'il comprendrait bientôt, il s'assit à côté d'elle et sourcilla lorsque son père prit la parole.

« - J'aurais préféré qu'on mange debout, comme ça on aurait vu les jambes de Mitchie.

« - Euh papa, c'est de ma copine dont tu parles, rappela-t-il amusé.

« - Je sais, ne t'en fais pas mais je sais que tu vas grimacer si je parle de celle de ta mère donc…

Le jeune homme acquiesça et posa sa main sur le genou de sa copine comme pour lui prouver qu'il voulait vraiment qu'elle soit à l'aise. Étonnement, elle retira doucement sa main et continua de manger sans parler alors qu'ils discutaient tous tranquillement.

« - Un problème Mitchie ?

« - Non, non madame Gray, juste un truc qui me contrarie depuis quelques jours.

« - A la fac, demanda son copain intrigué.

« - Non, répondit-elle simplement.

Il arqua un sourcil en sentant la distance qu'elle mettait entre eux et se demanda si ce repas, presque imposé avec ses parents, était une si bonne idée. A mesure du repas, il s'aperçut que c'était probablement la seule chose qui pouvait la contrarier puisqu'à son réveil, elle semblait de meilleure humeur. Il ne put aller plus loin puisqu'elle se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce sans un mot. S'excusant auprès de ses parents, il la suivit et fut surpris de la retrouver dans sa chambre en train de ranger ses affaires.

« - Que fais-tu, demanda-t-il bêtement.

« - Je m'en vais. J'ai un truc de prévu avec Léanne, mentit-elle énervée.

« - Mitchie ? Qu'as-tu, lui redemanda-t-il en la regardant.

La jeune femme le fixa et il nota qu'elle était sur le point de lui expliquer mais William choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre. Il leur demanda s'il y avait un problème et elle alla dans la salle de bain pour chercher ses affaires qu'elle avait posé la veille. « S'il continue, je vais finir par quitter Shane, songea-t-elle. Ou plutôt l'obliger à me quitter en jouant la greluche collante à mort ! Je serais incapable de le quitter je l'aime trop ! »

Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune femme ne put se résoudre à quitter l'appartement puisque Stella vint lui parler, lui rappelant leur séance de shopping. L'étudiante décida de tenir compagnie à la mère de Shane et passa l'après-midi à lui montrer ses boutiques préférées, s'amusant à essayer beaucoup de tenues juste pour le plaisir. Lorsqu'elle la raccompagna chez son fils, la brunette avait retrouvé son sourire.

« - Merci encore pour cette tenue, dit-elle en sortant de la voiture, je la mets lundi obligée.

« - D'accord ma belle, bonne fin de week-end.

« - Vous aussi. Au revoir, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle démarrait.

Prenant ses sacs, elle sonna chez son copain qui lui ouvrit aussitôt.

« - Tu me guettais, demanda-t-elle en entrant.

« - Je dirais bien que non mais je me suis grillé tout seul donc oui. Je voulais comprendre.

« - Comprendre quoi ?

« - Ta réaction de tout à l'heure. Tu as été silencieuse tout le repas que t'as quitté précipitamment donc, je m'interroge sur le problème.

« - Honnêtement, j'ai eu l'impression d'être piégée avec ce déjeuner. Comme si tout le monde sauf moi savait qu'on mangerait ensemble !

« - Désolé, soupira-t-il, je voulais juste te prouver que mon père plaisantait. Il ne te draguait pas réellement ! La preuve, il est resté correct ce midi !

« - Tu veux faire avaler ce mensonge à qui, demanda-t-elle agressivement.

« - Euh Mitchie, calme-toi, je…

« - Que je me calme, s'énerva-t-elle. Et pourquoi je me calmerais ?

« - Bon c'est quoi le problème, puisque _visiblement_, il y en a un, cria-t-il à son tour.

« - Le problème ? Le problème c'est ce déjeuner que tu m'as imposé. C'est le pied de ton père qui n'arrêtait pas de caresser le mien. C'est ces ses remarques sur mes jambes et des regards lubriques sur les cuisses. C'est _ça_ le problème !

« - Mais tu divagues, il n'a rien fait de tout ça !

« - T'as raison oui je divague, fit-elle froidement en le fixant.

Sur ces mots, elle prit son sac qu'elle n'avait pas défait depuis la fin du repas et reprenant ses achats, quitta l'appartement plus qu'énervée. Elle ne sortit pas tout de suite de l'immeuble cependant puisqu'elle appela sa meilleure amie.

« - Léanne ? _Hey_ _Mitchie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, t'as l'air toute triste_. Je t'explique plus tard, tu peux venir me chercher chez Shane, s'il te plîit ? _Oui j'arrive, le temps de prévenir Jason et je suis là._ Merci, dit-elle en reniflant.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt et assise devant la porte attendit que sa 'sœur' arrive et monta dans sa voiture, le visage ravagé par les larmes. La jeune femme la conduisit chez elle sans voir que Shane les regardait par la fenêtre énervé autant contre les divagations de sa copine que contre lui-même. Il était certain que son père n'avait rien fait de ce qu'elle avait dit mais il ne voyait pas comment le lui prouver. Il alla s'allonger sur son lit, perdu par ce drôle de tour que lui jouait le destin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Mitchie posa ses sacs par terre avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Sa meilleure amie s'allongea à côté d'elle et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait. Cependant, sa colère était encore trop présente pour qu'elle ne réussisse à parler préférant pleurer sûre et certaine que Shane allait la quitter.

Intriguée par les larmes qu'elle entendait, Mandy les rejoignit et se plaçant de l'autre côté de la brunette, demanda ce qu'il se passait mais Léanne n'en avait aucune idée. Elsa se joignit à elles alors que Mitchie se calmait enfin et elle consentit à leur expliquer ce qu'elle avait. Entre deux sanglots, elle réussit tant bien que mal à résumer le repas du midi avant de conclure sur la dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir et les doutes qu'elle avait.

« - Mais non, sourit Mandy, tu lui plais trop pour qu'il te quitte pour ça.

« - Oui, il va t'en vouloir un peu parce que tu accuses son père de vouloir tromper sa mère avec toi mais c'est tout. Laisse-le se calmer et réfléchir à tout ça, il va revenir vers toi, assura leur amie.

« - Et s'il ne revient pas, hoqueta la brunette inquiète. Je ferais mieux de lui envoyer un message…

« - Non, la coupa Léanne. Les filles ont raison. Si tu comptes pour lui, il reviendra, sinon c'est que tu perdais ton temps avec lui. Bon j'annule mon rencard avec Jay et on passe la soirée à regarder des films de filles en se faisant les ongles et en critiquant les garçons !

« - Je m'occupe du pop corn, s'exclama Elsa en se levant, à force j'ai l'habitude !

« - Ok je file louer des films qu'on n'a pas déjà vu cent fois, sourit Mandy.

« - Et moi je te confisque ton portable pour ne pas que tu craques. Je te le rends s'il sonne ne t'en fais pas. Toi, tu mets une compresse fraîche sur tes yeux et on va piquer tous les vernis de cette maison, pour avoir plus de choix ! Allez, allez, la pressa-t-elle.

Mitchie lui tendit son portable et se leva pour aller se nettoyer le visage, laissant ses amies s'occuper de préparer leur soirée fille.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Shane prit son téléphone pour appeler sa copine puis se ravisa. Il ignorait quoi lui dire et surtout comment réagir face à ce qu'elle avait dit. Certes, il était certain que son père était fidèle à sa mère mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit au début. Elle s'était sentie piégée par ce déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas demandé. « La mettre devant le fait accompli n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu, songea-t-il. Je devrais l'appeler ne serait-ce que pour m'excuser de ça ! » Il reprit donc son portable et vérifia si elle l'avait appelé ou envoyé un texto seulement l'écran restait vierge et il soupira. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de l'appeler le premier, ni si vite. Ce n'était pas dans sa logique. Il préférait y réfléchir encore et peser chaque élément pour savoir quoi penser de l'ensemble. Il passa donc la soirée à jouer avec son portable résistant à l'envie de l'appeler trop tôt pour ne pas qu'elle pense qu'elle avait un quelconque contrôle sur lui, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'imagina pleurer dans son lit puis se plonger dans ses cours pour oublier le fiasco de ce week-end.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, je m'arrête-là. Bon ok, l'attitude du père est bizarre, celle de Shane normale quant à Mitchie… Bah c'est une fille elle a forcément raison ! ^^ Bon comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Et la conversation entre Shane et Mitchie au début ? Le début de week-end très chaud avant d'être brutalement refroidi à cause d'une sombre histoire de fuite de gaz (merci à **SubaruShiro** c'est à elle que vous devez cette coupure qui n'était pas prévue) Le reste de la soirée ? Le repas et l'attitude de William ? La complicité entre Stella et Mitchie ? La dispute des amoureux ? L'équipe de choc chez les filles qui rebooste le moral de Mitchie en deux coup de cuillère à pot (drôle d'expression mais bon) ?

Miss Tagada (L)

**PS** : Voilà c'était le dernier post de l'année puisque dès la semaine prochaine je poste ma fic de noël. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira à ce propos. Ça parle d'un prince, d'un débile (y en a toujours un) d'un vol, d'un accident, d'un bisou, de panneaux photovoltaïques, d'un bar, d'une bouteille d'eau, de moulures au plafond, d'un bal, d'une écharpe… Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre ^^


	4. Chapitre 03

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Sans plus tarder, parce que vous auriez dû avoir ce chapitre hier déjà, voici les rars et on se retrouve en bas. Merci à **Audrey** (Hello miss. Et oui on passe du chaud au froid… Tu verras c'est souvent le cas dans cette fiction mdrr Ah ben non n'abîme pas Will, laisse Shane s'en occuper mdrr Alors en fait y a déjà moi pour consoler Shane, va falloir faire la queue mdrrr Bisouilles), **Marine** (Hello miss. Ouais je crois que tout le monde voudrait connaître la fin mdrr Bisouilles), **Butterfly Fictions**, **Guest** (Hello toi. Ouais le père de Shane est vraiment chelou… Bises) et **Allison** (Salut toi. Merci beaucoup pour tes mots, ils m'ont touché la première fois que je les ai lu et même aujourd'hui ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Chapitre 03**

Quand lundi arriva, Mitchie se leva avec une bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Suite à sa dispute avec Shane, elles avaient passé le week-end entre fille à critiquer les garçons, leurs trouvant tous les défauts du monde, avant d'aller voir un film entre elles et de finir la soirée en boite où elles dansèrent jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

« - Debout, hurla-t-elle en frappant à chaque porte lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de bain. _C'est le matin, il faut se lever / Le soleil brille et nous promet une belle journée / Tout est réuni pour qu'aujourd'hui soit exceptionnel / Alors viens avec moi on va profiter de la journée / Pour oublier ces moments cruels / Qui nous font tant déprimer_, fredonna-t-elle en préparant le petit-déjeuner.

« - Plus jamais on t'emmène en boite, grommela Mandy en bâillant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour avoir la pêche, moi j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un tracteur !

« - _J'ai décidé de profiter de la journée. / D'oublier tout ce qui n'est pas gai. / Pour ne pas déprimer. / Et me coucher avec l'envie de pleurer !_

« - La ferme, grogna Elsa en s'attablant. Comment elle fait pour rimer dès le matin… Non, tu ne réponds pas, cette question n'était pas pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche.

« - Très bien, mais gare à vous demain. Il se pourrait bien que je décide de croquer la vie à pleine dent. Et vous…

« - Non je t'aime Mitchie mais là si tu te la fermes pas, je t'étrangle, intervint Léanne, en bâillant longuement. Je suis HS.

La brunette allait lui signaler que ça se voyait mais on sonna à la porte et elle alla ouvrir pleine de joie. Joie qui retomba lorsqu'elle fit face à Shane.

« - Salut, fit-il gêné.

« - Je… Bonjour. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Bien, éluda-t-il, je venais juste pour… Salut les filles, ajouta-t-il en voyant trois têtes dépasser du mur.

« - Allez vous préparer on doit être à la fac dans une heure… Désolée, elles sont curieuses. Que voulais-tu dire ?

« - Rien, je… Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de tulipes. Je sais que ce sont tes fleurs préférées et je voulais savoir si tu m'en voulais toujours pour samedi ?

« - Non, c'est du passé, admit-elle en prenant les fleurs. Tu veux entrer ?

« - Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai une grosse journée, admit-il, mais si t'es libre à un moment on pourrait aller faire du shopping ?

« - Depuis quand me suivre dans les boutiques fait parti de tes hobbies ?

« - Depuis que j'ai décidé de t'offrir une journée shopping. Tu choisis, je paye, ça te convient ?

« - Dis oui, hurlèrent ses colocataires d'une seule voix.

« - Je… J'ai une semaine chargée. Enfin jusqu'à vendredi midi.

« - Je viendrais te chercher à la fac, à quelle heure finis-tu ?

« - Treize heures, répondit-elle perdue.

« - Dans ce cas, vendredi, on fera du shopping en amoureux, décida-t-il heureux. Bonne semaine, ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il s'éloigna trop vite et la jeune femme grogna avant de l'attraper par sa cravate pour l'attirer contre elle. Elsa vint prendre les fleurs sans qu'il ne la voit permettant à Mitchie de s'accrocher doucement à son cou. Il sourit, ravi que leur dispute soit oubliée et la serra contre lui quelques minutes, se régalant de la sentir se détendre dans ses bras. Le manque d'air les sépara et elle sourit en se mordant la lèvre.

« - J'ai hâte d'être à vendredi, chuchota-t-elle les yeux brillants.

« - Moi aussi. J'essaierais de t'appeler dans la semaine, ok ?

« - Envoie plutôt des messages, je te répondrais quand je pourrais comme ça.

Il sourit et après avoir hoché la tête, revint l'embrasser doucement avant de repartir la laissant sur le palier avec le regard rêveur. Un claquement de doigts la fit revenir à elle et la jeune femme se tourna pour voir ses amies la fixer, amusées.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« - Rien, occupe-toi de tes fleurs, répondit Léanne.

Mitchie hocha la tête et ferma la porte pour aller mettre ses tulipes dans un vase qu'elle posa dans sa chambre où elle termina de se préparer. Ne voulant pas plaire à ses camarades, elle enfila rapidement un jeans, un débardeur dos nu ajouta une chemise large qu'elle ne ferma pas puis s'observa dans son psyché. Elle la noua sur son nombril, avant de la boutonner complètement et changea encore d'avis. Elle enfila une tunique blanche large qu'elle coupa avec une grosse ceinture en cuir noir, comme sa veste. Satisfaite, elle se fit une queue de cheval, jeta son étui à lunettes dans son sac, avec ses cours, puis enfila des ballerines noires avant de quitter l'appartement avec ses amies.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Shane quant à lui eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer au travail. Il pensait sans cesse au regard brillant de sa copine, à la joie sur son visage lorsqu'il lui avait promis de passer l'après-midi de vendredi avec elle à faire les magasins. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Jason qui, en plus d'être son plus vieil ami, était aussi son collègue. Lorsque la réunion se termina enfin, ils rejoignirent leurs bureaux se donnant rendez-vous à dix heures pour leur pause matinale.

« - T'es à l'ouest, commenta simplement son ami en le rejoignant.

« - Probablement. Pourquoi ça ?

« - Stacy, la petite stagiaire de la cafète, se damnerait pour un regard de toi et tu ne la calcules même pas.

« - Elle est en stage depuis quand, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Elle a commencé ce matin, rit-il. Allez raconte, c'est Mitchie ? Elle a renoncé à son vœu ?

« - Non et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle y renonce. Je trouve ça génial au contraire. J'apprends à la connaître, comme quand on allait à l'école. Tu sais quand l'obsession du sexe ne t'avait pas encore contaminé.

« - Ouais comme avant Marie-Angélique.

« - Ouais comme avant mon ex. Enfin une de mes ex, admit-il.

Ils se sourirent et Shane expliqua à son ami qu'il s'était disputé avec sa copine à cause d'une mauvaise interprétation de celle-ci vis-à-vis de l'attitude de son père. Jason l'écouta calmement avant de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire. Il voyait bien que son ami était partagé entre croire sa copine et l'admiration qu'il avait pour son père.

« - Aucune idée. Rien, me paraît pas mal ? Je n'ai qu'à éviter qu'ils se rencontrent pour le moment. Et quand ça sera plus sérieux avec Mitchie, on verra ?

« - C'est pas sérieux entre vous, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Si, mais… Disons que j'ai envie de faire un bout de chemin avec elle mais j'ignore si c'est à moi qu'elle dira oui.

« - Avoue, t'aimerais bien !

« - Ouais, comme ça, il pourra enfin la voir nue, intervint Nate en arrivant. Je déteste mon job !

« - Courage, ça se termine à la fin de la semaine, rit Shane pour ne pas rebondir sur ce qu'il avait dit avant. Après t'es libre !

« - Ouais retour à la case, « chercher un emploi », dit-il en mimant les guillemets. N'empêche il y a des fois, je me dis que ça serait cool qu'on monte notre propre boite ! Tous les trois, avec nos apports, on serait les chefs, ça serait cool et je n'aurais plus à servir tout le monde à la cafète !

« - Jason a un diplôme d'ingénieur, moi d'architecte / décorateur et toi mon pote tu as ?

« - Bon j'ai arrêté les cours avant d'aller à la fac mais je connais le boulot de serveur, secrétaire, animateur de colo, responsable de projet, comptable et standardiste… Sans compter mon pote que je suis un secouriste hors pair !

« - Ouais mais aucun de nous n'a l'étoffe de patron, se moqua Jason.

Ils se regardèrent et soupirèrent. Depuis trois ans maintenant, ils avaient comme projet de monter leur propre boite de construction seulement, ils attendaient que Nate se décide à travailler dans le bâtiment. C'était la seule chose qui leur manquait et le jeune homme décida de se renseigner afin de trouver un contrat qui lui permettrait d'obtenir son diplôme.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand vendredi midi arriva enfin, Mitchie sourit et rangea ses affaires à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle avait attendu ce jour toute la semaine et ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : revoir son copain et oublier tout le reste. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise de le voir garé devant le bâtiment principal et lui courut presque dans les bras. Il sourit et la garda prisonnière quelques instants en l'embrassant comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des semaines. Comme souvent elle s'accrocha à son cou ne se lassant pas le sentir contre elle. Lorsque l'air leur manqua, ils s'éloignèrent juste assez pour que leurs fronts se collent.

« - Pas de bêtises, cria Léanne, et amusez-vous bien.

Ils acquiescèrent puis montèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme qui les emmena d'abord déjeuner dans un petit bistrot de quartier qu'il adorait. Heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent personne qu'ils connaissaient et purent s'enfermer dans une bulle, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Assis face à face, ils se fixaient sans cesse, et Shane ne résista pas à l'envie qu'il avait de caresser son visage. Se penchant au-dessus de la table, il l'embrassa doucement puis lui prit la main pour entrelacer leurs doigts, la faisant sourire. Une nouvelle fois, sachant qu'ils se verraient, elle avait enfilé un short avec des ballerines. Elle déchaussa son pied gauche et vint doucement frôler la jambe de son copain qui sourit étonné de ce geste. Il sentit le pied de sa copine remonter le long de son jeans et lorsqu'elle le posa sur sa cuisse, il attrapa doucement sa cheville et la caressa tendrement. Ils furent brutalement ramenés sur terre lorsque le serveur leur apporta leur dessert qu'ils mangèrent rapidement. Pendant qu'elle partit se laver les mains et se refaire une beauté, Shane alla payer avant de l'attendre à l'entrée du petit restaurant.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire les boutiques et il fut rassuré en la voyant entrer dans des magasins aux prix abordables. La jeune femme lui fit connaître les boutiques dont elle raffolait et essaya, pour lui, plusieurs jupes ou robes s'amusant de l'étincelle qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. A un moment, il lui tendit plusieurs vêtements, lui demandant de les essayer ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Elle sourcilla devant l'assemblage mais enfila le short et le débardeur blanc avant de rajouter la tunique rose bonbon transparente par-dessus puis sortit.

« - Un cocktail à la main et t'es prête à faire la pub de n'importe quelle plage de sable blanc, dit-il doucement.

« - Avec le vent salé dans les cheveux, alors que le sable me chauffe doucement les pieds, rêva-t-elle. Ça donne envie de partir en vacance.

« - C'est toi qui me donne envie de partir en vacance, chuchota-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

Elle rit mais répondit à son baiser avant de retourner se changer, lui rendant les vêtements pour qu'il les range où il les avait trouvé. Elle fut donc surprise lorsqu'elle le vit en caisse et le rejoignit, perdue. Il sourit et lui rappela le programme de la journée la faisant un peu grimacer. Certes, ils avaient convenu qu'il paierait pour elle mais à aucun moment elle n'avait décidé de prendre cette tenue. « Même si elle est vachement sympa, reconnut-elle. »

Ils firent plusieurs boutiques, achetant parfois des vêtements ou des bijoux, parfois des objets pour chez lui. Il rit en s'apercevant qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être un couple qui refaisait leur appartement. Elle sourit et lui proposa de reposer ce qu'il ne voulait pas mais il haussa les épaules. Elle choisissait des objets souvent neutres ou assez masculins afin que son logement ne ressemble pas à une maison de poupée. Sauf au moment où il la perdit de vue. Il la chercha à travers les quelques rayons et la retrouva devant de gros coussins rouge en forme de cœur.

« - Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas pour chez moi ?

« - Si, je prévois aussi d'ajouter des rideaux à petit cœurs, des lampes à froufrou, un tapis et des coussins roses dans ta chambre et… Je plaisante, rit-elle en le voyant sourciller. Je réfléchissais à en prendre un pour mon lit. Je trouve ça original.

Il acquiesça, septique, puis ils quittèrent le magasin aux environs de dix-neuf heures. Shane proposa de rentrer chez lui et elle hocha la tête en souriant. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture, elle embrassa sa joue, le remerciant de la journée qu'elle avait passée. Il sourit simplement lui cachant le fait qu'il avait aimé quand elle cherchait de quoi décorer son appartement. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, elle soupira longuement et il allait lui demander ce qu'elle avait lorsqu'il nota son petit sourire satisfait. Ils posèrent les sacs dans la chambre d'amis et il voulut lui proposer de se reposer pendant qu'il faisait le repas mais, elle l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser la serrant contre lui avant de la porter doucement alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

« - Cet après-midi était génial, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche, dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu plus de temps.

« - Peut-être demain, qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Non, j'ai un autre programme pour nous demain.

« - Qui est ?

« - Surprise, chuchota la jeune femme en souriant avant de se détacher de lui.

Il sourit amusé et lui proposa de prendre sa douche si elle le désirait et elle acquiesça. Elle l'avait déjà prise au matin mais ce soir, elle avait envie de sentir bon juste pour lui. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et sourcilla avant de ressortir.

« - Comment ça se fait que tu aies mes produits de beauté chez toi ?

« - J'ai demandé la liste à Léanne comme ça on n'est pas obligé de repasser par votre colocations pour que tu aies ce qu'il te faut.

« - Il ne manque que ma brosse à dent, admit-elle, mais…

« - Regarde dans le tiroir, proposa-t-il.

Intriguée, elle obéit et sourit en voyant une brosse toute neuve. Elle sourit et prit sa douche. Son copain lui proposa de prendre son temps, lui expliquant qu'il préparait le repas en attendant. Elle acquiesça à travers la porte et lorsqu'elle ressortit, trois quart d'heure plus tard, elle le rejoignit pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il voulut lui demander la raison de ce nouveau merci puis renonça, l'attitude câline de sa copine était plus importante que la raison de ses gestes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui proposa de le remplacer aux fourneaux et il réfléchit quelques secondes.

« - D'accord mais tu n'entres pas dans la salle à manger ni dans le salon, ok ?

« - Promis. Je vais juste prendre mes cours dans ta voiture pour réviser en surveillant le repas.

Il acquiesça et lui donna son trousseau avant d'aller se laver à son tour. Il l'écouta évoluer dans son appartement et sourit en l'entendant aller dans sa chambre ou dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme rejoignit sa chambre pour prendre un tee-shirt propre et sourit en la voyant allongée en travers de son lit, un livre devant elle, son portable à côté.

« - Tu attends un appel ?

« - Non il sonne toutes les deux minutes pour ne pas que j'oublie de tourner tes pâtes.

« - Ok, sourit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, reste-là et repose-toi je m'occupe du reste, proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et lorsqu'elle fut seule, se demanda ce qu'il préparait. Elle était très curieuse habituellement et dut se battre avec elle-même pour ne pas aller l'espionner. Elle se replongea dans ses cours pour ne pas céder.

Se sentant observée, elle releva la tête et le vit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« - Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

« - Pas loin de cinq minutes, admit-il sans cesser de sourire, mais je n'avais pas envie de te déranger, t'es mignonne quand tu réfléchis. J'envie même tes camarades d'amphi.

« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il n'y a que quand je sais que je dois te voir que je montre mes jambes, sourit-elle.

« - Dans ce cas, je m'envie moi-même d'avoir la chance d'être un des seuls à pouvoir les admirer.

« - Idiot, rit-elle, alors je peux voir ce que tu as préparé tout à l'heure ?

« - Tout est prêt.

Elle sourit et se releva d'un bond. Rangeant rapidement ses cours dans son sac, elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle à manger et resta sans voix. Il avait fermé les volets et la pièce était simplement éclairée par des lampes tamisées sauf la table où trônait deux bougies. Celle-ci avait été dressée pour deux et la jeune femme entra doucement n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était réel. Elle se tourna enfin vers son copain qui attendait simplement son avis. Seulement, le sourire qu'il lut sur son visage répondit à sa place et il la rejoignit pour l'embrasser doucement avant de tirer sa chaise. Mitchie se laissa faire profitant de l'attention qu'il lui accordait et quand il apporta l'entrée, elle prit la parole.

« - Je me sens comme une reine, c'est magnifique.

« - Je suis content que ça te plaise, j'avais peur d'en faire trop.

« - En faire trop, sourcilla-t-elle. Shane, je suis une grande romantique, pour moi tu n'en feras jamais trop. Même si tu venais chanter la sérénade sous ma fenêtre déguisé en Roméo alors que c'est la nuit.

« - J'en prends note, sourit-il en la servant.

Elle acquiesça et durant le repas, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, savourant simplement la soirée qui leur semblait idyllique. A plusieurs reprises, la jeune femme voulut lui demander s'il la croyait, vis-à-vis de son père, puis renonça ne voulant pas gâcher le moment. A la place, elle lui raconta quelques anecdotes de son enfance, ou ses rêves alors qu'il faisait de même se régalant tout deux, de l'intimité qu'ils se créaient.

« - Alors dis-moi, demanda-t-il en apportant une glace qu'il avait fait lui-même, comment préfères-tu terminer ta soirée ? En continuant cette agréable conversation dans ma chambre ou devant un film que tu adores ?

« - Quel film ?

« - _PS : I love you_.

« - Va pour le film, sourit-elle, on continuera de discuter après.

Il rit mais admit que ce programme lui convenait parfaitement. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur glace, ils rejoignirent le salon où, là encore, une ambiance romantique avait été créée. Shane avait posé des foulards noir sur les lampes sur pied créant ainsi une sorte d'intimité et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Dès que le film se lança, Mitchie se blottit dans ses bras et il l'enlaça avant joie, savourant pleinement sa présence. A ce moment-là seulement, il s'aperçut combien elle lui avait manqué et il se promit de ne plus rester aussi longtemps sans la voir.

Durant le film, aucun ne parla. Ils regardèrent Hilary Swank se remettre de la mort tragique de Gérard Butler. Quand le film fut terminé, Shane se tourna vers sa copine pour la voir le regard brillant. Sans un mot, il lui tendit un mouchoir, la faisant rougir avant d'essuyer ses yeux et de venir l'embrasser. Il sourit contre ses lèvres mais y répondit avec tendresse. La jeune femme se tourna pour lui faire face s'asseyant ainsi à califourchon sur ses genoux et noua ses bras dans son cou, le caressant du bout des doigts alors qu'il l'enlaçait délicatement. Doucement, il fit glisser ses mains dans son dos avant de remonter lentement sa tunique pour passer ses mains dessous. Il la sentit frissonner lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact. Comme elle ne s'éloigna pas, il en conclut qu'elle appréciait ses caresses et continua de frôler sa peau. Le manque d'air les sépara et Shane partit aussitôt à la conquête de son cou alors que ses doigts remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale déclenchant chez sa copine plusieurs frissons de bonheur. Tendrement, il caressa son ventre alors que sa bouche venait de retrouver la zone de son cou la plus sensible, la faisant soupirer son prénom. Il sourit se régalant de l'entendre chuchoter et doucement ses doigts remontèrent sur les côtes de sa copine jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa poitrine.

« - Attends, soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Shane allait s'excuser d'avoir été trop vite seulement ces ses mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'il la vit retirer son haut avant de revenir l'embrasser. La retenant, il la fit s'allonger sur le canapé et se colla à elle alors que d'une main il se retenait de l'écraser l'autre parcourant déjà son corps se régalant de la douceur de sa peau ou des courbes qu'il s'amusait à redessiner du bout de l'index. Délaissant sa bouche, il repartit à la conquête de son cou alors qu'elle levait la tête lui facilitant l'accès tout en se cambrant doucement sous ses caresses. La jeune femme soupira son prénom à plusieurs reprises et il s'éloigna d'elle la faisant grogner de mécontentement.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-il en la fixant.

« - Avec ton tee-shirt, il me gêne, décréta-t-elle.

« - Tu n'as qu'à me l'enlever, sourit-il amusé.

Le jeune homme n'avait dit ça que pour la faire rire, il fut donc étonné en la sentant le repousser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux. S'asseyant à son tour, elle l'embrassa doucement cherchant la fin du vêtement avant de le faire lentement remonter. Elle ne s'éloigna de lui que pour l'enlever complètement alors qu'il levait les bras, lui facilitant le travail.

« - Voilà ça ira mieux, sourit-elle en le jetant au sol.

Il sourit à son tour et revint l'embrasser avant de poser sa main sur le canapé en la sentant se rallonger l'entraînant avec lui. Il grogna satisfait lorsqu'il sentit leurs corps refaire doucement connaissance et passa sa main dans son dos pour la coller complètement à lui. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, appréciant elle aussi la sensation. Quand il quitta ses lèvres, elle releva la tête s'abandonnant doucement à son copain. Elle le sentit embrasser son cou, descendre vers ses épaules avant d'arriver sur le haut de sa poitrine. A partir de ce moment, il devint plus tendre et elle gémit presque de le sentir aussi attentionné. Alors qu'il découvrait sa poitrine, sa main elle, repartit à la conquête de sa cuisse frôlant doucement la peau de celle-ci avant de la placer contre sa taille à laquelle elle s'accrocha avant d'arrêter son petit ami. Il grogna contre sa peau et allait lui demander ce qu'elle voulait mais elle se leva du canapé sous son regard perdu. Il l'imita et sourcilla lorsqu'elle sourit avant de l'attirer à elle en tirant sur les passants de son jeans.

« - Viens, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Sans s'éloigner de lui, elle commença à reculer jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit. Il la laissa faire, et s'arrêta.

« - Attends quelques secondes que je ferme l'appartement.

Elle acquiesça et il partit verrouiller sa porte d'entrée rapidement avant de revenir vers elle. Il se stoppa dans l'encadrement de sa chambre en la voyant assise sur le lit. Lui faisant signe de venir vers elle, elle sourit en le voyant lui obéir après avoir fermé la porte de la pièce et s'allongea doucement à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Quand il fut allongé au-dessus d'elle, la jeune femme sourit et prit une de ses mains qu'elle posa sur son soutien-gorge.

« - Touche-moi Shane !

« - Et ton vœu, demanda-t-il dans un moment de lucidité.

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai décidé de rester vierge jusqu'à mon mariage que je suis contre toute forme de plaisir à deux.

Il la fixa intrigué une seconde puis comprit enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'approcha d'elle pour revenir l'embrasser tout en caressant le vêtement avant de descendre sur son ventre. Malheureusement, elle se repoussa de quelques centimètres et chuchota :

« - Arrête de m'embrasser quand tu me touches. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez belle pour que tu me regardes dans les yeux.

« - D'accord, chuchota-t-il en pressant simplement ses lèvres avant s'éloigner.

Intimidé par cette façon de faire, le jeune homme eut un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ses gestes durant quelques minutes. Si ce n'était pas la première fille qu'il déshabillait, c'était la première qui lui demandait de la regarder en même temps et il se sentait légèrement perdu. Heureusement, il retrouva vite sa confiance en lui lorsqu'il la vit fermer les yeux en se cambrant alors qu'il caressait son nombril. Etrangement, la voir s'abandonner à lui ne lui parut pas suffisant et il embrassa sa peau, cherchant à la faire soupirer son prénom. Lorsqu'enfin il l'entendit, il sourit contre sa peau et remonta doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine où il stoppa ses baisers pour la regarder alors qu'il faisait tomber une des bretelles du vêtement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand Mitchie ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, sa première pensée fut que sa soirée avait été délicieuse. Elle chercha ensuite à sentir son copain.

« - Tu te réveilles enfin, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

« - Moui, admit-elle, mais je retournerais bien dans les bras de Morphée.

« - Ah non, murmura-t-il, tu vas plutôt venir dans les miens, ajouta-t-il à son oreille avant de la retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

La jeune femme sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement, se collant à lui pour retrouver l'intimité qu'ils avaient créée la veille. Elle repensa à leur soirée et surtout à la joie qu'elle avait sentie lorsqu'ils s'étaient couchés ensemble seulement vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements. « Ou presque, songea-t-elle en se rappelant qu'il lui avait enlevé le haut des siens. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi, chuchota-t-il en la regardant.

« - Toi. Et la tendresse que tu as eue envers moi hier soir et cette nuit, avoua-t-elle. J'ai souvent imaginé ce genre de moment mais je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait être aussi… Je ne trouve pas de mot tellement c'était beau. Merci.

« - Merci à toi ma belle, chuchota-t-il, ce qu'on a vécu cette nuit était très intense et j'en ai apprécié chaque seconde.

La jeune femme sourit et revint l'embrasser avec douceur avant de s'allonger sur lui le faisant sourire à son tour. Il aimait sa façon de vivre et même si certaines fois il regrettait le vœu qu'elle avait fait, certains jours comme ce matin, il ne l'appréciait que plus. Cette interdiction avait donné à leur câlin la tendresse des premiers moments et il était pressé d'être au soir pour pouvoir recommencer à la découvrir doucement. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par sa petite amie qui l'embrassa. Il répondit cependant à son baiser avant de les faire basculer et commença à caresser sa taille. Le manque d'air les sépara et il soupira.

« - Et si j'allais nous acheter des viennoiseries à la boulangerie en face pour un petit déjeuner au lit ?

« - Ok mais je te préviens moi je ne quitte pas ton lit.

« - Cool, ça veut dire quand je reviendrais tu seras toujours si peu habillée, se moqua-t-il.

Elle sourit et tandis qu'il se levait, elle prit son oreiller et le serra contre elle. S'habillant rapidement il quitta l'appartement la laissant seule. La jeune femme soupira longuement et s'allongea sur le dos en fermant les yeux quand on sonna à la porte.

« - J'arrive, cria-t-elle en songeant que c'était son copain.

Sortant du lit, elle lui piqua un tee-shirt et sourit en voyant que c'était un marcel puis se précipita pour lui ouvrir pensant qu'il avait oublié ses clés.

« - Je… Monsieur Gray ?

« - Bonjour Mitchie, décidément, t'es toujours là, sourit-il en entrant. Shane est là ?

« - Non, il est en bas, il… Il arrive, ajouta-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Refermant la porte, elle enfila la veste qu'elle avait la veille en se retenant de le jeter dehors comme un malpropre. William acquiesça et rejoignit le salon en décrétant qu'il allait l'attendre. Malgré elle, la jeune femme lui proposa de lui servir un café tout en espérant pouvoir aller remettre son short seulement, il ne répondit pas et elle dut le rejoindre. Elle tira sur le tee-shirt au maximum voulant cachant ses jambes et grimaça en voyant qu'ainsi il révélait la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle boutonna sa veste avant d'entrer dans le salon pour lui reposer la question.

« - Non, je te remercie. Mais viens donc t'asseoir avec moi, au lieu de rester debout, sourit-il. D'après Shane tu crois que je te drague, et j'aimerais éclaircir la situation.

« - Ah oui, fit-elle sarcastique. J'espère que vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous me faisiez du pied samedi dernier.

Il rit de bon cœur et lui expliqua qu'il pensait que s'était le pied de sa femme. Mitchie sourcilla et s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle déglutit en voyant son haut de la veille et alla le ramasser malgré qu'il soit près de William qui en profita pour la cintrer par la taille avant de l'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

« - Alors dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu as un tatouage sur le nombril ?

« - Quoi ? Non, répondit-elle franchement. J'ignore qui…

« - C'est ce que Stella m'a assuré. Un petit motif qu'elle adore et qu'elle voudrait se faire à la cheville. Montre-le-moi s'il te plaît !

La jeune femme assura que c'était faux mais il refusa de la croire et commença à la chatouiller. Il savait, grâce à son fils qu'elle était très chatouilleuse et profita de cette information. La brunette se tordit aussitôt en essayant de lutter contre son rire. Elle voulait surtout s'éloigner de cet homme qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Heureusement quelques minutes après la porte se rouvrit sur Shane qui la prévint qu'il venait de rentrer.

« - Viens m'aider, cria-t-elle en riant à moitié malgré elle.

« - Eh bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien, soupira-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

« - Il ne fallait pas dire que ta copine était chatouilleuse, se défendit son père.

De son côté, Mitchie les fusilla tous les deux des yeux et replaçant le marcel, prit son haut et se réfugia dans la salle de bain pour se laver après avoir été chercher ses vêtements de la veille.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà je coupe ici. Ok c'est très mal coupé je le sais mais tant pis, moi j'aime bien. Et vous ? Quelle partie avez-vous préféré ? Le réveil en rime de Mitchie ? Le bouquet de fleur de Shane ? La conversation qu'il a avec Jason et Nate ? Leur journée shopping ? Leur dîner en amoureux ? La fin de soirée très très chaude et romantique ? Leur réveil câlin ? L'intervention de William ? Rien ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Rendez-vous dans **CINQ** reviews pour la suite

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Chapitre 04

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui me lisent encore voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci à **Audrey** (Salut miss. Et si je peux couper comme ça et vu que personne ne commente, je ne pense pas que cette coupure soit si dérangeante mdrr Euh non désolée je garde Shane… Sauf si tu peux m'avoir un acteur coréen auquel cas là je peux négocier mdrr Bisouilles) et **Butterfly** **Fictions**, pour leurs reviews. Lisez la note en bas de chapitre ou celle que je mettrais sur facebook dans quelques minutes.

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Chapitre 04**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shane entendit la porte de son appartement claquer et sourcilla. Laissant son père quelques minutes, il alla voir ce qu'il se passait et rattrapa sa copine.

« - Hey un problème ?

« - Non mais Léanne va mal, je rentre la consoler. Bonne fin de week-end, mentit-elle en continuant de descendre les marches.

« - Et notre petit-déjeuner au lit ?

« - T'as qu'à le prendre avec ton père, dit-elle méchamment sans le vouloir.

Il arqua un sourcil en entendant son ton et remonta chez lui pour essayer comprendre.

« - Dis-moi, dit-il à son père, il s'est passé quoi avec Mitchie ?

« - Rien, assura-t-il. On discutait et elle s'est moquée de moi, je l'ai chatouillée pour me venger et t'es arrivé. Pourquoi, j'interromps vos projets ?

« - Non, mentit-il en se souvenant qu'elle avait prévu quelque chose la veille.

Le jeune homme soupira et discuta avec son père. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait chez lui un samedi alors qu'onze heures n'avait pas encore sonné. Habituellement, à cette heure, il allait jouer au golf avec des amis. William lui expliqua qu'il avait eu envie de passer un moment avec son fils unique avant de s'excuser d'avoir bouleversé ses projets.

oOoOoOoOoOo

« - Shane et moi c'est terminé, déclara-t-elle en entrant.

« - Ah bon ? Pourquoi, demanda Elsa qui venait de sortir de sa chambre.

« - Parce que j'en ai plus que marre de son père. De ses incursions dans notre emploi du temps. De ses mains baladeuses et de ses regards de vieux dégueulasse, lista-t-elle en jetant ses sacs sur son lit.

« - Ola poulette pas si vite. Il s'est passé quoi ?

« - Mais rien, grogna-t-elle. Shane et moi on avait prévu un petit-déjeuner au lit et une journée cocooning et cet… Ce vieux pervers a profité que Shane soit à la boulangerie pour squatter l'appart alors que j'avais qu'un tee-shirt de mon copain sur le dos et un tanga… Et sous prétexte de voir un tatouage que je ne me suis jamais fait, il a commencé à me chatouiller tout en relevant le marcel. J'avais envie de le mordre !

« - Il fallait pas te gêner, décréta Léanne aussi énervée que la jeune femme. Il se prend pour qui ce sale type ?

« - Je sais pas mais si tu veux, j'ai des frères, je peux leur filer son adresse et leur dire de s'occuper de ce salaud, ajouta son amie.

« - Mouais, je vais d'abord aller courir, pour me vider la tête. Au fait Léanne, si jamais Shane appelle, tu vas mal c'est pour ça que j'ai fui son appart comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses.

Sa meilleure amie acquiesça et quelques minutes plus tard, Mitchie repartait de l'appartement, en jogging. Pendant qu'elle parcourait quelques kilomètres, ses amies en profitèrent pour avoir une discussion.

« - Il faudrait qu'on prévienne Shane, soupira Mandy.

« - Non, Mitchie va nous tuer si elle apprend qu'on rencarde son copain. Ceci dit, ajouta-t-elle pour Elsa, j'aime bien l'idée d'envoyer tes frères lui filer la correction qu'il mérite !

« - Moi aussi, j'aime cette idée. Surtout que Bastian est champion de judo dans la catégorie des moins de soixante-dix kilos… Et si tu en parlais à Jason ? Après tout, ils sont potes non ?

« - Pas bête, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'y mêler mon copain.

« - Renseigne-toi au moins, proposa Mandy intéressée par cette histoire. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une nana quitte Shane sans raison

Léanne la regarda pesant le pour et le contre puis acquiesça. Prenant son portable, elle allait chercher le numéro de son copain quand celui-ci l'appela au même instant. La jeune femme sourit et décida de mettre le haut-parleur en demandant aux autres de se taire.

« - Allo ?

« - Léanne ? Tu vas bien ?

« - Bah oui pourquoi, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Shane m'a envoyé un message en te maudissant. Selon lui tu vas mal et c'est pour ça que Mitchie est partie de chez lui énervée !

« - Ah non je n'y suis pour rien au contraire de certains.

« - Attaque directe ?

« - Pas contre toi mon chéri, t'es parfait… Dis-moi le temps que je te tiens. Tu le connais bien Shane ?

« - On a grandi ensemble, admit-il. On s'est rencontré au jardin d'enfant pourquoi ? C'était contre lui cette attaque indirecte ?

« - Non plus. Et sa famille tu la connais bien ?

« - Ok je t'arrête de suite, sourit-il. J'ai compris, tu veux savoir si son père drague ses copines habituellement ? La réponse est non. Will aime Stella comme un dingue, il n'irait pas la tromper encore moins avec une petite jeunette.

« - Ravie de l'apprendre. Ma question était plutôt, est-ce que les ex de Shane l'ont déjà quitté sans raison valable, du moins apparente ?

« - Laisse-moi réfléchir. Marie-Angélique avait trouvé mieux à mettre dans son lit. Chelsea a déménagé à Hawaï, Ophélie le trouvait trop entreprenant et les autres ne sont pas restées longtemps… Au fait pourquoi ?

« - Euh pour savoir, dit-elle simplement en fixant ses amies qui haussèrent les épaules.

Léanne enleva le haut-parleur et s'enferma dans sa chambre estimant que la suite de la conversation ne regardait personne laissant ses deux colocataires réfléchir à ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Si ce que Jason disait était vrai, c'était la première fois que Will cherchait à être plus qu'ami avec une copine de son fils et elles ne savaient pas quoi faire pour aider leur amie. Elles s'installèrent au salon pour réfléchir puis leur amie les rejoignit pour faire le point.

Quand Mitchie revint dans l'appartement, elle alla reprendre une douche en respirant calmement. Tout au long de son jogging, elle avait réfléchi à comment agir avec son copain et surtout le père de celui-ci et avait enfin trouvé une solution. Elle allait souffrir mais c'était à ses yeux la seule solution pour ne pas avoir de regrets. S'habillant simplement, elle sortit de la salle de bain et sourcilla quand Elsa l'appela au salon.

« - Conseil de guerre, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Presque, admit sa meilleure amie. Assieds-toi et écoute-nous jusqu'au bout avant de hurler.

« - Ok, je flippe c'est normal ?

« - Non, rit Mandy. Alors voilà suite à ton départ, on a réfléchi et…

« - Et on a mené notre petite enquête, soupira Léanne. En fait, on s'est simplement renseignées auprès de mon copain pour savoir si le père de Shane avait déjà essayé de draguer les copines de son fils.

« - Quoi, hurla-t-elle.

« - Calme-toi, lui rappela Elsa. On ne lui a pas demandé de but en blanc. Il nous a devancées en nous assurant que non mais Léanne lui a demandé si les ex de Shane l'avaient déjà quitté pour une raison qui semblait bizarre.

« - Non recevable, pour être exacte et la réponse est non également. Une l'a trompé avec un autre, une autre a déménagé et la dernière importante a trouvé Shane trop entreprenant mais hormis ça… R.A.S… Voilà maintenant tu peux hurler.

« - J'hallucine, soupira-t-elle. Je sais que je ne vous l'avais pas précisé mais ne vous mêlez pas de ça. Toi parce que ça risque de déborder sur ta relation avec Jason et vous deux parce que ce sont mes affaires. Je veux avoir quelqu'un avec qui critiquer les mecs quand j'aurais le cafard et je ne me vois pas aller voir ma mère.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, on sera encore là et de toute façon on sera forcément de ton côté.

« - Ouais, rit Mandy, même si t'as tort et qu'on le voit. T'es notre amie, on est avec toi. Et tant pis si on trouve Shane super chou avec toi.

« - Merci, sourit la brunette. Bon je vais réviser j'ai un cours à valider mardi et je ne voudrais pas le foirer… Au fait, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, Shane a appelé ?

« - Non. Pourquoi il aurait dû ?

« - Non, soupira-t-elle tristement.

Légèrement déçue, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et commença à ouvrir ses leçons. Seulement, son copain lui manquait et elle eut envie de l'appeler ne serait-ce que pour le rassurer. Seule la perspective d'entendre William en arrière fond l'en empêcha et elle se plongea dans ses cours pour tout oublier. Autant l'attitude du père que la soirée magique qu'elle avait passé avec son fils.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Shane passa la journée près de son portable, attendant un message de sa copine. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle fuyait et il s'en demandait la raison. Son père lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et le jeune homme le croyait. « Ou alors c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait, songea-t-il. Ou pas fait ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de lui en vouloir. Se balader presque en petite tenue devant mon père… Après elle dira qu'il la drague… Non ça ne ressemble pas à Mitchie d'agir ainsi. J'ai dû louper un truc mais je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est certain, elle était encore de bonne humeur quand j'ai quitté l'appartement. Ou alors c'est simplement la contrariété de voir son programme annulé à cause de mon père ? Ouais, c'est probablement ça ! » Pourtant, même son raisonnement lui semblait logique, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait à rien tant qu'il ne saurait pas, il prit son portable pour appeler sa copine. Les tonalités se succédèrent puis le répondeur s'enclencha.

« - Salut, c'est Mitchie, vous êtes bien au numéro que vous avez composé, vous savez quoi faire après le BIP. Bonne journée.

« - Hey ma belle, tu sais que je préfère ta voix en direct ? Je n'aime pas les enregistrements. Bon, je suppose que tu es encore avec Léanne, j'espère qu'elle va mieux. J'ai prévenu Jason qu'elle n'avait pas le moral enfin bref… Bon écoute, rappelle-moi quand tu auras ce message. Bon samedi.

Il raccrocha septique et décida d'appeler directement chez elle. Au bout de trois sonneries, on répondit enfin et il sourit.

« - _Elsa_, dit-elle simplement. _C'est qui et pour qui ?_ Salut, c'est Shane. Et pour Mitchie. _Désolée elle n'est pas là, avec Léanne, elles sont parties en virée shopping, on ne les reverra probablement pas avant demain soir. Ce soir si on a de la chance mais je n'y crois pas_. Ah ok. Tu sais si Mitchie a son portable ? _Euh non attends je vais vérifier. Mandy_, cria-t-elle, _tu peux voir si Mitchie ou Léanne ont pris leur portable avant de partir en virée, Shane est au téléphone._

« - Ok, cria la jeune femme.

Il attendit patiemment et sourit en entendant plusieurs portes claquer puis Elsa reprit la parole.

« - _Non elles les ont oublié. Volontairement je pense. Elles avaient besoin d'être entre elles. Même nous on n'a pas été convié donc… Tu veux lui laisser un message ?_ Non, soupira-t-il. Je la rappellerais demain. Merci quand même. _Pas de problème, salut_. Salut bonne journée, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Shane haussa les épaules et supposa qu'elle l'appellerait dès qu'elle aurait son message. Il décida, en attendant, de remettre son appartement en ordre. Il fit sa vaisselle puis le salon et la salle à manger, éliminant toutes traces de la soirée qu'ils avaient passés en amoureux, puis s'attaqua à la chambre. Espérant que Mitchie rentrerait chez elle rapidement, et qu'elle accepterait de passer la nuit chez lui, il aéra son lit qu'il fit correctement puis passa l'aspirateur. Il s'installa ensuite devant sa console pour jouer un peu, tout en surveillant son portable. Seulement lorsque celui-ci sonna, ce ne fut pas la personne qu'il voulait.

« - Ouais Jase, alors ta copine, tu l'as appelé ? _Ouais c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'appelle._ Elle va bien, s'inquiéta-t-il. _Ah oui parfaitement, elle a la même pêche que d'habitude. Mais elle m'a posé plusieurs questions sur toi et tes parents._ Comment ça ? _Ecoute je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé avec Mitchie ce matin mais Léanne m'a demandé pour quelles raisons tes ex t'avaient quittés. Je lui ai parlé que de Marie-Angélique, Ophélie et Chelsea_. Tu lui as parlé de Marie-Ange ? T'es dingue ! Mais pourquoi t'a-t-elle posé des questions ? _Aucune idée. Elle n'a pas voulu m'éclairer sur ce point mais vu que Mitchie est rentrée en pétard à mon avis, c'est lié._

Les deux hommes discutèrent plusieurs minutes puis Shane raccrocha pour appeler Mitchie. Une nouvelle fois il tomba sur le répondeur mais décida de ne pas laisser de message et prit ses clés. Quittant son appartement, il monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'à chez sa copine. Il se gara devant la voiture de Léanne et soupira. Comprenant que toutes les filles étaient dans le coup, il monta en se faisant passer pour un vendeur de tapis puis alla frapper directement au numéro dix.

« - J'arrive, cria Léanne. Oh Shane, sourit-elle, que fais-tu là ?

« - Et toi ? Selon Elsa, tu es actuellement avec Mitchie en train de courir les magasins pour te remonter le moral !

« - Je suis rentrée après avoir déposée Mitchie chez ses parents.

« - Ok dans ce cas, je vais aller la voir. Il faut que je lui parle d'un truc… Au fait, dit-il avant de descendre, la prochaine fois que ma vie amoureuse t'intéresse, renseigne-toi plutôt à la source. J'apprécie moyennement que tu fouilles mon passé surtout pour renseigner Mitchie.

« - Je n'ai rien demandé, intervint celle-ci justement. Laisse c'est bon, ajouta-t-elle pour sa meilleure amie qui repartit. Que veux-tu ?

« - Pourquoi tu m'as menti ce matin ?

« - Pourquoi ton père a essayé de me déshabiller ?

« - Il n'a pas… T'es sérieuse là ?

« - Ecoute Shane, je vais être franche. J'aime beaucoup être avec toi et je crois bien que je tombais réellement amoureuse de toi mais je préfère qu'on se sépare. Je refuse que ton père continue de me faire du pied pendant les repas, ou qu'il essaye de me déshabiller parce que soit disant ta maman lui aurait dit que j'avais un tatouage.

« - Attends tu as décidé ça toute seule ?

« - Comme une grande. Je sais très bien comment se finirait cette conversation autrement. Je te demanderais de choisir entre tes parents et moi et tu préférerais croire que ton père est un saint plutôt que ta copine depuis trois mois et c'est normal. Quand bien même ton père est un sale pervers. A ta place, je choisirais également ma famille alors on arrête-là !

« - Je crois que c'est mieux. Je ne pourrais pas sortir avec une fille qui insulte l'honneur de mon père. Encore moins si cette même personne se balade en petite tenue devant lui, l'accusa-t-il.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle choquée.

« - Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu comment tu étais habillée à mon retour ? Juste un de mes tee-shirts légèrement transparents. T'es juste une allumeuse et t'as raison, on n'a rien à faire ensemble.

« - Ouais bizarre que tu t'en aperçoives que quand ton vieux dégueulasse de père est là. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà fait mon deuil. Salut, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Le jeune homme la fixa ne réussissant pas à croire qu'il venait de se faire quitter par une fille à qui il tenait réellement. Il resta stoïque quelques minutes puis descendit doucement les marches cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il arriva dans sa voiture sans savoir comment et rentra chez lui en éteignant son portable. Il débrancha son fixe et s'assit dans son salon pour comprendre. _Bizarre que tu t'en aperçoives que quand ton vieux dégueulasse de père est là,_ lui rappela la voix de Mitchie dans sa tête. « Bizarre en effet, songea-t-il avant de se reprendre. Non mon père est un homme fidèle. Il a souvent eu l'occasion de tromper ma mère et jamais il n'a franchi le pas. Et puis franchement Marie-Angélique était carrément mieux foutu que Mitchie et il ne l'a pas approché, pourquoi il s'intéresserait à elle ? Elle doit faire erreur. Non elle fait erreur, se reprit-il. Ce n'est pas plus mal qu'on se sépare maintenant. » Convaincu par ses propres pensées, il se leva et rejoignit sa chambre. Consciencieusement, il réunit tout ce qui appartenait à Mitchie dans le but de lui rendre ses biens, seulement voir leurs deux brosses à dents dans le même verre, le fit douter. Non sur ce qu'elle disait mais sur cette rupture qu'il ne voulait pas. Lâchant son activité, il alla s'allonger sur son lit, en fixant le plafond pour réfléchir à la suite. « Je ne peux pas rester avec elle, songea-t-il, c'est certain. Pas après ce qu'elle a dit sur mon père. Mais je ne veux pas la perdre ! Comment faire ? Comment concilier les deux ? Pourquoi lui as-tu ouvert Mitchie ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas quitter mon esprit ? Est-ce que je te manque aussi ? Pleures-tu notre rupture ou es-tu déjà passée à autre chose, comme tu le dis ? Cette histoire avec mon père n'est-elle qu'une excuse pour partir avec un de tes camarades ? » _J'aime beaucoup être avec toi_. « Moi aussi j'aime être avec toi. Sentir ta main dans la mienne et ton visage sur mon épaule. Ton rire me manque déjà et pourtant je pouvais encore l'entendre ce matin. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a arraché le cœur et tu en as pris un morceau que tu gardes jalousement. Rends-moi ce morceau que je puisse refaire surface ! » _Je crois bien que je tombais réellement amoureuse de toi._ « Moi aussi, s'avoua-t-il. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à te le dire. J'avais peur que tu t'éloignes de moi en sachant que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi avoir mis fin à notre histoire ? On aurait pu convoquer mes parents et aplanir le sujet. Tu serais encore avec moi, et je ne me ferais pas l'effet d'être un type misérable ! »

Shane passa le reste du week-end ainsi, refusant de répondre à la porte. Il ne faisait que penser à sa copine, ex copine, à leur rupture qu'il n'acceptait pas, et espérait qu'il lui manquait aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie qu'elle passe à autre chose. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas guéri. Il fut cependant tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappa à sa porte et eut envie d'envoyer cette personne sur les roses puis renonça, préférant faire comme s'il n'était pas là seulement la personne sonna à plusieurs reprises.

« - Casse-toi, grommela-t-il doucement, qui que tu sois !

Malheureusement pour lui, la personne n'entendit pas sa prière et décida de sonner jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Le bruit continu l'énerva et il se leva d'un bond, plus qu'en colère.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il agressivement.

« - Salut, soupira Mandy en entrant. Je ne te dérangerais pas longtemps rassure-toi. Tu m'as l'air… Très occupé, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son tee-shirt froissé et sa barbe naissante. Rassure-toi ce n'est pas Mitchie qui m'envoie. En fait elle ignore que je suis ici et nous a demandé à toutes de ne pas nous mêler de votre histoire mais je voulais que tu saches qu'hier quand elle est rentrée, elle…

« - Tu l'as pas entendu, dit-il agressif, elle t'a demandé de ne pas t'en mêler alors fous le camp !

« - Hey calmos, j'y suis pour rien si ton père a essayé de la déshabiller et…

« - Dégage, hurla-t-il en rouvrant la porte.

Sans un mot, il la prit par le bras et la fit sortir de son appartement avant de claquer violemment la porte en lui demandant de faire passer le message. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange. Malheureusement à présent qu'il était énervé, il eut besoin de calmer sa colère et tourna dans son appartement cherchant un moyen de se calmer s'énervant de plus belle. Se changeant rapidement, il prit ses clés et quitta son appartement sans voir que Mandy était toujours là, inquiète pour lui. Elle fut cependant rassuré de le voir entrer dans un gymnase et rentra chez elle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, inconscient d'avoir été suivi, Shane rejoignit son vestiaire où il se changea. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il rejoignit la salle de boxe et commença à cogner contre un sac de sable accroché au plafond. Le premier coup lui fit tant de bien, qu'il se mit à frapper plus fort voulant extérioriser la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur. Il enchaîna les coups de poings alternant entre l'uppercut et le crochet, il fit cependant quelques directs, juste pour relâcher la pression.

« - Hey mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, demanda Nate perplexe. Oh molo le sac ne t'a rien fait !

« - Fous-moi la paix, répondit simplement le jeune homme sans cesser des donner des coups de poings.

« - Un problème avec Mitchie ?

« - Ne… Me… Parle… Plus… Jamais… De… Cette… Allumeuse !

Il ponctua chaque mot d'un coup et Nate arqua un sourcil en entendant parler de la brunette ainsi. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, deux s'il comptait la fois où il l'avait aperçu faisant du shopping avec des amies, mais à chaque fois qu'il parlait d'elle, Shane semblait avoir beaucoup de respect pour elle. Il pensa une seconde qu'il était frustré seulement quand il le suggéra son ami stoppa net ses coups.

« - Non je ne suis pas frustré, ni en manque ni rien ok ? Je ne veux juste plus entendre parler d'elle !

Sur ces mots, il mit un dernier coup et partit taper sur un autre sac, voulant fuir son ami qui était de plus en plus perplexe quant à son attitude. « Bon, songea-t-il, ce ne doit pas être le bon moment. Je lui demanderais quand il sera plus calme ! » Sur ces sages pensées, il alla faire un peu de corde tout en repensant à la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé en arrivant. Elle semblait espionner son ami et il se demanda s'il était au courant lorsqu'il se souvint l'avoir vu avec Mitchie.

Le jeune décorateur quitta la salle de sport vers vingt-deux heures. Il se sentait vidé de son énergie pourtant il mourrait d'envie de continuer à frapper les sacs de sable. Il se surprit même à espérer croiser des délinquants s'attaquant à plus faible qu'eux afin de pouvoir se défouler. Seulement il rentra chez lui sans avoir assisté à une altercation et s'observa dans le miroir qu'il avait installé dans l'entrée. « Tu fais peine à voir, se dit-il. Allez une bonne douche et après au lit ! » Il rejoignit sa salle de bain et commença à se laver lorsqu'il vit les produits de Mitchie. Machinalement, il ouvrit son gel douche et sourit en sentant aussitôt un léger parfum de pomme envahir la pièce. Il en versa un peu dans ses mains et se lava le visage avec avant d'utiliser le shampooing qu'il avait acheté pour elle. Il ferma les yeux et durant les quelques minutes que dura sa douche, il eut l'impression qu'elle était avec lui. Le retour sur terre lui fut donc très douloureux et il enfila simplement un caleçon avant de rejoindre son lit où il s'endormit exténué.

Quand il se leva le lendemain, il dut faire un effort pour ne pas se faire porter malade et éviter d'aller travailler. Il se prépara rapidement, et prit un petit-déjeuner complet pour compenser le repas qu'il avait sauté la veille puis rejoignit son bureau à sept heures. Il savait qu'il ne serait payé qu'à partir de huit mais il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans l'appartement où tout lui rappelait Mitchie. « Stop, pensa-t-il, Mitchie reste à l'appart là t'es au boulot, pense boulot ! » Il se répéta ce mantra plusieurs minutes et s'attaqua à ses dossiers. Il passa plusieurs appels afin de savoir où en étaient certains chantiers qu'il supervisait puis Jason entra en le saluant.

« - Café mon pote, dit-il en posant un gobelet sur son bureau.

« - Merci, répondit-il, j'attends monsieur Conroy. _…_ Très bien, je passerais dans la matinée pour régler ce problème. _…_ Aucun problème. J'y serais à onze heures. Au revoir. _…_ Désolé, j'ai une journée chargée et…

« - Deux minutes, l'interrompit son ami en le fixant. T'as une tête de déterré, commenta-t-il simplement.

« - Merci c'est agréable !

« - Je t'en prie. T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de voir son chien se faire écraser. Prend deux minutes pour avaler ton café et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

« - Rien… Dis-moi la stagiaire de la cafète, elle est toujours là ?

« - Stacy ? Ouais, pourquoi ? Attends ne me dis pas que Léanne m'a dit la vérité en me prévenant que Mitchie t'avait quitté !

« - C'est une décision d'un commun accord…

« - Elle te l'a imposée avoue ?… Allez t'inquiète, cette petite est folle de toi, elle reviendra mais fais pas le con de sortir avec la stagiaire, sinon tu peux dire adieu à Mitchie et d'une manière définitive !

« - Mais pourquoi voudrais-je retourner avec une nana qui insulte ma famille ?

« - Parce que t'es amoureux, tout simplement. T'as beau t'en défendre, ça se voit Shane. La preuve, t'as encore sa photo sur ton bureau, et tu la fixes à chaque appel. Tu consultes ton portable souvent et je suis prêt à parier, commença-t-il en prenant son portefeuille sans qu'il ne l'en empêche, Ah ah, t'as encore sa photo dans ta poche. Dis donc vous êtes mignons sur celle-là, c'était où ?

« - Au parc Kennedy, répondit-il machinalement. Bon rends-moi ça, j'ai des rendez-vous !

« - Je viens avec toi, je dois aller voir le contremaitre près de la fac !

Devant le regard perplexe de son ami, Jason entreprit de lui rappeler qu'ils devaient y être à huit heures trente pour faire le point. Le décorateur d'intérieur, écarquilla les yeux mais suivit son ami jusqu'à la voiture de société.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se garèrent sur le parking de la faculté et rejoignirent le chantier qui avait bien avancé. Jordan Donoia les rattrapa et se joignit à eux pour leur faire visiter le début des locaux. L'entrée était terminée, il ne manquait plus que la peinture et les meubles tout comme le premier étage. Les ouvriers étaient en train de travailler sur le second. Malheureusement, ils avaient un problème de fournitures. Ils leur manquaient plusieurs mètres de câbles et les garçons promirent de régler ce problème rapidement leur demandant, en attendant, de travailler autre chose. Jason alla voir si la plomberie était bonne laissant Shane avec le contremaître à qui il proposa de revoir les plans de décorations.

A dix heures, il rappela à son ami qu'il devait partir s'il voulait être à l'heure à son autre rendez-vous.

« - J'arrive, le prévint-il.

Shane acquiesça et commença à retourner à sa voiture quand une silhouette l'en empêcha. Mitchie passait devant lui, accompagnée de Léanne, le nez au sol, elle semblait anéantie et voir qu'elle aussi souffrait de cette rupture lui mit du baume au cœur. Il ne put s'attarder plus longtemps sur elle puisque son ami arriva et peu de temps après ils quittèrent la faculté sans que le jeune homme ne réussisse à oublier le visage triste de son ex copine. Il ne put se concentrer de la journée et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il nota qu'il avait un message et espéra que c'était Mitchie.

« - Aujourd'hui à quinze heures treize. _Bonjour mon chéri_, raisonna la voix de sa mère. _Je t'appelais juste pour te proposer de venir manger à la maison demain. Tu peux inviter Mitchie si tu le désires, on serait heureux de la revoir. Bonne journée._

Shane effaça le message et appela rapidement sa mère à qui il confirma sa présence précisant que Mitchie n'était pas libre. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer qu'elle l'avait quitté, ça rendrait, à ses yeux, la rupture officielle et il avait vu combien sa mère appréciait la jeune femme. « Nul doute qu'elle va m'en vouloir, pensa-t-il en s'allongeant sur son lit. »

Il s'aperçut combien il avait raison lorsqu'il arriva devant chez ses parents le lendemain. Comme souvent, il prit une rose qu'il offrit à sa mère, se faisant doucement disputer.

« - Mitchie n'a pas pu venir ? Elle m'a promis d'y réfléchir quand je l'ai appelé hier soir !

« - Tu l'as appelé, demanda-t-il tendu.

« - Bien sûr. Quand tu m'as dit qu'elle était prise, j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'elle avait prévu. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait eu une grosse journée et des petites nuits, je n'ai pas insisté.

« - Ah mon fils, alors dis-moi tu la demandes en mariage quand ta nouvelle copine ? Vous passez tous vos week-ends chez toi, ajouta-t-il en faisant sourciller, et vu ce que j'ai vu samedi, vous n'êtes pas si sages donc… A quand le mariage ? Je réserve déjà une danse avec la mariée, c'est obligé !

« - Euh écoutez, dit-il quand ils furent au salon… Avec Mitchie on s'est disputé et… On a rompu, soupira-t-il malheureux. On en a pas mal discuté et il s'avère que c'est la solution la plus simple qu'on ait trouvé !

« - Mon chéri, ne me dis pas que tu as quitté une fille adorable juste parce que votre histoire est légèrement compliquée, demanda sa mère contrariée.

« - C'est pas si simple et ça ne regarde que Mitchie et moi. Pour le moment, on pense que c'est la bonne solution et si jamais je m'aperçois que c'était une erreur, j'irais la voir mais pour le moment… C'est mieux comme ça, dit-il en essayant de se convaincre.

Tout au long de son discours, il repensa au regard triste qu'il avait vu sur le parking la veille et sa mère soupira le faisant revenir au présent. Elle déclara que c'était à eux de choisir puis s'éloigna afin de les laisser entre hommes le temps de finir le repas.

« - Tu viens de briser le cœur de ta mère, tu sais ?

« - Oui mais je ne peux pas… Je ne vais pas rester avec une fille si on n'est pas heureux ensemble juste pour faire plaisir à maman donc…

« - Je comprends… Dis-moi t'as effacé son numéro ou pas ?

« - Euh non, pas encore pourquoi, demanda-t-il légèrement tendu.

« - Eh bien, je me dis que je pourrais peut-être aller la voir de temps en temps… Tu sais juste pour… Pour la chatouiller, quoi !

« - Attends, ne me dis pas que… Mitchie avait raison alors, chuchota-t-il en le fixant. Tu as essayé de la peloter ? Ma petite amie ? Mais c'est dégueulasse, souffla-t-il en voyant son père grimacer. Maman est au courant ? Que tu as essayé de la tromper avec Mitchie ?

« - Mais non voyons. Pourquoi irais-je dire à ta mère que j'aime que j'ai parfois besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ? Je ne veux pas briser notre mariage.

« - Mais… C'était ma copine papa ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies voulu coucher avec elle. Quand je pense que je l'ai quitté parce que je ne la croyais pas ! Mais alors quand… Quand vous êtes venus manger, tu lui faisais du pied et t'as essayé de la déshabiller samedi dernier ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie alors, conclut-il en le voyant acquiescer à chaque question. Ecoute-moi bien, je vais voir Mitchie dès ce soir et je vais tout tenter pour recoller les morceaux avec elle mais approche-toi encore une fois d'elle ou ne fait ne serait-ce qu'une remarque sur ses jambes ou autre et je révèle tout à maman, le menaça-t-il sans élever la voix. C'est clair ?

« - Je suis déjà au courant, soupira Stella en revenant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le surprends à draguer tes copines. Mais c'est la première qui lui dit non franchement. … La première fois qu'il m'a trompé c'était avec Marie-Angélique, dit-elle.

« - Mais… C'était toi le salaud qui m'a piqué ma première copine ? Je me casse, ajouta-t-il en le voyant acquiescer piteusement. Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

« - Shane !

« - Désolée maman mais là… C'est trop pour moi !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, je coupe ici. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Que préférez-vous ? Quand Mitchie s'en va en mentant à Shane ? La complicité des filles qui mentent toutes à Shane ? L'interrogatoire de Léanne à Jason ? La dispute et rupture entre Shane et Mitchie ? (je paris que vous m'avez haïs là) La déprime de Shane après la rupture ? La conversation qu'il a avec Nate et Jason ? Ou les découvertes de Shane à la fin du chapitre ? Moi j'avoue, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la déprime de Shane ^^ La réaction de Mitchie au prochain chapitre, promis.

Miss Tagada (L)

PS : J'avais d'abord songer à supprimer cette fiction puisqu'elle n'intéresse personne mais puisqu'il reste Audrey et Butterfly, je poste la suite. Vous aurez tout d'un coup et ça sera terminé.

Il reste quand même super calme en apprenant que son père est un enfoiré de première et qu'il a couché avec sa copine, il lui a mm pas mis un pain ds la gueule…. Dommage…

Sinon g hâte de le voir revenir en rampant vers Mitchie !


	6. Chapitre 05

**Blabla de l'auteur** :

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

PS : Attention dans ce chapitre des spoilers du film. Vous êtes prévenus, ceux et celles qui ne connaissent pas l'histoire de Titanic, tout vous sera révélé ici… Désolée je suis fatiguée et déprimée alors je raconte n'importe quoi !

**Chapitre 05**

_Quelques jours plus tôt…_

« - Ouais bizarre que tu t'en aperçoives que quand ton vieux dégueulasse de père est là. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, j'ai déjà fait mon deuil. Salut, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Le cœur brisé, Mitchie se colla contre elle et se laissa doucement glisser contre celle-ci ne réussissant pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à le quitter. Après son jogging, elle avait songé à devenir trop collante et jalouse pour qu'il la quitte effrayé seulement lorsqu'il lui avait fait face, elle n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine mais elle voulait éviter de revoir William ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle devait en finir aujourd'hui. C'était à ses yeux, la meilleure solution. « Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal, se demanda-t-elle en sentant ses larmes couler. Je t'en prie, toque à la porte Shane, et fais-moi changer d'avis, je t'en prie ! » La jeune femme resta ainsi quelques minutes, pleurant silencieusement en espérant qu'il frapperait à la porte et sentit son cœur exploser en morceaux lorsqu'elle l'entendit descendre les marches.

« - Hey Mitchie, demanda sa presque sœur en s'approchant, ça va ? Allez viens, on va…

« - Laisse-moi, cria-t-elle.

Elle se releva d'un bond et s'enferma dans sa chambre où elle se jeta sur son lit. Les bras en croix, elle posa son front sur ses avant-bras tout en continuant de pleurer. Se relevant elle prit son portable et commença à taper un message où elle s'excusait quand les mots qu'il avait prononcé, lui revinrent en mémoire. _T'es juste une allumeuse et t'as raison, on n'a rien à faire ensemble_. « N'importe quoi, hurla-t-elle mentalement en jetant son portable contre ses oreillers. Je ne suis pas une allumeuse, c'est ton père le pervers nuance ! A aucun moment je n'ai voulu me retrouver seule avec ce vieux dégueulasse ! »

« - Tu m'entends Shane, pleura-t-elle le nez contre sa couette, c'est tout ce que j'ai à me reprocher ! D'avoir ouvert la porte, en pensant que c'était toi ! Tout le reste et toutes mes larmes, on les doit à ton père qui pensait que je le laisserais me déshabiller sans rien faire !

_Je ne pourrais pas sortir avec une fille qui insulte l'honneur de mon père._ Ses mots résonnaient en elle comme s'il l'avait giflé et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Elle souffrait déjà de son absence qu'elle savait définitive pourtant elle voulait croire qu'il reviendrait. Qu'il s'apercevrait seul qu'elle disait vraie. « Et toi comment vas-tu, songea-t-elle. Es-tu aussi malheureux que moi ou bien penses-tu déjà à me remplacer par une de ces greluches que tu croises à ton travail ? La Stacy dont tu m'as parlé, la laisseras-tu t'embrasser et m'éloigner définitivement de ton cœur ? Je t'en supplie Shane si c'est le cas ne viens pas me jeter ton bonheur à la figure. Je n'y survivrais pas ! » Mitchie resta tout le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, pleurant sans cesse cette rupture qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu et ses amies n'osèrent la déranger de peur de l'entendre hurler.

« - Bon j'y vais, soupira Léanne. Je la connais et je sais que sa colère ne sera pas dirigée contre moi donc… Donne le plateau.

Mandy le lui tendit et toqua pour elle à la porte.

« - Oubliez-moi, cria-t-elle, je veux juste mourir !

« - Pas de chance je refuse de te laisser partir, sourit sa meilleure amie en entrant tout de même. Elsa t'a préparé un repas léger pour que tu reprennes des forces ma belle. Je le pose sur ton bureau !

« - J'en veux pas !

« - Je sais mais il faut manger… Je te dirais bien que ça va passer mais on a toujours été honnête l'une envers l'autre et tu m'as déjà ramassé à la petite cuillère, tu sais ce qu'il va passer, tu es intelligente Mitchie. Tu sais que tu vas pleurer et regretter pendant plusieurs semaines mais tu sais aussi que la douleur va s'atténuer. Que bientôt tu te remettras à chanter dès le matin pour nous faire hurler les filles et moi. Tu te mettras à sortir à nouveau et bientôt tu ne te souviendras plus de cette rupture, tu te rappelleras par contre tous les bons moments que vous avez vécus. Ce sont eux les plus importants.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et tourna la tête pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Les yeux rouges et bouffis elle tenta de lui sourire puis renonça en imaginant la tête qu'elle devait avoir. S'asseyant, elle commença à renifler quand Léanne lui tendit un paquet de mouchoirs. Elle la remercia et s'essuya le visage avant de se moucher et lorsque sa meilleure amie posa le plateau devant elle, consentit à manger un peu. Elle se contenta de l'orange qu'elle éplucha méthodiquement comme pour retarder le moment où elle devrait ouvrir la bouche pour se nourrir. Elle espérait que sa meilleure amie partirait seulement elle resta en souriant. Elle savait exactement ce que Mitchie pensait pour l'avoir souvent pensé quand les garçons avec qui elle sortait, rompaient avec elle après avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Aussi, elle attendit tranquillement qu'elle mange ne serait-ce que le fruit et quand ce fut bon, embrassa son front en chuchotant qu'elle était fière d'elle puis laissant le plateau devant elle sortit de la chambre pour qu'elle puisse manger sans se sentir observée.

« - Mais je suis à côté, si tu as besoin d'accord ?

« - D'accord, souffla-t-elle en la regardant partir. Léanne, la rappela-t-elle alors que son amie refermait sa porte.

« - Oui ?

« - S'il te plait, tu peux enlever tous ces sacs, dit-elle en désignant ces derniers achats. Ils viennent de Shane ou de Stella et je… Enfin, je…

« - T'inquiète ma belle, j'ai compris. Je vais les laver et quand tu iras mieux je te les rendrais. Tu feras le tri à ce moment-là ok ?

Mitchie acquiesça et lorsqu'elle fut seule se leva pour éloigner le plateau d'elle. Se rasseyant sur son lit, elle fouilla dans son téléphone pour changer le fond d'écran mais en se voyant dans les bras de son copain, elle ne put retenir ses larmes et enfuit son visage sous un oreiller pour camoufler ses pleurs tout en sachant que ses amies devaient les entendre.

Durant tout le week-end, l'appartement resta silencieux, seulement brisé par ses crises de larmes ou de colère de la jeune femme où elle jetait au sol tout ce qu'elle trouvait avant de se remettre à pleurer au milieu du chantier qu'elle venait de créer. A plusieurs reprises ses amies tentèrent de lui remonter le moral ou au moins de lui changer les idées seulement elle ne faisait que pleurer et même une soirée à regarder des films de filles en se gavant de pop corn ne réussit pas à la faire sourire.

« - Comment on va faire demain ? On ne peut pas la laisser seule ici, demanda Elsa inquiète.

« - Ouais… On va voir ce que la mission commando de Mandy a donné et on avisera en fonction de l'état dans lequel est Shane. D'après Jason, à partir de cette semaine, il sera souvent sur le chantier à côté de la fac, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle le voit.

« - Mais elle a son cours à valider mardi.

« - Je sais et ça m'ennuie.

« - C'est moi, cria Mandy en entrant. Marco ?

« - Polo, répondirent-elles depuis le salon. Alors, ajouta Elsa quand elle arriva.

« - Bah pour être honnête… Ils font aussi pitié l'un que l'autre, déclara-t-elle simplement en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Il a dû passer le week-end à pleurer, il a les yeux rouges et gonflé, il sent mauvais ne s'est pas rasé et vu l'état de ses fringues, je doute même qu'il se soit lavé !

« - Bon, visiblement ils en sont au même point. C'est consolant dans un sens, soupira Léanne.

« - Ouais mais ça ne nous aide pas à savoir si on oblige Mitchie à aller en cours ou non demain.

« - Bien sûr qu'elle va y aller. Hors de question qu'elle rate des cours et risquer de rater son année à cause d'un mec. C'est notre dernière année d'études après on sera libre. Alors on se serrer les coudes quitte à devoir la porter mais elle ne loupera aucun cours, Foi de Mandy !

Elles la regardèrent amusée et acquiescèrent alors que la jeune femme leur demandait si elles allaient l'aider. Elles décidèrent donc de laisser Mitchie déprimer jusqu'à demain matin où elles la motiveraient à aller en cours pour reprendre une vie normale. Elles avaient toutes consciences que ça serait compliquée et qu'elle ne leur faciliterait peut-être pas la tâche mais elles se promirent de ne pas céder.

Quand le réveil de Léanne sonna le lundi matin, elle réveilla tout le monde en se mettant à chanter et Mandy et Elsa lui hurlèrent de se taire. Néanmoins elles se levèrent toutes les trois et cherchèrent Mitchie dans sa chambre, seulement du bruit dans la cuisine les en empêcha. Elles rejoignirent la pièce pour voir leur amie, le nez au fond de son bol et les yeux encore rouges et gonflés.

« - T'es debout, s'étonnèrent-elles.

« - Ouais. Shane m'a laissé le quitter et j'ai mal à en crever mais je refuse de me planter dans mes études à cause de lui. Alors j'irais à la fac et j'enregistrerais les cours au cas où je ne comprends pas, mais je ne vais pas rater mon année pour lui. Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

« - Cool, sourit Léanne.

Elle s'assit tout en parlant et se servit des céréales rapidement imité par leurs deux colocataires. Comme chaque matin, elles se disputèrent pour la salle de bain sauf Mitchie qui ne prit pas plus de quinze minutes pour se préparer puisqu'elle prit simplement sa douche et se brossa les dents. Les cheveux encore mouillés, elle rejoignit sa chambre et sursauta violemment lorsque Mandy posa, sur ses yeux, un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau fraîche.

« - Garde ça sur les yeux jusqu'à ce que je te le dise ! Et gare à toi si tu l'enlèves !

La brunette acquiesça et le releva le temps de fermer les yeux puis le plaça correctement tout en tentant de refouler ses larmes. Quinze minutes plus tard, son amie revint et lui retira la compresse espérant avoir faire disparaître les yeux rouges et gonflés seulement elle s'aperçut vite que leur amie continuait de pleurer et renonça en appelant leurs colocataires. A elle trois, elles tentèrent de la maquiller puis renoncèrent la coiffant simplement sans que Mitchie n'oppose une quelconque résistance. Elle ne voulait que dormir et pleurer. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, elle monta dans la voiture tentant de refouler ses larmes refusant de pleurer devant leurs camarades. Elles arrivèrent sur le parking et tout en se garant Léanne observa sa sœur. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer et la jeune femme se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir amené. Seulement loin de connaître les pensées de sa meilleure amie, la brunette sortit de l'habitacle, son sac sur l'épaule et commença à rejoindre le bâtiment principal imitée par ses amies.

Les premières heures lui parurent impossibles et Mitchie décida de sécher le second cours qui ne l'intéressait pas réellement. Léanne l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture où elle comptait dormir un peu en attendant le cours de treize heures. La jeune femme lui ouvrit la porte et plaça les parasoleils afin qu'on ne voit pas son amie pleurer.

Il n'y eut pour Mitchie aucun changement le mardi. Elle assista à tous les cours qu'elle devait valider et tenta de prendre le dessus ne serait-ce qu'à la faculté mais dès que sa présence ne fut plus obligatoire, elle décida de rentrer chez elle, pour pleurer. Partout où son regard se posait, elle ne voyait que des couples et tant d'amour et de bonheur lui faisait mal. Quand elle arriva à l'appartement, elle verrouilla la porte et s'allongea pour pleurer tranquillement. Elle dut s'endormir puisqu'elle n'entendit pas ses amies entrer en riant de leur voisin. Chaque jour, alors qu'elles entraient dans l'immeuble, il venait chercher son courrier ou sortir la poubelle juste pour leur parler les draguant sans vergogne, les faisant mentalement soupirer.

« - Bon je prends ma douche et je file bosser. N'empêche vous avez du bol d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous payez vos cours, grommela Elsa, je suis HS moi !

« - Te plains pas, le loyer est gratuit, grâce à moi, rit Mandy. Ou plutôt à mon cher papa qui s'est engagé à payer le loyer jusqu'à la fin de mes études donc…

Elles rirent puis tandis que la première allait se laver avant de devoir aller travailler, la seconde rejoignait sa chambre pour réviser.

« - Tu te grouilles, je passe le reste de la journée avec Jase et j'aimerais être magnifique, cria Léanne en cognant contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« - Ok je surveille notre choupette, soupira Mandy avant de sourire. Cool, ça me laissera le temps de refaire mes ongles, demain j'ai décidé d'aller draguer à la biblio, il faut que je sois sublime !

Elles sourirent complices connaissant toutes deux le coup de cœur de la jeune femme pour un des étudiants qui travaillait au point d'information.

La soirée fut relativement calme si bien qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Mettant Titanic en pause, elle alla ouvrir et fronça les sourcils.

« - Si tu viens voir comment Mitchie va, repasse un jour où elle ne sera pas en train de se noyer dans ses larmes, dit-elle méchamment.

« - S'il te plait, Mandy, soupira Shane. Ecoute, je suis réellement désolé de t'avoir parlé comme je l'ai fait dimanche. Je ne vais pas te sortir des excuses minables, je n'en ai pas, je veux juste parler à Mitchie.

« - Elle dort navrée !

« - Non, soupira la concernée en sortant de sa chambre. Que veux-tu ?

« - Bon je vous laisse mais je ne suis pas loin, si t'as besoin !

« - Merci Mandy, sourit la brunette avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme. Alors que veux-tu ?

« - Tellement de choses. M'excuser d'abord, parce tu avais raison, mon père te draguait, il me l'a confirmé tout à l'heure. Savoir si tu vis mieux que moi cette rupture qui n'a pas lieu d'être dit-il en entrant dans l'appartement pour fermer la porte, mais surtout, je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance de me rattraper. Je ne supporte pas cette rupture et pour être honnête, depuis que tu m'as quitté samedi soir, je ne vis plus. Je survis à peine. Tu me manques Mitchie. Vraiment je veux dire !

« - Toi aussi, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête. Et j'aurais tellement voulu que tu m'empêches de rompre samedi… Mais c'est trop tard à présent. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que notre séparation n'a aucun impact sur moi, comme toi, je ne fais que survivre et je pleure tous les soirs mais… Je t'ai donné une chance de me croire. Je ne te demandais pas de te battre contre ton père mais d'avoir simplement confiance en moi… Mais tu as préféré croire tes parents. Je ne t'accuse pas, je te l'ai dit, à ta place j'aurais agi pareil mais… Que feras-tu si dans un monde parallèle, je te disais que ton cousin me drague par exemple. Qui croirais-tu ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Depuis que tu m'as quitté mon cerveau a pris des vacances je ne suis plus capable de rien. Faire autre chose que penser à toi, m'est devenu impossible… J'en prie, souffla-t-il en la fixant, laisse-moi une seule et dernière chance de faire ton bonheur.

La jeune femme le regarda et nota dans ses yeux la même peine que dans les siens. Il lui semblait tellement sincère et touchant que son cœur se pinça. Elle voulait croire à ses mots, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, et en eux surtout. La jeune femme détourna le regard et soupira.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas Shane. J'aimerais te dire oui, crois moi. Plus que tout, je voudrais pouvoir me blottir à nouveau dans tes bras que j'ai peur ou autre mais comment savoir si tu ne vas pas… Je ne sais pas.

« - Demande-moi n'importe quoi, je le ferais. J'irais crier sur tous les toits que t'es la plus merveilleuse, je t'achèterais tout ce que tu voudras, je serais ton esclave si tu me le demandes ou…

« - Prouve-le-moi, le coupa-t-elle en le fixant avec défi.

« - Te prouver quoi ? Que je suis capable d'être ton esclave ?

« - Non, que tu tiens à moi. Tu dis que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'on se remette ensemble eh bien voilà ma condition. Prouve-moi que tu tiens à moi, et je reviens. Rassure-toi je ne te demande pas une déclaration d'amour de vingt pages que ni toi ni ne sommes prêts à dire ou entendre mais je veux que tu me prouves que je suis importante pour toi.

« - D'accord… Comment, ajouta-t-il perdu.

« - Si tu tiens vraiment à moi, tu trouveras, sourit-elle. Rassure-toi tu n'as pas de date limite ni rien.

« - Très bien, je vais chercher et je te prouverais que je tiens énormément à toi.

La jeune femme acquiesça amusée et il ouvrit la porte. Alors qu'il allait sortir, elle le retint par la manche de sa veste et il se retourna pour la fixer perplexe. Sans un mot, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres le faisant sourire. Il ne put cependant y répondre puisqu'elle s'éloigna avant.

« - C'était quoi ça, chuchota-t-il.

« - Vois ça comme un baiser d'encouragement, dit-elle simplement. A bientôt.

« - D'accord. Au revoir Mitchie, répondit-il avant de crier, à plus Mandy.

« - Bye Shane, répondit-elle avant de sourciller en voyant sa colocataire arriver en souriant. Alors il s'est passé quoi parce que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas souris donc…

« - On s'est… Plus ou moins remis ensemble. Disons, reprit-elle en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche, que je lui ai demandé de me prouver qu'il tenait à moi. Et je verrais. S'il y arrive facilement, c'est qu'il me connaît donc je lui donnerais une dernière chance sinon… Je préfère ne pas y penser. Oh non Titanic ? Mais vous avez quoi avec ce film, vous les filles ?

« - Rien mais admets de Dicaprio est sexy pauvre chevalier ?

Mitchie grimaça et grommela que tous les goûts étaient dans la nature mais passa la soirée avec la jeune femme. Elle la laissa même lui faire les ongles des pieds puis se firent les mains avant que le bateau n'ait entièrement coulé. Voyant l'heure, elles renoncèrent à mettre un autre film préférant discuter jusqu'au retour de Léanne. Celle-ci sourcilla en entendant Mitchie rire et rejoignit le salon afin de comprendre. La brunette rit de son visage étonné, et lui expliqua la raison de ce regain de bonne humeur. A la fin de son récit, sa meilleure amie admit qu'elle avait eu raison de ne pas céder aussitôt et lui demanda ce qu'elle attendait comme preuve seulement la brunette l'ignorait. Quand elle avait demandé que Shane lui prouve son amour, elle n'avait pas d'idée et elle préférait ne pas réfléchir à ces détails afin de ne pas être déçue s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'elle attendait. « Je lui demande juste quelque chose qui prouve qu'il tient à moi et qu'il me connaît, songea-t-elle en écoutant les scénarii de sa sœur. » Voyant l'heure, elle décida pourtant de se coucher et les deux autres l'imitèrent se souvenant qu'elles avaient cours le lendemain.

Elle n'eut aucune nouvelle du jeune décorateur d'intérieur durant deux jours et sourcilla en le voyant garé à côté de la voiture de Léanne.

« - Salut. Que fais-tu ici ?

« - Salut les filles. Eh bien, je comptais te kidnapper pour la soirée. Je te ramène avant minuit, comme Cendrillon.

La jeune femme sourit et monta dans sa voiture alors que ses amies leur souhaitaient de passer une bonne soirée. Dès qu'il eut démarré, il alluma la musique et elle sourit en entendant des chansons qu'elle adorait. Elle resta silencieuse tout le trajet, fredonnant parfois quand elle aimait le passage et quand ils furent en bas de chez lui, il attendit la fin de son récital pour couper la musique, la faisant rire. Tout en discutant, ils montèrent à l'appartement et elle sourcilla. Habituellement ça sentait le citron mais ce soir, elle nota que l'odeur ambiance était plus subtile et sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur.

« - Pourquoi ça sent le chèvrefeuille chez toi ?

« - Parce que ma copine m'a dit que c'était une odeur qu'elle adorait et comme je veux lui prouver qu'en plus de tenir à elle, je la connais…

« - On n'est pas totalement ensemble, tu en as conscience ?

« - Oui mais pour moi si. Comme ça je ne mens pas en refusant les avances de Stacy.

« - Ah la stagiaire n'a toujours pas abandonné, grommela-t-elle.

« - Jalouse ?

« - Disons que j'aime pas partager.

« - Mais on n'est pas totalement ensemble, tu en as conscience, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Fais-moi plaisir et tais-toi, rit-elle en se sentant piégée.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un autre te regarde.

Elle sourit et il lui proposa de passer dans le salon où il lui servit un cocktail rose en lui expliquant que c'était une recette de sa grand-mère sans alcool. Elle le remercia et le goûta avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Mince, c'est super bon. Bravo à ta grand-mère, j'adore !

« - Je lui transmettrais quand je la reverrais.

« - T'es fâché avec elle ?

« - Non elle est morte quand j'avais huit ans, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment connu.

Confuse la jeune femme s'excusa et le prit dans ses bras quelques minutes pour se faire pardonner. Il ne lui en voulait pas mais profita de ce câlin surprise pour sentir son cou et sourit en retrouvant l'odeur qu'il aimait tant. Elle finit cependant par s'éloigner et il sourit avant de lui demander comment se déroulaient ses cours. La jeune femme lui résuma les moments forts pensant que ça ne l'intéressait pas seulement, il lui posa plusieurs questions et elle se retrouva vite à lui raconter mille choses sur ses camarades qui s'étaient inquiété de son état, à leur voisin qui draguait Mandy dès qu'elles rentraient de cours.

« - Elle n'a jamais pensé à faire croire qu'elle avait un copain ?

« - Non. Selon elle, être draguée une fois par jour est très bon pour le moral donc… Elle le laisse la draguer et nous on assiste au spectacle en le parodiant dès qu'on est entre nous.

« - Vous êtes durs les filles… Mais je prends en note cette information. Te séduire chaque jour pour que tu gardes ton sourire.

« - T'es chou…. Et moi affamée, reprit-elle après que son estomac se soit manifesté.

« - Alors, allons manger.

La jeune femme se leva et le suivi dans la salle à manger avant d'ouvrir les yeux en grand. Comme lors de sa dernière visite, il avait dressé la table pour deux éclairé par deux grandes bougies qui diffusait un léger parfum de vanille alors qu'une faible musique raisonnait. Galamment, il tira sa chaise comme s'ils étaient au restaurant et alla chercher le repas qu'il avait préparé en partie, la veille afin que tout soit prêt à temps. Elle sourit en voyant quelques huîtres en guise d'entrée et tout en les dégustant, le félicita pour la présentation et pour l'originalité de ce début de repas.

Le plat principal fut des magrets de canards accompagné de pommes de terre rissolées et de cèpes cuit dans le jus du canard. Mitchie se régala et pria pour que le dessert soit léger, elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà trop mangé pourtant, elle préféra ne pas s'en plaindre sachant qu'elle avait peu mangé ces derniers jours. « Ouais enfin je ne suis pas obligée de reprendre tous mon poids d'un coup, songea-t-elle cependant. » La jeune femme changea cependant d'avis lorsque Shane déposa, devant elle des fraises avec de la chantilly. Devant son regard perplexe, il crut bon de se justifier :

« - Tu m'as dit récemment que tu aimais ce qui était romantique et je crois que ce dessert symbolise bien le romantisme non ?

« - Ah mais tout à fait, tout à fait. C'est juste que j'adore les fraises et je risque de ne pas t'en laisser.

Il rit et allait la servir quand il changea d'avis.

« - Et si on mangeait ça en regardant un film ?

« - Comme ?

« - Au hasard… _Bodyguard_ ? Je ne sais pas si tu aimes ce film mais…

« - Tu rigoles je l'adore ! Vas-y mets le dvd, j'arrive avec les fraises, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Je n'ai pas confiance, tu vas les manger, répondit-il.

Elle rit, admettant qu'il y avait de gros risque pour qu'il ait raison et tout en plaisantant, ils rejoignirent le salon. Shane prit seulement quelques secondes pour éteindre la musique et allumer la télé, alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait sur le canapé. Il la rejoignit et la prit doucement contre lui. Elle se laissa faire sans résistance et tout en regardant Whitney Houston tomber amoureuse de Kevin Costner, ils mangèrent quelques fraises.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus faim, la jeune femme se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme qui sourit simplement. Cependant, alors que Whitney chantait la bande originale du film, il l'allongea doucement sur le canapé avant de se pencher lentement pour l'embrasser. Il avait un peu peur qu'elle le repousse aussi, il fut surpris lorsqu'il la sentit répondre à son baiser. Ragaillardi de la sentir réceptive à sa douceur, il approfondit tendrement le baiser se collant doucement à elle alors qu'elle entourait son cou de ses mains. Il sourit en sentant ses petits doigts frôler sa nuque et grogna d'appréciation. Le manque d'air les sépara, et elle lui sourit.

« - Ok t'as gagné. A moins que tu ne commettes un énorme impair, durant l'heure qui suit, on se remet officiellement ensemble. Enfin pour moi en tout cas.

« - Pour moi, on est déjà ensemble depuis mardi soir, chuchota-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres mais y répondit aussitôt avant de les faire basculer afin de s'asseoir sur lui. Quand l'air les sépara, une nouvelle fois, elle détacha sa bouche de celle de son copain et embrassa son nez, puis sa joue, avant de recouvrir son visage de baisers papillon pour finalement descendre doucement dans son cou. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver là où il était le plus réceptif et embrassa cette zone s'amusant à souffler dessus ou la taquiner avec le bout de sa langue en se régalant d'entendre le jeune homme soupirer son prénom.

« - Voilà un son que j'aime déjà, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau.

« - Je… Quoi donc, demanda-t-il en profitant des baisers de sa copine.

« - Toi, murmurant mon prénom en soupirant de bien-être. C'est très agréable à mon oreille.

« - Pas autant que toi m'appelant avec amour quand je te mets au supplice, répondit-il en reprenant pied à la conversation.

« - Ah oui ? Et tu me mettrais au supplice ? Là, tout de suite, le défia-t-elle.

Pour seule réponse, il se releva, et jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge pour savoir de combien de temps il disposait. Onze heures n'ayant pas totalement sonnés, il porta sa copine jusqu'à sa chambre et la fit doucement tomber sur son lit avant de se placer au-dessus d'elle.

« - J'attends, dit-elle amusée.

« - J'arrive, chuchota-t-il avant de venir l'embrasser.

Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche avant de répondre tendrement à son baiser. Le jeune homme se détacha cependant de ses lèvres assez rapidement pour descendre doucement dans son cou alors qu'elle levait la tête lui facilitant l'accès. Tandis que sa bouche cherchait cette petite zone qui faisait soupirer sa petite amie de plaisir, sa main repartit à la conquête de sa peau se faufilant sous sa tunique pour se poser délicatement sur sa taille la faisant sursauter. Au même moment il retrouva la zone qu'il cherchait tant et l'embrassa doucement avant de titiller sa peau avec sa langue ou en la mordillant à peine. Rapidement, elle se mit à l'appeler se cambrant contre lui, permettant à ses doigts de se faufiler dans son dos caressant sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'au niveau de la ceinture de son jeans. Il sourit en la sentant poser ses mains sur sa tête passant ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de descendre dans son cou qu'elle frôla. Shane choisit ce moment-là pour accentuer ses caresses et ses soupirs furent de plus en plus prononcés alors qu'il se frottait contre elle, laissant leurs bassins s'entrechoquer augmentant le désir de la jeune femme. La sentant de plus en plus réceptive, il fit revenir sa main jusqu'à son nombril qu'il caressa doucement excitant sa peau.

« - Attends, finit-elle par dire d'une voix chargée de désir en le repoussant.

Il grogna, déçu de ne pouvoir la caresser mais la laissa faire. La jeune femme s'assit simplement et défit, un à un les boutons de sa tunique chemise avant de l'enlever devant lui, le laissant admirer son buste seulement recouvert de dentelle bleue turquoise. Il voulut se rallonger contre elle seulement, elle tira sur le tee-shirt qu'il portait et il le retira rapidement la faisant rire. Rire qui se transforma en gémissements lorsqu'il se colla à elle avant de reprendre ses baisers qui devinrent de plus en plus brûlants. A nouveau, il se frotta tendrement contre elle, voulant faire revenir l'intensité de leur plaisir rapidement seulement celui-ci fut décuplé par leur peau qui se redécouvraient et quand il quitta son cou pour recouvrir son buste de baisers brûlants, elle se mit à gémir d'envie le suppliant presque de continuer le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir.

« - Mon Dieu, soupira-t-elle lorsqu'il embrassa sa poitrine qu'il découvrait doucement.

Malgré elle, elle se cambra avant d'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de son copain. Il sourit ravi de savoir que ses baisers déclenchaient autant de réactions chez sa partenaire. Elle ne semblait plus rien contrôler s'abandonnant entièrement à la douce torture à laquelle il la soumettait.

B.I.P ! B.I.P ! B.I.P !

« - Qu'est-ce que, demanda Mitchie en rouvrant les yeux.

« - Mon portable m'informe que je dois te ramener chez toi si je veux tenir mes promesses.

« - Je m'en fiche de tes promesses moi, je n'ai pas envie de partir.

« - Moi non plus, admit-il, mais si tu restes, je risque de craquer, de vouloir te forcer la main… Et cette soirée est trop magique pour que je la gâche.

Elle acquiesça mollement, savourant encore les sensations qu'il avait fait naître en elle et il se releva, la prévenant qu'il allait éteindre l'alarme qui devenait stridente. « Un vrai tue l'amour, songea-t-il en cherchant son portable dans la poche de sa veste. » Le localisant enfin, il l'éteignit et soupira avant de faire demi-tour, pour voir sa copine le regarder en tenant son tee-shirt. Il s'approcha pour le reprendre seulement, elle refusa de le lâcher tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas embrasser, une nouvelle fois et il obéit se collant à elle. La jeune femme recula jusqu'à être contre le mur et s'accrocha à son copain mettant plus de passion dans ce baiser qui les laissa pantelant quand le manque d'air les sépara. Mitchie lui rendit son tee-shirt, et enfila ses ballerines ainsi que sa veste puis, ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Durant le trajet, Shane nota bien son sourire espiègle et chercha à en percer le secret seulement elle se tut, refusant de lui dévoiler ce qu'il signifiait et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas de la résidence, il soupira.

« - Dis-moi simplement que tu ne regrettes rien ?

« - Si… Que tu m'aies ramené chez moi, sourit-elle, mais sinon c'était parfait. D'un bout à l'autre.

Sur ces mots, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'éloigner pour sortir de la voiture. Il l'imita et verrouillant rapidement sa voiture, la raccompagna en lui prenant la main en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Arrivée devant l'entrée, ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se quitter et seul un voisin qui descendait pour promener son chien réussit à les faire s'éloigner.

« - Dors bien ma belle, chuchota-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain qui la fit rougir.

« - Merci mon amour, répondit-elle. Toi aussi mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle rentra sur cette remarque qu'il ne comprit qu'en entrant dans sa chambre plusieurs minutes plus tard. Sur son lit, où il pouvait encore voir la trace du corps de sa copine se trouvait son soutien-gorge et il prit son portable. « _Je viens de trouver une adorable petite chose bleue turquoise sur mon lit. Est-ce normal ? Est-ce un cadeau ou une punition de te savoir nue sous ta chemise alors que tu es loin de moi ?_ »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mon dieu, c'est un des plus longs que j'ai écrit… Mais ça compte pas, il est bourré de dialogue. Bon alors dites-moi honnêtement ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. De la déprime de Mitchie ? Du défi qu'elle lui lance ? L'a-t-il réussi ou non ? Sont-ils ensemble ou non ? Quel est votre passage préféré ? Moi c'est la fin que j'ai reprise de ma fic « Une rencontre déterminante » j'ai juste changé le décor. Je triche ? Et alors si je me plagie ce n'est pas trop grave, non ? ^^

Miss Tagada (L)

Et ben c qu'elle est coquine la petite, elle va le rendre dingue si elle continue comme ça !

Sinon c choupinou comme tout comme chapitre, je file voir la suite

Shane va voir Mitchie et lui demande une seconde chance en s'excusant parce qu'elle avait raison au sujet de son père. Elle accepte à condition qu'il lui prouve qu'il tient à elle. Comme il est perdu, Léanne décide de l'aider (elle créait l'ambiance et lui suggère un programme parfait pour Mitchie) Elle accepte de se remettre avec lui.


	7. Chapitre 06

**Blabla de l'auteur** :

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Chapitre 06**

« _Je viens de trouver une adorable petite bleue turquoise sur mon lit. Est-ce normal ? Est-ce un cadeau ou une punition de te savoir nue sous ta chemise alors que tu es loin de moi ?_ » Mitchie rit au message et allait répondre lorsque Léanne revint de son rendez-vous avec Jason.

« - Alors cette soirée, lui demanda-t-elle excitée.

« - C'était… Magique, résuma-t-elle. Et toi ?

« - Comme souvent quand je dîne chez les parents de mon copain. Sauf qu'en fait on a passé la soirée à raconter des blagues ou des anecdotes résultat, j'ai ris bien plus que manger. Et j'ai appris que Jason voulait être pompier plus jeune… Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il fallait se lever la nuit. Il a décidé de changer de carrière.

« - J'imagine pourtant bien Jason en pompier… Achète-lui le costume, il pourra venir te sauver des flammes, ajouta-t-elle taquine.

« - Ouais sauf que si je le vois en pompier, je risque de m'enflammer pour de bon ! Enfin bref, alors dis-moi la musique allait ?

« - Comment tu sais qu'il y avait de la musique ?

« - Bah Shane était un peu perdu du coup je l'ai aidé hier soir. Je n'étais pas avec mon copain, c'est pour ça que j'ai passé la soirée avec lui ce soir. J'ai aidé Shane à mettre une playlist de chanson que tu aimes dans sa voiture, plus de la musique d'ambiance pendant le repas. Je lui ai même conseillé de laver sa voiture, ça sentait bizarre là-dedans dis donc.

« - Tu l'as aidé pour la musique ?

« - Oui, entre autre. Le repas, on l'a demandé à sa mère parce qu'on ne savait pas trop. Enfin je connais tes goûts mais je suis un désastre en cuisine donc… Enfin bref, il l'a préparé pendant que je créais l'ambiance dans le salon et la salle à manger. Par contre, j'ai eu du mal à trouver du chèvrefeuille dis donc. Il a dû aller en acheter chez un pépiniériste pour en trouver du frais. Il n'y a que pour le film que je suis sûre de ne pas m'être trompée. _Bodyguard_ fait bien partie de tes préférées.

« - Oui, admit-elle… Donc la soirée que je viens de passer je te la dois en totalité ?

« - A peu près… Mais Shane voulait être certain que ça te plaise, se reprit Léanne en s'apercevant de la déception qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de sa sœur. Du coup il m'a demandé son aide mais il avait prévu un repas chez lui et un film, il ignorait juste ce que tu préférais… Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

« - Non, c'était gentil de ta part et j'ai passé une superbe soirée, mentit-elle. Bon je vais me coucher, demain j'ai des courses à faire puisque les cours ne sont pas importants. J'en profiterais pour faire deux trois démarches perso. Bonne nuit sœurette à demain.

Elle l'embrassa puis entra dans sa chambre énervée. « Je lui avais demandé de me prouver qu'il tenait à moi et je pensais qu'il me connaissait mais même pas au final, songea-t-elle en commençant à répondre au message de son copain. »

Elle changea d'avis en voyant l'heure, il était presque une heure du matin et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller malgré tout. Elle se coucha donc en se félicitant d'avoir pris sa douche avant que Shane ne lui envoie le message.

A son réveil, elle se prépara en chantant joyeusement puis observa son téléphone. Mitchie sourit en voyant qu'il lui avait envoyé un nouveau message. « _Hey ma belle, t'as bien dormi, j'espère ? Moi comme un bébé, j'espère te voir ce soir. _» Sourire qui fondit en se souvenant des révélations de Léanne. Elle décida donc de lui répondre puis changea d'avis préférant aller le voir directement. Laissant son portable sur son lit, elle se prépara et souhaita à ses colocataires de bien s'amuser à la fac sans elle puis déjeuna tranquillement.

Elle ne quitta l'appartement qu'à neuf heures après s'être changé plusieurs fois avant de finalement opté pour un top dos nu blanc avec une jupe longue noire. Elle n'avait ajouté qu'une fine ceinture marron assorti à son grand sac et ses ballerines. « Je fais presque bohémienne comme ça, songea-t-elle en s'admirant dans le miroir. » Pour parfaire sa tenue, elle accrocha des créoles à ses oreilles, une chaîne où pendait un triskell, et plusieurs bracelets à son poignet gauche avant de rire après avoir changer de chaussures. Fouillant dans une boite où elle stockait ses souvenirs d'enfance, elle retrouva le lot de tatouages qu'elle avait gagné à une tombola et observa les trois plaques avant de se décider. Découpant le modèle qu'elle comptait utiliser elle le colla sur son épaule et l'humidifia.

Quand elle fut prête, elle n'ajouta qu'une étole autour de son cou puis quitta l'appartement. Shane lui avait confiait qu'il serait sur le chantier l'après-midi, elle en conclut qu'il était à son bureau et s'y rendit. Quand elle arriva, elle se renseigna à l'accueil et Nadine lui apprit qu'il allait bientôt descendre prendre sa pause.

« - Vous pouvez l'attendre à la cafétéria si vous le souhaitez. Stacy est là si vous souhaitez boire quelque chose.

« - Merci, sourit Mitchie avant de rejoindre la cafétéria.

Quand elle y pénétra, elle sourcilla. A ces yeux, l'endroit ressemblait plus à un bistrot de quartier qu'à une cafétéria mais elle haussa mentalement les épaules. Les chaises et les tables étaient en bois tout comme le présentoir et la caisse. « Et même les murs, constata-t-elle amusée. » Elle s'y sentait à sa place et posa sa besace sur une table avant de regarder ce qui était proposé.

« - Bonjour, je peux vous aider, demanda une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

« - Non, je regardais simplement. Vous auriez de la camomille ?

« - Non désolée. Seulement différents cafés du thé ou du chocolat. Froid ou chaud. Mais on a également des bouteilles d'eaux ou de sodas ?

« - Non merci, je vais plutôt prendre un chocolat, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme la servit et mit du sucre dans la tasse avant de s'excuser quand Mitchie lui signala qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Recommençant la commande, elle lui expliqua qu'elle était stagiaire que depuis deux semaines et demi et qu'on lui commandait rarement des chocolats.

« - Résultat, je mets du sucre dans toutes les tasses.

« - Aucun problème. Merci. Je vous dois combien, demanda-t-elle en prenant la tasse.

Tout en lui donnant le montant, Stacy regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et lui envia sa classe. Elle ignorait si elle était réellement bohème ou non mais elle maniait le look à la perfection. Elle avait beau l'observer encore et encore, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un seul défaut à sa tenue. Ni le tatouage, représentant un trèfle, ni les divers bracelets qui s'entrechoquaient à chacun de ses mouvements ni son maquillage discret ne faisait trop. « C'est pile comme ça que doit se porter ce look, songea la serveuse stagiaire en notant qu'elle avait même des tongs aux pieds. Elle a fait un sans faute niveau look en tout cas. » Elle sourit en repensant à sa demande de camomille et commença à retourner en cuisine quand elle entendit plusieurs voix signe que les employés prenaient leur pause. La jeune femme se recoiffa rapidement en espérant voir Shane puis commença à tous les servir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Mitchie observa chaque personne attendant de voir arriver son copain.

« - Hey Mitchie, comment va, demanda Jason en la voyant.

« - Salut Jase, ça va et toi ? Tu t'es remis de cette soirée ? Selon Léanne, c'était très intéressant !

« - Ouais, j'avoue. J'ignorais qu'elle avait voulu être danseuse du ventre.

« - Ah oui je me souviens, rit-elle. Quand je pense qu'elle a même pris des cours… Et toi ? Pas motivé à devenir pompier ?

Il grimaça et allait répondre seulement Shane arriva. Apercevant sa copine il demanda à son ami de lui réserver une place et prit un café rapidement avant de les rejoindre. Seulement au moment où il allait embrasser sa copine, elle détourna la tête.

« - Un problème ma belle, demanda-t-il alors que Stacy venait lui apporter sa tasse.

« - Oui, j'ai appris que cette superbe soirée qu'on a passé hier, je la devais à Léanne et non à toi, dit-elle en le fixant énervée. Je te l'ai dit que tu n'avais pas de date limite, tu n'étais pas obligé de me prouver que tu tenais à moi aussi vite !

« - Mais… Comment voulais-tu que je fasse ?

« - Tu n'avais qu'à chercher à me connaître, cria-t-elle inconsciente d'être le point de mire de toute la salle. Tu aurais pu me proposer simplement d'aller nous balader en discutant ou de m'emmener au cinéma pour savoir ce qui me plaisait et te lancer après ! Je n'étais pas à deux semaines, soupira-t-elle déçue. Du coup je retire ce que j'ai dit hier. Puisque apparemment je dois cette superbe soirée à ma meilleure amie alors je vais me mettre avec !

« - Attends tu ne lui dois pas tout, j'ai…

« - Oui je sais, quand tu m'as mise au supplice dans ta chambre, dit-elle devant les collègues de Shane qui sifflèrent, ce moment je te le dois. Magnifique, donc quinze pour cent de cette soirée ne provient que de toi. Félicitation ! Oh et vous la ferme, ajouta-t-elle pour leur public, si vous ignorez ce que font deux personnes amoureuse ensemble après vingt heures, je plains sérieusement vos copines ou compagnes ! Quant à toi, désolée mais tu n'as rien prouvé ! Bonne journée… Oh j'allais oublier Jason, dit-elle en se radoucissant, dis-moi tu fais quelle taille en blouson ?

« - Pourquoi ça ?

« - Eh bien Léanne se demande si elle ne va pas t'acheter l'uniforme en question !

Il rougit et refusa de répondre la faisant rire. Reprenant son sac elle quitta la cafétéria fière d'elle. Elle s'était sentie trahie la veille lorsqu'elle avait appris que Shane ne la connaissait pas et elle espéra qu'à présent, il se sentait aussi nul qu'elle. Hélant un taxi, elle demanda à rejoindre le centre commercial proche de chez elle afin de faire les courses puisque c'était son tour. Achetant ce qu'il manquait, elle se calma puis envoya un message à sa meilleure amie la remerciant de lui avoir avoué la vérité puis lui raconta la scène qu'elle venait de jouer au travail de leurs copains avant de passer en caisse.

« - Salut Mitchie, l'apostropha Mike un camarade de cours.

« - Salut. Tu sèches aussi ?

« - Ouais j'irais cet aprèm puisque je dois valider le cours mais pour le moment… Je zappe et toi ?

« - Je devais valider mardi du coup je m'octroie une journée pour faire mes courses et tout. Salut Nate, sourit-elle en s'apercevant qu'elle était à sa caisse.

« - Salut bella. Alors d'après Shane vous être de nouveau ensemble ?

« - Faux. On est en standby, j'attends de voir s'il me connaît assez pour voir si je dois ou non me remettre avec… C'est compliqué. Et toi alors, quand est-ce que tu te ranges ?

« - Bof, quand j'aurais le temps de chercher quelqu'un de bien !… C'est bon ce truc-là, dit-il en montrant des beignets de poissons surgelés.

« - Oui excellent pour la santé et pour la mémoire. Et cuit au four, c'est succulent, je te ferais goûter un jour !

Il rit et fit semblant de prendre l'information en note avant de lui dire pour combien elle s'en sortait. La brunette paya et prit les deux sacs en papier afin de rentrer chez elle. Quand elle y fut, elle rangea tout puis retourna acheter ce qu'elle avait oublié. Ce second voyage la fatigua et lorsqu'elle eut tout ranger, une nouvelle fois, elle s'installa sur son lit et relut les cours qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment suivis au début de la semaine.

« - T'as pas osé, déclara simplement Léanne en rentrant avec Elsa. Mitchie, cria-t-elle, je te parle !

« - Désolée, fit la jeune femme en les rejoignant, je n'étais pas supposée savoir que tu me parlais personnellement. Tu disais ?

« - Tu lui as fait une scène ? Mémorable selon Jason que j'ai eu au téléphone ce midi. A cause de toi, il n'arrête pas de se faire chambrer à son boulot, à cause d'une histoire de supplice !

« - Ah… Les mecs sont vraiment débiles, constata-t-elle. Mais pour répondre à ta question, si j'ai osé et je me suis même amusée comme une folle. Pourquoi ?

« - Les mecs détestent les scènes, soupira-t-elle.

« - Et je déteste qu'on se foute de moi !

« - Mais il ignorait comment faire !

« - Il n'avait qu'à me préciser dès le départ que tu l'avais aidé au lieu de me faire croire qu'il me connaissait assez pour me sortir la soirée de rêve ! Et ne viens pas me parler de son ego de mâle parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je lui ai demandé qu'il me prouve qu'il tient à moi, et j'entendais par là qu'il me connaissait assez. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait qu'à faire son enquête en m'emmenant au ciné ou en me faisant écouter de la musique.

« - Mais il n'avait pas le temps !

« - Et pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai pas donné de date butoir, moi !

« - T'as raison Mitchie… Quoi, demanda Elsa, elle a raison sur ce coup. Ok la soirée visiblement a été superbe mais il n'avait qu'à se renseigner avant !

Léanne les fusilla des yeux avant d'admettre qu'elles avaient raisons. Aussi quand Mandy revint de son cours, elle les trouva en train de se préparer à faire du sport et les rejoignit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Shane soupira franchement en quittant son travail. Depuis la scène que Mitchie lui avait faite au matin, ces collègues se moquaient de lui, le chambrant sur son incapacité à rendre sa copine heureuse ou le félicitant de savoir la satisfaire et il mourrait d'envie de leur parler du vœu qu'elle avait fait, juste pour qu'ils arrêtent leurs allusions graveleuses. « Mais ça ne serait pas honnête envers elle, songea-t-il en arrivant chez lui. Et puis ces choix ne regardent qu'elle… Bon et maintenant comment lui prouver que je tiens à elle ? » Tout en allant se laver, il réfléchit à cette question cherchant une réponse. Pour lui, le simple fait de revenir vers elle et de vouloir la reconquérir était une preuve suffisante mais elle semblait demander plus que de simples excuses et le jeune homme ignorait ce qu'elle voulait. « Et comme elle refuse de m'aider, je dois me débrouiller seul, songea-t-il en se souvenant encore trop bien de la scène qu'il avait vécu au matin. »

Le jeune homme passa la soirée entière à réfléchir à un moyen de lui prouver qu'en plus de la connaître, il pourrait la reconquérir seulement il avait beau réfléchir rien ne lui venait à l'esprit et il se coucha la mort dans l'âme… Pour se réveiller à trois heures du matin avec une idée qu'il jugea géniale. Il la nota sur un papier, afin d'être certain de ne pas l'oublier puis se recoucha. Manque de chance, il ne retrouva pas le sommeil tout de suite et en profita pour commencer à tout mettre en place dans sa tête.

Tout préparer lui prit deux jours et il sourit en notant que tout était prêt pour le week-end, aussi il alla voir sa copine directement chez elle et allait sonner quand Elsa sortit de la résidence.

« - T'es encore vivant, sourit-elle. Entre Mitchie est sous la douche !

« - Merci. Travaille bien, ajouta-t-il avant de monter les marches.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il écouta la colocation vivre et sourcilla en entendant.

« - La ferme Mitchie ou je coupe l'eau chaude !

« - M'en fiche j'ai terminé. _I love rock'n'roll / So put another dime in the jukebox, baby / I love rock__'n'__roll__ / __So come and take the time and dance with me__._ (J'adore le rock'n'roll / Alors mets autre pièce dans le jukebox, baby / J'adore le rock'n'roll / Alors viens prends le temps de danser avec moi)

Il rit doucement quand il entendit Léanne menacer de l'étrangler dans son sommeil puis frappa. Ce fut Mandy qui lui ouvrit et le fit entrer en s'excusant de la dispute, quotidienne des deux autres.

« - Ah non mais rends-moi ça, cria soudainement Mitchie.

La seconde suivante, il la vit courir, après son amie qui avait plusieurs vêtements dans les mains, une serviette autour de la taille alors qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge noir. Il déglutit en la voyant si peu vêtue et secoua la tête pour oublier les images qui lui venaient soudainement en tête. Mandy dut le comprendre puisqu'elle le fixa amusée avant de signaler sa présence à ses colocataires. Si Léanne se contenta de le saluer, leur amie rejoignit sa chambre en maudissant, haut et fort, sa meilleure amie. Pour sa part il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas fixer celle qu'il considérait encore et toujours comme sa copine. « Ressaisi-toi Shane, se gifla-t-il, tu l'as déjà vu moins habillé que ça ! » Il eut conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais dû penser cette phrase lorsque son cerveau lui renvoya l'image de la jeune femme s'abandonnant entièrement à ses caresses.

« - Salut, dit Mitchie en les rejoignant dans le salon. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Salut ma belle. J'angoisse et toi ?

« - Euh tranquille. Pourquoi angoisses-tu, demanda-t-elle inquiète malgré la distance qu'elle semblait mettre entre eux.

« - Eh bien… J'ai prévu de t'emmener passer le week-end à new York pour faire du shopping et aller voir une pièce sur Broadway mais… J'ignore en combien de temps tu peux être prête donc… J'angoisse.

« - Je… Quoi ? Un week-end ? A New York ? Pour faire du shopping ? Et aller au théâtre ? Je suis prête maintenant !… Le temps de faire mon sac quoi, reprit-elle en le voyant sourciller.

« - Je t'attends.

Mitchie sauta presque de son siège et quitta la pièce avec Léanne qui comptait l'aider. En réalité, elle voulait lui assurer que pour cette fois, elle n'y était pour rien puisque même elle, n'aurait pas eu l'idée d'aller au théâtre. La brunette sourit rassurée et prit ses produits de beauté et d'hygiène qu'elle jeta dans sa valise avant de prendre une tenue chic pour aller au théâtre puis une autre plus agréable pour faire les boutiques.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle fut de retour un sac à la main. Shane rit doucement puis saluant les filles, prit le sac de sa copine et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture la laissant s'installer alors qu'il mettait son sac dans le coffre avant de la rejoindre. Il sourit de la voir si enjouée et démarra avant de quitter la rue où elle vivait. Malheureusement, l'impatience de la jeune femme fut mise à rude épreuve lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans les embouteillages.

« - Navré, dit-il amusé. Normalement on n'a que deux heures de trajet mais là…

« - Pas grave, dit-elle en pensant le contraire, tu te rattraperas en m'emmenant faire les boutiques demain !

Il rit et lui avoua que c'était son programme initial avant d'ajouter qu'il avait fait quelques recherches pour trouver des friperies comme elle semblait aimer. La jeune femme sourit franchement et lui sauta au cou pour le remercier de ce geste. Shane fut rassuré et songea qu'au contraire de ce qu'elle pensait, il semblait bien la connaître. Cette pensée le rassura et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel où il avait réservé, il souffla enfin, ravi de pouvoir arrêter de conduire. Un groom les accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre et Mitchie sourcilla en voyant deux lits d'une personne. Elle attendit cependant d'être seule avec le jeune homme pour lui en demander l'explication.

« - Eh bien… J'ai pensé que comme, pour toi, nous nous étions toujours pas remis ensemble, tu préférerais qu'on dorme chacun de notre côté… J'ai eu tort ?

« - Euh… Non, au final c'est finement joué. Bravo mec, sourit-elle. Par contre je suis crevée. Pas toi ?

« - J'avoue, je ne rêve que d'une bonne douche avant de dormir.

Elle sourit et lui proposa d'aller se laver. Pour sa part, elle sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'il était arrivé et elle profita qu'il était en train de se laver pour se changer avant d'ouvrir un livre.

« - Tu révises encore, s'étonna-t-il.

« - Non je bouquine, rit-elle. J'ai laissé mes cours chez moi.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et tout en fouillant dans son sac, il l'observa discrètement. Elle avait un débardeur noir tout simple avec de la broderie turquoise ainsi qu'un short, qu'il trouva minuscule, assorti, laissant entrevoir ses jambes fines et bronzées qu'elle balançait doucement. Shane se gifla mentalement en s'imaginant déjà les embrasser et retourna dans la salle de bain sans savoir que durant tout le temps qu'il était là, elle n'avait pas lu une seule ligne. En fait, elle s'était simplement contentée de faire semblant de fixer les pages tout en l'observant à la dérobée. « Non mais quelle idée de se balader juste en boxer devant moi, songea-t-elle avant de soupirer en se souvenant que trop bien de la chaleur du corps du jeune homme contre le sien. » Ils n'avaient dormi que deux nuits ensemble mais il l'avait serré dans ses bras tellement souvent qu'en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait encore se souvenir de chaque muscle contre sa peau. « Et de ses mains, songea-t-elle malgré elle. Stop Mitchie concentre-toi sur ton bouquin et pas sur Shane… Même s'il est indiscutablement plus intéressant. » Heureusement pour elle, il revint à se moment-là avec un pantalon de pyjama sur lui et elle le fixa amusée.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Rien mais… Pourquoi les hommes ont tellement besoin de se balader torse nu ? Non mais imagine si les femmes faisaient pareilles ?

« - Pour ma part, ça ne me dérangerait pas… Surtout si on n'est que tous les deux, répondit-il en la fixant.

Elle rougit et se mit sur le côté pour l'observer. A ce moment-là seulement, il nota que le débardeur qu'elle portait était si ajusté qu'il dessinait sa silhouette lui rappelant le corps qu'il avait eu l'occasion de caresser bien trop peu souvent à ces yeux. Mitchie le rappela au présent en le traitant d'idiot avant de se lever pour aller dans la salle de bain à son tour, sans savoir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, la déshabillant des yeux à défaut de ne pouvoir faire plus. Seulement, il s'aperçut de l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et lorsqu'elle revint, il était dans son lit les jambes repliées sous un drap cachant son problème.

« - Tu veux dormir, demanda-t-elle en ce voyant presque couché. Ok alors je vais éteindre, dit-elle alors qu'il venait de hocher la tête.

Une dernière fois, il l'observa évoluer dans la chambre, pied nu inconsciente que la voir ainsi remuait quelque chose en lui qui n'était pas dû à ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Lorsque la lumière fut close, il soupira de soulagement puis s'allongea s'assurant, en tendant l'oreille, qu'elle ne se faisait pas mal.

Il dut s'endormir cependant puisqu'il se réveilla à six heures du matin en grognant. Il se tourna pour se rendormir seulement le soleil commençait à se lever caressant de ses faibles rayons le corps de sa copine et il resta ainsi à l'observer. Il mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre lui, sentir son parfum l'enivrer doucement. Petit à petit, la chambre s'illumina, sans perturber le réveil de Mitchie qui continuait de dormir sereinement. Le jeune homme admira chaque courbe s'émerveillant, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« - Arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu me fais peur, grommela-t-elle en ouvrant un œil. T'es réveillé depuis combien de temps ?

« - Quelques minutes… Voir même plusieurs heures en s'apercevant que neuf heure avaient déjà sonné.

Elle acquiesça avant de réprimer un bâillement puis s'étendit avant de sortir de son lit en le prévenant qu'elle allait profiter de son inactivité pour aller se laver.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de l'hôtel côte à côte, l'estomac rempli et le jeune homme lui expliqua que, ne connaissant pas très bien la ville, il n'avait que les adresses proches de l'hôtel. Elle acquiesça et sourit lorsqu'il la fit entrer dans une boutique. Comme toutes les friperies, les vêtements étaient simplement rangés en fonction de leur forme. Les jupes d'été côtoyaient celles de demi-saison et les débardeurs étaient avec les tee-shirts. Mitchie commença donc aussitôt à observer chaque article cherchant une bonne affaire qu'elle arrivait à repérer rapidement. Et lorsque ce n'était pas pour elle, c'était pour une amie. Il lui fallut quarante minutes pour sélectionner plusieurs vêtements qu'elle alla essayer, avant d'ajouter quelques bijoux qui le fit grimacer seulement il connaissait assez la brunette pour savoir qu'elle trouverait le moyen de les porter avec classe. « Comme quand elle est venue me faire une scène, songea-t-il en se souvenant de son look totalement bohème qu'il avait adoré. »

Ils ressortirent quelques minutes après pour entrer dans une boutique similaire. Habitué à s'habiller avec des vêtements de marque, il avait eu beaucoup de réticences à entrer dans ce genre de magasins et il sourit en se souvenant de sa première friperie. Mitchie cherchait un foulard à offrir à Léanne et il avait passé l'heure à regarder partout s'attendant à trouver des moutons de poussières. Il n'avait pas osé toucher les vêtements de peur d'être salis et la jeune femme s'était amusée de sa répulsion. A présent, il aimait l'accompagner. L'observer fouiller parmi des tas de vêtements pour en sortir un article qu'il n'avait pas vu au contraire d'elle. « Et comme elle a contaminé maman, songea-t-il amusé… Je suis bon pour y passer mes journées à présent… Mais ça va, ça ne me dérange plus. » Il ne put aller plus loin que Mitchie revint vers lui avec quelques nouveaux vêtements à essayer alors qu'il se contentait de porter ses sacs. Manque de chance, lorsqu'elle lui tendit les articles, il comprit que c'était pour lui et se prêta au jeu avec plaisir.

Ils passèrent une grande partie du samedi à faire plusieurs boutiques, parfois des friperies, parfois de grandes enseignes connus mondialement, juste pour essayer différents styles avant de repartir, bien souvent les mains vide. Shane avait beau reconnaître que le style Gucci allait bien à sa copine, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui offrir de tels vêtements. « Ou alors je mange des pâtes crus pendant plusieurs mois, songea-t-il amusé. »

Ils ne rentrèrent à leur hôtel qu'à dix-huit heures. Ils étaient tous deux exténués mais le jeune homme lui proposa de se préparer le premier ainsi elle aurait le reste du temps pour elle. Mitchie hocha la tête tout en commençant à sortir sa tenue puis fouilla dans ses sacs pour retrouver des bijoux qu'elle avait achetés pour l'occasion.

Shane sortit de la salle de bain quinze minutes plus tard avec seulement son pantalon de mis et lui céda la place lui expliquant il aurait juste besoin de la pièce quelques minutes pour achever de se préparer, puis s'allongea pour se reposer quelques minutes le temps que sa copine se prépare. Il écouta chaque bruit et se releva en entendant l'eau s'arrêter et termina de s'habiller. A un moment, elle déverrouilla la porte et il la rejoignit dans le but de se recoiffer seulement, lorsqu'il la vit, il ne put faire un geste. Elle avait une robe bustier blanche, malgré le léger V de son décolleté, qui épousait sa silhouette à la perfection jusqu'au niveau des hanches avant d'être plus flou. La jupe qui lui arrivait sur le genou devant mais tombait presque sur ses chevilles derrières, était composée de plusieurs voiles transparent qui mit les uns au dessus des autres rendait le haut de celle-ci opaque.

« - Un problème, demanda-t-elle en le voyant immobile.

« - Euh non… T'es juste… Wow, souffla-t-il en croisant son regard dans le miroir.

La jeune femme sourit avant de se pencher pour se maquiller légèrement. Elle mit simplement un peu de mascara, du crayon avant de farder les paupières ainsi que ses joues puis mit un peu de gloss rose naturel. Shane se plaça derrière elle et entreprit de se coiffer puis profita qu'elle se penchait légèrement en avant pour embrasser son cou la faisant sursauter.

« - Que fais-tu, demanda-t-elle choquée.

« - Je cède à la tentation, souffla-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. C'est le plus meilleur moyen de résister… Et tu étais trop tentante avec ton cou entièrement dégagé… J'aurais été Dracula, je te mordais sans hésitation.

« - Idiot, rougit-elle avant de continuer de se coiffer.

Elle ramena tous ses cheveux sur le côté gauche derrière son oreille et libéra simplement quelques mèches avant de faire une grosse natte qu'elle enroula sagement avant de la fixer avec des épingles. Pour parfaire le tout, elle frisa les mèches libres puis mit son collier multiples afin d'habiller le haut de son corps, une bague ainsi que de fines boucles d'oreilles puis fixa le jeune homme dans le miroir.

« - Je suis comment ?

« - A couper le souffle. Je vais faire des envieux.

Elle sourit et quitta la salle de bain en le remerciant avant d'aller se parfumer sur la terrasse avant de revenir pour mettre ses chaussures blanches. Pour l'occasion, elle avait sortit la seule paire blanche qu'elle avait qui était sobre et l'enfila en grimaçant. Afin d'éviter d'avoir des ampoules, la jeune femme marcha plusieurs minutes avec sous l'œil intéressé de Shane qui ne se lassait pas de l'observer, encore et encore. Il savait qu'elle était magnifique, mais la voir s'approprier les différents looks avec autant de classe le fascinait toujours autant. « Je paris que même dans son vieux jogging trop large, elle est belle, songea-t-il avant de voir l'heure. » Il lui signala et elle hocha simplement la tête avant de prendre une étole qu'elle drapa sur ses épaules.

« - Tu ne prends pas ton sac ?

« - Euh non, il est noir et clouté, ça ne va pas avec le reste. Tu veux bien prendre mon portable ?

Il acquiesça et le glissa dans sa poche puis ils rejoignirent Broadway en taxi. Quand ils furent devant le théâtre, Shane lui prit le bras et ensemble montèrent les marches en parlant du spectacle auquel il allait assister. Le guichetier vérifia qu'ils avaient des places puis leurs signala celles-ci avant de passer au suivant. Ils gagnèrent donc le rang sept et prirent place sur les sièges trois-cent soixante quinze et seize. Ils discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'au lever du rideau puis se plongèrent dans le spectacle qu'ils voyaient. Quelques minutes après le début cependant Mitchie décrocha de l'histoire en sentant la main de Shane chercher timidement la sienne. Elle le laissa faire et sourit simplement lorsqu'il la serra doucement puis ils se replongèrent dans la pièce.

Durant l'entracte, il ne la lâcha pas une seconde et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait enfin la preuve qu'elle lui avait demandée. Cette journée n'était pas prévu et même si elle n'était pas une grande fan de théâtre, la voir si attentionné et gentleman avec elle, réveilla les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard. « Je lui dirais en rentrant, se promit-elle. » Elle avait conscience qu'elle devait lui dire seulement elle voulait encore profiter quelques heures de l'attitude chevaleresque qu'il avait envers elle et lorsqu'ils durent rejoindre leurs place, elle entrelaça leur doigts avant de le regarder, pour s'apercevoir qu'il faisait de même alors que plusieurs questions bousculaient au fond de son regard. Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers la scène lorsque le spectacle reprit.

« - Wow, c'était une soirée magnifique, Shane, souffla-t-elle en rentrant dans leur chambre.

« - J'avoue, je ne suis pas un grand fan de théâtre, dit-il alors qu'elle se déchaussait, mais il n'empêche que c'était une soirée très agréable.

« - Si tu n'aimes pas, pourquoi m'y avoir emmené ?

« - Oh c'est idiot mais je sais que tu adores le shopping et quand mon père s'est disputé avec ma mère il y a quelques années, il l'a emmené au théâtre pour se faire pardonner et ça… Non attends, se reprit-il en la voyant le fixé déçue, Mitchie, je ne voulais pas dire ça, pardonne-moi. Ecoute, je…

« - Tu as utilisé la technique de ton père le coureur de jupons pour me reconquérir, synthétisa-t-elle blessée. Alors que c'est à cause de lui qu'on en est là !

« - Non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Ecoute Mitchie, j'ai t'ai emmené à New York parce que je sais que tu adores le shopping et que New York est réputé pour ça. Et pour son théâtre. Pour moi ça a été le premier lien que j'ai fait. Je pensais t'emmener voir une comédie musicale mais celles que jouent en ce moment ne valent pas grand-chose et j'ai préféré t'emmener voir un spectacle qui en valait réellement le coup, pour ne pas que tu regrettes. Je te promets que ce n'est qu'après que j'ai fait le lien avec mon père. Je cherchais juste à savoir si ça pourrait te prouver, à défaut que je mérite cette chance que je te demande, que je te connais bien et…

« - N'en parlons plus, le coupa-t-elle. Je vais me changer.

La jeune femme s'enferma dans la salle de bain et lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle se coucha directement, dos à lui réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Toujours en colère contre lui, elle refusa de lui répondre lorsqu'il l'appela et dès que la lumière fut éteins, elle prit sa décision.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà je coupe ici. Je sais j'ai très mal coupé mais au moins ça pose plusieurs questions notamment, va-t-elle accepter de se remettre avec Shane ou non ? A vous de choisir, moi j'ai déjà fait mon choix qui vous sera révélé que la semaine prochaine ^^ Alors qu'avez-vous préféré ? L'aveu de Léanne qui dévoile que toute la soirée a été crée par elle ? La scène que Mitchie fait à Shane à son boulot ? Les réflexions de Shane ? Sa super idée de shopping + théâtre ? La journée ? Sa chevalerie ? Son aveu qui ruine tout ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. =) Pour info moi je préfère quand Mitchie lui fait une scène après avoir rencontré Stacy ^^

Miss Tagada (L)

Non mais faut qu'elle arrête un peu là, elle croit que quoi ? Qu'il va comme ar hasard inventer une soirée spéciale pour elle, que jamais personne n'aura eu la mm idée avant ? Faut pas rêver !

Je trouve qu'elle exagère un peu, il s'est excusé, essaye de lui faire plaisir, et elle lui crache à la gueule à chaque fois pour des conneries ! C'est pas sa faute si son père est un salaud et qu'il n'a pas voulu y croire, qui croirait son père capable d'une telle chose ?

A force de trop tirer sur la corde elle va finir par la briser et il va finir par baisser les bras ! (que ça te donne s des idées hein :p)

Bon j'ai hte de voir ce qu'elle va faire comme connerie quan même !


	8. Chapitre 07

**Blabla de l'auteur** :

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Chapitre 07**

Quand Shane se réveilla le lendemain matin, dix heures n'avait pas totalement sonné cependant la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le lit vide de Mitchie. « J'ai vraiment merdé hier en parlant de mes parents, songea-t-il en se levant. » Soupirant, il décida d'aller se laver en s'étonnant de ne pas la voir dans la chambre. « Mouais elle doit m'en vouloir et préférer se balader dans l'hôtel ou dehors, supposa-t-il ». Quand il fut propre, il s'habilla d'un tee-shirt avec son jeans habituel puis commença à rassembler ses affaires. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'aperçut de l'absence de certaines choses. Notamment les produits de sa copine, ou son sac. Inquiet, il lâcha tout et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre l'entrée, certain de la trouver en train de l'attendre ses sacs à ses pieds. Manque de chance si le hall était loin d'être vide, aucune des jeunes femmes ne fut Mitchie et il rejoignit la réception pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu.

« - En effet monsieur Gray. Elle a laissé ce message pour vous, lui répondit une jeune femme en lui tendant un papier plié en deux.

« - Merci.

Il voulut le lire tout de suite mais préféra remonter dans leur chambre pour ranger ses affaires. « Et surtout éviter qu'on me voit dépité si jamais elle m'explique que c'est fini entre nous, songea-t-il dans l'ascenseur. » Arrivé dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit et inspira un bon coup avant de déplier la feuille.

_Shane,_

_Je te dirais bien que j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir et que je suis partie tôt ce matin seulement, il n'est que trois heures du matin quand j'écris cette lettre donc… Je voulais juste que tu ne sois pas inquiet quand tu découvriras que j'ai pris ta voiture pour rentrer. Je sais c'est méchant parce que tu vas être obligé de rentrer en train ou en stop mais à cause des dépenses que j'ai faite ce week-end j'ai même plus de quoi payer le bus donc__… Rassure-toi, je prendrais soin de ton bolide que tu retrouveras garé devant chez toi en rentrant. Je glisserais les clés dans ta boite à lettre comme ça, tu n'auras aucune excuse pour venir me voir__. Quant à moi, je te demande d'arrêter de te précipiter, parce que tout ce que tu me prouves en ce moment est que tu ne me connais pas. Donne-toi du temps pour faire le point et éventuellement pose-moi des questions. Je préfère ça plutôt que de revivre une soirée décevante comme tes deux dernières trouvailles._

_Bisous rentre bien__._

_Mitchie._

« Elle n'est pas sérieuse là, se demanda-t-il. » Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pris sa voiture en pleine nuit et fais ses sacs sans qu'il n'ait rien entendu, néanmoins il partit fouiller ses poches pour s'apercevoir qu'effectivement, ses clés n'étaient plus là.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Mitchie salua ses colocataires quand elle se leva.

« - Déjà de retour, s'étonna Elsa.

« - Ouais, je suis arrivée vers cinq heures du matin. J'aurais pu arriver plus tôt mais je devais ramener la voiture de Shane devant chez lui donc…

« - Comment ça, demanda Mandy perplexe.

La brunette leur demanda deux minutes puis se prépara un bol de céréales avant de les rejoindre pour leur raconter la journée qu'alla avait vécu à New York. Les deux filles l'envièrent quand elle leur parla des essayages chez Gucci ou Dior mais lorsqu'elle raconta comment s'était achevée la soirée, et surtout l'aveu de Shane, elles furent d'accord avec elle. Elles aussi trouvaient qu'il avait mal joué une carte qui pourtant semblait maîtresse. Elles furent cependant coupées par le portable de Mitchie qui décrocha.

« - Hey Léanne. _…_ Olala, désolée, rit-elle. _…_ Non je te jure que je suis sérieuse-là. Sauf que j'imagine bien Shane appeler Jason pour qu'il vienne le chercher à New York. _…_ Bah Jase n'avait qu'à dire non !

La brunette discuta quelques minutes essayant de faire des réponses complètes afin que les deux filles puissent comprendre ce qui se disait puis raccrocha en s'excusant, une nouvelle fois.

Mitchie passa sa journée à réviser tranquillement afin de pouvoir écouter sa meilleure amie se plaindre à son retour puisque celle-ci avait décidé d'accompagner son petit ami à New York pour aller chercher Shane aussi, lorsqu'elle arriva sous les coups de dix-huit heures, elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Léanne qui lui expliqua qu'elle venait de revenir. Ils avaient profité de ce voyage imprévu à New York pour visiter un peu. Ils avaient été faire plusieurs magasins avant d'aller sur Broadway juste pour voir les nombreuses affiches.

« - Jason est dingue, sourit la brunette, mais dis donc, sortir avec lui doit être génial !

« - Envieuse ?

« - Non c'est juste que… Je ne sais pas, je crois que me blottir dans les bras de Shane ça me manque !

« - Alors remets-toi avec !

« - Non, ça ne serait pas juste envers lui… Et puis je me dis qu'en attendant sagement comme ça, quand on se remettra ensemble, on…

« - Vous allez vous sauter dessus et probablement faire quelque chose que vous regretterez tous les deux, soupira Léanne. Ne te prive pas à cause de son père !

Comme son amie la fixait perplexe, la jeune femme lui, expliqua, que de son point de vue, elle n'avait pas besoin de se remettre avec Shane. Il lui suffisait de le prévenir au préalable que ce serait juste un câlin amical seulement Mitchie n'en démordait pas, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et elle ne voulait pas le faire espérer alors qu'ils ne se remettraient peut-être jamais ensemble. Elles en parlèrent donc une partie de la soirée avant d'être rejointe par Mandy et Elsa qui donnèrent également leur avis. Toutes deux étant naturellement d'accord avec Léanne. Elles décidèrent cependant de se coucher quand sonna une heure du matin, en se souvenant qu'elles avaient cours le lendemain à neuf heures.

Au matin, elles programmèrent leur journée et décidèrent de se retrouver à treize heures pour aller manger dans une brasserie qu'elles adoraient. Léanne les prévint qu'elle voulait bosser au soir à la bibliothèque pour préparer un de ses cours et Elsa rajouta qu'elle travaillait encore de soirée aussi il fut décidé que ce serait Mitchie qui jouerait les chauffeurs puisque Mandy n'avait pas son permis. Ou plutôt, elle l'avait égarée chez ses parents et refusait de leur dire. Peu après, on sonna à la porte et Elsa alla ouvrir.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès ?

« - Euh non. Mitchie, c'est pour toi, dit-elle alors que la concernée arrivait.

« - Oui ?

« - Bonjour, Dorian de Floraqueen, voici votre commande, dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs variées.

« - Mais je n'ai rien commandé, répondit-elle perplexe.

« - Pourtant on m'a demandé de vous livrer ce bouquet. Si vous voulez bien signer ici, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une plaquette. Merci, bonne journée à vous.

La jeune femme le remercia et le bouquet en main, ferma la porte encore perturbée par cette commande qu'elle n'avait pas faite. Baissant les yeux, elle nota qu'il y avait une carte et l'ouvrit pour la lire. Surprise elle lâcha les fleurs qui tombèrent au sol et se concentra sur le carte où un simple mot avait été écrit.

« - C'est de qui ?

« - Aucune idée. Il n'y a écrit que « désolé »… Avec des lettres découpées dans un journal. C'est flippant !

« - Tu m'étonnes, soupira Elsa alors que Léanne arrivait, si ça se trouve c'est un sadique qui s'excuse par avance et qui va venir te couper la tête !

« - La ferme, grogna la nouvelle venue en connaissant l'imagination galopante de sa meilleure amie. T'en fais pas Mitchie je suis certaine que ça n'a rien à voir. Si ça se trouve c'est de Shane !

La brunette acquiesça et prit le bouquet qu'elle mit dans le salon puis elles quittèrent la maison au profit de leur faculté et si la brunette vit son copain arriver, elle refusa d'aller le voir expliquant qu'elle voulait prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir. Elles se séparèrent rapidement mais elle ne put se concentrer sur ses cours. Elle pensait sans cesse au bouquet qu'elle avait reçu au matin et surtout à son copain. Elle était certaine qu'il ne venait pas de lui puisqu'il connaissait ses fleurs préférées, aussi elle chercha qui, dans son entourage pouvait les lui offrir. « Et surtout qui ait une raison à ce 'désolé', songea-t-elle. Comme Shane ! » A cette pensée sa peau frissonna et elle sourcilla avant de se pencher vers sa meilleure amie.

« - A ton avis, la chair de poule en pensant à un prénom, peut-il être un syndrome du manque du type dont tu deviens folle ?

« - Habituellement je dirais que non mais quand on voit le gars en question… Si je n'étais pas avec Jason depuis deux ans, et que tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je lui sauterais dessus.

« - Non mais je t'en prie, fantasme sur mon gars, je te dirais rien !

« - Cool parce qu'au début quand j'étais juste pote avec Jason et Shane, je craquais à fond sur lui. Faut dire à l'époque il était poète et chantait souvent des chansons d'amour à sa copine.

« - Oui je sais, il adore chanter… Tu lui as connu combien de copine ?

« - J'en ai connu deux. Maggie, qui est restée trois semaines, elle était un vrai pot de colle jaloux c'était affreux. Et aussi Zoé. Celle à qu'il chantait des chansons d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ?

« - Je sais pas… J'ai parfois l'impression d'être sa première copine, il semble tellement gauche. Enfin non, quand on est que lui et moi chez lui, il me fait l'effet d'être un expert en fille, et je ne sais pas si ça m'ennuie vraiment, mais je ne sais pas, il semble…

« - Un peu idiot quand vous êtes avec quelqu'un ? Jaloux quand tu rencontres un ami à toi ? Perdu quand tu lui demandes une preuve qu'il tient à toi ? Comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire ? Avec un regard de petit chien qu'on abandonne sur l'autoroute ?

« - Ouais tout ça, admit-elle. Et je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Du coup je me disais que si tu l'avais bien connu…

« - Eh bien, en théorie, je ne l'ai pas bien connu mais je le connais depuis longtemps. Et vu les peu de fois où je l'ai vu avec une fille, je ne peux pas te répondre, cela étant… Je dirais qu'il tient vraiment à toi et qu'il tombe amoureux.

Mitchie la regarda septique puis se concentra sur le cours qu'elle devait suivre. Seulement le regard de Shane revint la hanter si bien que la matinée passa sans qu'elle ne retienne quelque chose. Elle se contenta même de suivre Léanne puis Elsa jusqu'à la brasserie où elles avaient rendez-vous.

« - Salut les filles. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, demanda Nate en arrivant.

« - Décidément, t'es partout, rit Léanne. Un crudité pour moi.

« - Moi une quiche s'il te plait, commanda Mandy.

« - Deux. Et toi Mitchie ?

« - Quoi ? Désolée j'étais ailleurs. Euh… Une salade sans fromage si tu as… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'ailleurs, je croyais que tu étais caissier ?

« - J'effectuais un remplacement… Au fait, le temps que je vous tiens, je peux vous poser une question d'ordre très personnel ?… Voilà, reprit-il après qu'elles aient hoché la tête, une de mes collègues à l'épicerie me plait pas mal mais j'hésite à aller la voir pour lui dire franchement. Du coup, je me demandais… A votre avis, comment je pourrais lui prouver que je l'aime bien ? Je pensais lui offrir des chocolats mais je trouve ça banal !

« - En effet, c'est affligeant, se moqua Mandy. Essaie d'être plus original. Genre si t'as son numéro, tu lui envoies un message pour l'inviter à se balader par exemple.

« - Ouais et en chemin, tu lui achètes juste une fleur, ajouta Léanne. Pas la peine de lui en offrir cinquante, crois-moi, elle aura des crampes à tenir le bouquet. Ou alors tu l'invites à manger quelque part. Un endroit sympa pour faire connaissance. Evite le restau chic, ça va te compliquer la vie parce qu'à votre premier rendez-vous amoureux, faudra faire mieux donc… Une brasserie comme celle-là mais évite celle-là hein ! Si jamais c'est une glue elle va venir ici en sachant que tu y travailles !

« - Un autre truc aussi ça peut être de faire un truc pour elle. Tu sais, genre l'aider à réparer sa voiture, ou l'aider à monter un meuble.

« - Ok, je note vos idées. Et toi Mitchie, une suggestion ?

« - Ouais… La prochaine fois que tu te renseignes pour Shane, sois plus discret et dis-lui de venir me poser ses questions lui-même !

« - Navré, soupira-t-il. En fait, il ignore que je suis venu. On a juste parlé de toi ce matin et j'ai pensé que ça serait peut-être plus simple pour vous, si je jouais l'intermédiaire.

La jeune femme le regarda et secoua la tête avant de lui assurer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Quand il partit ses amies lui demandèrent comment elle avait deviné, et elle rit.

« - Facile, je l'ai croisé à l'épicerie à plusieurs reprises et je ne l'ai vu qu'avec des mecs… Et une nana d'au moins cinquante balais donc…

« - La déduction est simple dans ce cas.

Elles rirent franchement et quand il apporta les commandes, elles étaient passées à autre chose puisqu'elles discutaient de leur soirée. Comme souvent, Mandy et Mitchie seraient seules aussi elles décidèrent de se faire une soirée cocooning. Mandy devant faire quelques démarches administratives, elles décidèrent qu'elle en profiterait pour aller acheter de l'eau de rose tandis que Mitchie préparerait le salon qu'elle transformerait en salon de beauté, faisant rêver leur deux amies. Encore plus quand elles décidèrent de commander un repas chez Connie afin de ne pas avoir de vaisselles à faire.

La brunette fut donc très pressée que la journée s'achève et elle retrouva ses amies près de la voiture de Léanne. Elle déposa Mandy près de sa banque puis ramena Elsa à l'appartement afin qu'elle se prépare pour sa soirée de travail. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, Mitchie inspira longuement puis mit de la musique calme afin de décompresser quelques minutes. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle enfila son jogging large puis commença à préparer le salon. Elle plaça sur la table des assiettes mais surtout les produits qu'elles allaient utiliser puis sélectionna plusieurs films qu'elle voulait voir ainsi son amie n'aurait plus qu'à choisir lequel elle préférait. Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, elle sourit et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pensant que c'était Mandy qui revenait les mains pleine aussi son sourire se figea quand elle fit face à la personne.

« - Mitchie, comment vas-tu ? Shane nous a dit que vous vous étiez séparé. C'est moche, tu permets que j'entre, dit-il en forçant le passage.

« - Monsieur Gray, fit-elle distante, j'apprécierais que vous sortiez de chez moi. Vous n'y êtes pas le bienvenu encore moins depuis c'est à vous que je dois cette rupture !

« - Quoi ? Tu me mets dehors alors que grâce à moi, tu as découvert que Shane n'était pas le bon pour toi !

« - La seule chose que vous m'ayez fait découvrir c'est que le père du garçon qui me plait est un est sale type. Maintenant dehors, dit-elle en désignant la porte encore ouverte.

William la regarda et rit avant d'entrer dans l'appartement en lui-même. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, elle referma derrière lui et le suivit pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu seulement il ne l'écouta pas, au contraire, il visitait tranquillement.

« - Ah je pari que c'est ta chambre, celle-ci, dit-il en entrant.

« - Allez vous-en ou j'appelle la police, le prévint-elle.

A ce moment-là seulement, il se retourna pour la regarder avant de s'approcher d'elle. Par réflexe, elle commença à reculer avant d'être bloquée contre le mur. A cette constatation, elle le vit sourire franchement et sourcilla.

« - Partez, déclara-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« - Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler la police ?

« - Par exemple, mais ce n'est pas ma seule carte !

Il rit avant de s'approcher encore jusqu'à la bloquer contre le mur la faisant déglutir. Elle voulut le repousser mais il intercepta son geste et lui bloqua les bras au dessus du visage. Bloquée, la jeune femme chercha à se défaire de son emprise seulement elle ne put réfléchir longtemps qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui, sous le choc, se figea quelques secondes, lui permettant de poser sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était réellement en train de l'embrasser. « Le porc, songea-t-elle dégoûtée. » Se reprenant, elle se tortilla pour qu'il la lâche et lui mordit la lèvre violemment au moment où Mandy entra dans l'appartement.

« - Marco ?

Pour seule réponse, elle entendit un cri et rejoignit la chambre de son amie pour la voir bloquée contre un mur, par un type qui l'embrassait de force.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous êtes qui vous ? Et pourquoi vous empêchez Mitchie de bouger ? Et au diable les questions, dégagez !

« - Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler la police ?

« - Non mais je vais te mettre un coup de genoux tellement fort qu'il castrera tes arrière petits-enfants. En admettant qu'une ordure dans ton genre trouve un jour quelqu'un avec qui se reproduire !

« - C'est le père de Shane, souffla Mitchie avant de se dégager de son emprise. Et maintenant dehors ou je porte plainte !

Il les regarda amusé et voulut leur rappeler qu'il était plus fort qu'elles mais voir Mandy composer le numéro des urgences le fit douter et il partit sans demander son reste. A ce moment-là seulement, Mitchie soupira et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

« - C'était vraiment son père ?

« - Ouais. Je te présente le pervers qui m'a fait des avances à diverses reprises mais… Cette histoire reste entre nous ok ? Je n'ai pas envie que Léanne ou Shane jouent les gardes du corps !

« - Mais faut faire quelque chose, fit-elle choquée.

« - Ouais… Me laver les dents et passer à autre chose ! S'il recommence je porte plainte mais là j'ai juste envie d'oublier et de passer à autre chose, ok ?

Son amie ne fut pas réellement d'accord mais acquiesça en songeant qu'elle changerait d'avis dès le lendemain. Elles rejoignirent donc le salon et Mitchie appela sa mère pour commander alors que son amie terminait de préparer la pièce. Elle profita de l'absence de la brunette, qui se lavait les dents, pour prendre le numéro de Shane et lui envoya un message. « _Salut, c'est Mandy. Ecoute je ne suis pas censé te le dire mais je pense que tu voudrais être au courant alors voilà. Ton père a essayé d'embrasser Mitchie__. Enfin il a même réussi à l'embrasser à la sauvage __alors à partir de maintenant, tu le tiens en laisse, ou la prochaine fois, je l'assomme avant d'appeler la police. Salut._ »

oOoOoOoOoOo

« - T'as pas fait ça, demanda justement Shane à son ami.

« - Si je voulais voir ce qu'attendait Mitchie mais elle m'a grillée direct, désolé.

« - Pas grave je n'avais rien demandé pour ma part… Elle va bien ?

« - Ouais elle semblait un peu ailleurs mais hormis ça, ça allait. Pourquoi ?

« - Pour savoir. Elle m'a demandé de lui laisser du temps, je lui accorde mais je m'intéresse quand même à elle.

« - Ok… Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas les pistes que m'ont filé ses amies ?

« - Parce que je voudrais éviter une nouvelle erreur. Je vais plutôt lui envoyer un message et lui poser des questions. Comme ça elle pourra répondre quand elle le souhaitera.

« - Ouais, c'est sensé, rit Nate alors qu'on frappait. Laisse j'y vais, écris ton message.

Shane acquiesça et prit son portable pour envoyer un message seulement il nota qu'il en avait un en attente et décida de le lire. Il vit rouge en apprenant ce que son père venait de faire et lâchant le portable prit son fixe au moment où Jason arrivait avec les pizzas.

« - Salut Jase, dit-il. Ah maman, tu vas bien ? _… _Ok, sourit-il. Dis-moi William est là ou non ? _… _Non je refuse dorénavant de l'appeler 'papa'. En tout cas pas tant que je n'aurai pas digéré ce qu'il vient de faire, ni même sa relation avec Marie-Ange. _… _Oui bah tu lui as pardonné mais pas moi ! Et ce n'est pas en rendant visite à Mitchie pour l'embrasser que ça va s'arranger, ajouta-t-il quand Stella le prévint qu'elle venait de mettre le haut-parleur. _… _Non je m'en fous de tes explications, tu n'approches pas Mitchie sinon je te tue, fit-il menaçant. D'ailleurs tu n'approches plus son appartement ni même la fac où elle va. Bonsoir, termina-t-il en raccrochant avant de prendre son portable.

A ce moment-là seulement il nota les regards perplexes de ses amis et leur relata la dernière 'folie' de son père avant d'envoyer un message à sa copine. « _Salut Belle. Comment vas-tu ? Nate vient de me raconter l'enquête qu'il a essayé ce midi et je voulais te prévenir que je n'y étais pour rien. Même si je serais curieux de connaître ton avis. Je me doute qu'un simple bouquet ne suffirait pas, mais si je te noyais sous les fleurs, accepterais-tu de me revenir au creux de mes bras ? Bonne soirée ma belle._ » Satisfait de son message, il l'envoya et sourit en entendant ses amis s'énerver vis-à-vis de l'attitude qu'avait eu William.

« - Pas grave passons ! Bon alors on se le fait ce match où vous préférez discuter ?

« - Allume ta console, je coupe les pizzas, répondit simplement Jason.

Ils rirent et quelques minutes plus tard, lancèrent leur tournoi. Ils firent plusieurs petits jeux, des casse-têtes, ou des missions quand ce n'était pas des courses de voitures. Dès que l'un perdait, les deux autres se moquaient de lui, sans qu'ils ne se vexent au contraire, cette attitude rendit l'ambiance bonne enfant et celle-ci augmenta lorsqu'ils lancèrent des défis au perdant.

A deux heures du matin cependant, ils arrêtèrent leur soirée entre hommes et lorsqu'il fut seul, Shane prit son portable pour voir s'il avait une réponse. « _Salut mec. Ça va bien et toi ? Pour l'enquête, je m'en doutais c'est ce qu'il a dit ce midi mais merci de me confirmer. J'apprécie. Mon avis est que si tu tiens à moi, tu trouveras__. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas mis de dates buttoirs et je ne t'ai pas demandé un truc énorme comme une déclaration ou autre. Certes un bouquet ne suffirait pas, mais ça serait un début. Cela dit, soit sympa, avant de me noyer sous les fleurs, noies-moi sous les vases. Bonne soirée à toi aussi. Et merci._ » « _Merci de quoi ? Si je comprends bien même un million de bouquet ne serait pas suffisant ? Tu sais que tu me tues à petit feu ? J'ai tellement envie de te serrer à nouveau contre moi que ça en deviendrait douloureux. Je crois que __tu me manques vraiment._ » Il sourit en envoyant sa réponse puis partit se coucher en espérant qu'elle lui répondrait le lendemain.

Manque de chance, quand il se réveilla, quatre heures plus tard, il n'avait aucun message et partit travailler le cœur gros. Arrivé à son bureau, il s'installa et commença à travailler quand Nadine vint le voir pour lui donner son courrier. Il la remercia et allait l'ouvrir quand il sourit.

« - Je reviens dans vingt minutes, dit-il à Jason avant de sortir de la pièce.

« - Ok à dans vingt minutes, répondit le jeune homme alors que son ami était déjà parti.

Shane rejoignit le parking rapidement et prit sa voiture pour se rendre directement dans une carterie. Il fouilla parmi les étalages durant plusieurs minutes avant de trouver enfin quelque chose qui lui plut puis rejoignit la caisse.

« - Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais à votre avis, est-ce qu'une fille pourrait mal prendre ce message ?

« - Bonjour. Oh non pas du tout. Ce n'est pas le modèle que je vends le plus mais vous ne devriez pas fâcher votre petite amie avec cette carte.

« - Très bien. Dans ce cas je la prends, sourit-il. En fait, c'est surtout que je l'ai déçu et maintenant j'essaie de recoller les morceaux mais c'est compliqué.

« - Je comprends. Quand mon mari m'a trompé, il a eu du mal à me reconquérir. Vous préférez une enveloppe blanche ou une couleur précise ? Nous avons du rouge, du rose, du bleu naturellement, du vert, du jaune ou le modèle à cœur.

« - Va pour du rose, c'est classique mais je n'ai pas envie de me tromper. Comment a-t-il fait ?

« - Qui ça ? Mon mari ? C'est très simple, sourit-elle quand il eut acquiescé, il m'a laissé conduire sa voiture… Non je plaisante, en fait on a tout mis à plat en discutant longuement et puis… Quelques mois plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'attendais un enfant de lui. Je crois que c'est surtout ça qui m'a fait lui pardonner. Surtout qu'il s'occupe énormément de notre bout de chou ce qui me permet de souffler.

« - Ok. Bon je ne vous piquerais pas son idée, ma copine fait encore ses études, je la vois mal maman. Mais merci de vos réponses.

« - Je vous en prie. Et un conseil, pour éviter de vous trompez, renseignez-vous auprès de sa famille. C'est en général à sa mère qu'une fille confie ses rêves.

Il acquiesça et quitta la boutique pour rejoindre son bureau où il profita de sa pause pour écrire un message sur la carte qu'il mit dans l'enveloppe afin de pouvoir la poster durant sa pause du midi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Mitchie arriva à la faculté en riant franchement.

« - Vous êtes folles avec ce bouquet ! Ok ce sont de superbes roses rouges mais ce n'est pas de Shane. Il sait que j'adore les tulipes. Pourquoi m'offrirait-il autre chose ?

« - Pour te surprendre, proposa Léanne. En tout cas, si la livraison continue, on va finir par faire une enquête, je trouve ça mignon mais un poil louche. Oh ! Tu permets que j'en touche un mot à Jason pour qu'il en parle à Shane qui va peut-être se réveiller en apprenant qu'il a de la concurrence.

« - Non. Il n'a aucune concurrence, je ne suis pas amoureuse de celui qui m'envoie des fleurs. Seulement de Shane. Fin de la conversation, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche.

Elle grogna mais lui promit de n'en parler à personne et une fois qu'Elsa et Mandy eurent fait la même promesse, elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

Mitchie ne rentra chez elle qu'aux alentours de vingt-deux heures complètement fatiguée. Elle avait été révisé à la bibliothèque du lycée seulement avec la nuit qu'elles avaient passé à rire avec Mandy, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se coucher. Manque de chance, ses colocataires lui tombèrent dessus en lui tendant une enveloppe rose où seul son prénom était écrit.

« - Ok je l'ouvre et après vous me laissez dormir, soupira-t-elle en bâillant. Alors voyons ça, ajouta-t-elle en sortant la carte.

Celle-ci représentait un homme dormir alors qu'une petite fée le surveillait en le regardant tendrement. Sous eux, était écris « Tu es la gardienne de toutes mes nuits » Les quatre filles admirent que c'était mignon puis la brunette ouvrit la carte avant de la refermer en voyant ses amies se rapprocher pour lire. Elles protestèrent quand elle s'enferma dans sa chambre mais Mitchie les ignora et s'assit sur son lit pour lire la suite.

A ma jolie copine,

J'ignore si cette carte te plaira mais sache que je l'ai choisi seul (j'ai cependant préféré m'assurer qu'elle te plairait en demandant à la vendeuse). C'est juste un petit mot pour te surprendre. Un petit geste pour te prouver que je pense sans cesse à toi. Une petite carte pour te faire sentir combien tu me manques. J'espère avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles et sache que si jamais t'as besoin d'un câlin ou d'une oreille attentive pour te plaindre ou parler, je suis là.

Toujours avec toi, même quand tu es loin de moi.

Shane.

« - Oh c'est choupi, sourit-elle avant de prendre son portable. Oh mince j'ai pas répondu à son message s'aperçut-elle. Oh ma foi, j'y gagne puisqu'il trouve un autre moyen de communiquer avec moi. Je vais peut-être faire ça plus souvent.

Souriant, la jeune femme tapa un message. « _Salut Pretty boy, je viens de recevoir ta carte, c'est adorable, merci. J'ai beaucoup aimé tes mots, et ton honnêteté. Elle m'a probablement plus touchée que le reste. T'es adorable. Toi aussi tu me manques et même si je vendrais père et mère pour un câlin de toi, je préfère ne pas venir pour ne pas qu'on dérape, pour ne pas qu'on regrette. Mais sache que tu accompagnes chaque minute que je vis. A toi pour toujours __(mais pas ce soir, je suis hs)._ » La jeune femme réfléchit plusieurs minutes à la fin de son message avant de l'envoyer puis, rangea la carte dans son enveloppe qu'elle mit dans sa boite à souvenir avant de se changer pour se coucher.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Shane était avec des collègues en train de fêter la fin d'un chantier et ne reçut donc pas son sms tout de suite. En fait, il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à leur histoire de la soirée. Il avait envie de faire une pause et d'y réfléchir plus tard. Il avait l'impression de ne penser qu'à ça ces derniers jours et il ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner. Juste assez pour respirer puisque lorsque Stacy, qui avait été invitée, l'invita à danser, il accepta mais garda une certaine distance entre eux. A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui, ne serait-ce que pour poser sa tête sur son épaule, feignant d'être fatiguée ou danser collé à lui lorsque la musique fut plus calme, à chaque fois, il trouva un moyen de refuser poliment, quand ce n'était pas Jason qui venait les déranger. Elle réussit cependant à se coller à lui quand ils burent une coupe de champagne puisqu'ils étaient tous assis collé les uns aux autres.

« - On ne dérange pas, demanda Léanne en le fixant.

« - Pas du tout. Que fais-tu là, ajouta-t-il en se levant. En fait tu me permets de m'éloigner de Stacy, elle me colle depuis le début de la soirée, ajouta-t-il à son oreille.

« - On vient faire la fête avec Elsa parce que les deux autres sont couchées. Elles ont passé la nuit dernière à discuter résultat… Elles avaient l'air de baleine échouée sur la plage toute la journée.

« - Mitchie va bien ?

« - Ouais. Elle a même dû s'endormir avec le sourire puisqu'elle a reçu une petite enveloppe rose.

A la mention de son message, il sourit à son tour, ravi de savoir qu'elle l'avait eu puis l'invita à danser, alors que Jason invitait Elsa puis ils échangèrent de partenaire avant qu'il ne décide de rentrer chez lui. Il salua chaque personne, omettant volontairement Stacy et quitta la boite au profit de sa voiture où il resta quelques secondes en silence appréciant ce calme.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il se prépara pour se coucher puis s'assura que son réveil était mis. Ce ne fut qu'à se moment qu'il vit qu'il avait un sms de sa copine et l'ouvrit. Il le lut appréciant chacun de ses mots et décida d'y répondre afin qu'elle ait de ses nouvelles à son réveil. « _Salut ma fée. Ravi que ma carte te plaise tant. Si j'avais su j'aurais commencé par là… Mais viens si tu veux un câlin. Il sera amical et on ne dérapera pas, je t'autorise même à me gifler si jamais l'un de nous va trop loin mais je t'en prie viens te blottir contre moi. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Pour que je me souvienne de ton parfum qui s'évapore de mes oreillers__. Love. _» Quand il fut envoyé le jeune homme se coucha et ferma les yeux en essayant d'imaginer la réaction qu'elle aurait en voyant son message seulement il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu se décider.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, c'est fini. Bon ok il est plus court que les précédents mais franchement je ne vois pas quoi ajouter. Et ne me parlez pas de réconciliations elles ne sont pas prévu pour tout de suite donc… Alors, alors question, qu'avez-vous préféré ? Les bouquets de fleurs envoyé par un inconnu ? Les renseignements que prend Nate et sa façon de faire surtout ? Le fait qu'il change sans arrêt de travail ? L'arrivée de William et le baiser qu'il vole à Mitchie (Je crois qu'on a toutes détestée ce moment mais bon) ? La réaction de Shane en l'apprenant ? La petite carte qu'il lui envoie ? Ou leur sms ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire. =)

Miss Tagada (L)

Tu as prévu de les réconcilier quand ? non parce que elle me fatigue là la Mitchie à se faire désirée ! En plus elle est échante avec Shane ! Elle va finir par le rendre dingue !

Sinon elle est dingue de laissr William s'en sortir comme ça ! Il va revenir à l'attaque et elle aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour la sauver !

Vivement la suite !


	9. Chapitre 08

**Blabla de l'auteur** :

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Chapitre 08**

Les jours passèrent tranquillement pour Mitchie qui appréciait sa nouvelle routine. Elle recevrait chaque matin, un nouveau bouquet différent des précédents, puis discutait par sms avec Shane entre deux cours avant de passer sa soirée avec ses amies et colocataires. Les bouquets l'intriguaient cependant beaucoup si bien qu'elle finit par téléphone à Floraqueens pour savoir de qui ils provenaient mais on ne put lui donner l'information, la personne voulant rester anonyme aussi avec ses amies elle se lança dans une enquête cherchant à trouver qui lui envoyait tant de fleurs. Elles étaient à présent dans le salon et faisait la liste des personnes possible.

« - Sans compter les étudiants, soupira Elsa.

« - Non, ce ne peut pas être tous les étudiants, opposa Mandy. Réfléchissez les filles, Floraqueens est une superbe boutique. Les prix le sont tout autant. J'ai calculé chaque bouquet vaut approximativement trente dollars. En un mois, ce garçon dépensera neuf cent soixante dollars rien qu'en fleurs. On arrondi à neuf cent puisque s'il a passé une commande mensuelle, ils font une réduction d'environs cinquante dollars donc… Quoi, ne me regardez pas comme ça, ma mère bosse dans un Floraqueens à LA donc…

« - Ouais forcément, tu connais les prix. Alors, résuma Léanne, on cherche un célibataire, qui peut claquer neuf-cent dollars par mois dans des fleurs et qui connaît notre adresse.

« - Et qui n'a pas de frais supplémentaire, ajouta Mitchie. Parce qu'il faudrait être fou pour dépenser une telle somme en ayant en plus un appartement.

« - Ou être tout simplement amoureux, contra Mandy. Enfin bref, on élimine Shane puisque les bouquets ne comportent que rarement des tulipes or il sait que ce sont tes fleurs préférées. Et si on cherchait du côté des gars de la fac ? Qui aurait les moyens de dépenser de telles sommes ?

« - Ryan, répondit Mitchie malgré elle. Son père possède une multinationale, me semble-t-il, il a les moyens d'entretenir son fils.

« - Mais sa fascination morbide pour les araignées est flippante, intervint Léanne en frissonnant. Je me rappelle que trop bien de son idée d'en ramener une en cours pour les étudier !

« - Oh oui, grimacèrent les filles avant qu'Elsa n'intervienne, heureusement que tu lui as proposé de la disséquer pour qu'il renonce.

« - Dégoûtant, conclut Mandy. Bon faudra voir avec lui et je m'en occupe. Sinon il y a qui ? Oh… Oh, fit-elle excitée, il y a l'assistant de Darnod ! Tu sais le gars avec les tâches de rousseurs et les chemises à carreaux.

« - Oh non pitié faite que ce ne soit pas lui, vous avez vu son look ? Faudrait que je le rhabille, soupira Mitchie en riant. Ok c'est méchant mais faut avouer qu'il fait peur avec ses pantalon trop cours ou ses levis 501.

« - J'avoue mais il est qu'assistant, il n'a pas les moyens…

« - Son père est le doyen de la fac Léanne, la coupa Elsa. Je m'occupe de l'interroger. Et si c'était le livreur ? Après tout, il doit avoir des réductions en tant qu'employé, non ?

« - Pas faux, admit Mandy. Mais de là à dépenser autant… Il doit vivre chez sa mère !

« - Le candidat idéal, se moqua la brunette. Encore accroché à sa maman. Non pitié un autre. Oh et celui qui est souvent derrière nous dans l'amphi d'éco ?

« - Donald ? Non, impossible, il préfère mon copain, soupira sa meilleure amie. Peut-être Mike ceci dit ? Il pose beaucoup de questions sur toi.

« - Mike… Quel Mike ? Oh le type toujours en cravate et costume noir ? On dirait qu'il démarche pour les pompes funèbres.

« - Ah ouais, il me fait penser à Spike Goodfellow… Mais oui le croque-mort dans Lucky Luke, expliqua Elsa en riant.

Les filles foncèrent les sourcils pour se souvenir du visage qu'il avait puis rirent franchement en le remettant. Elles continuèrent cependant la liste des garçons qui pouvaient dépenser tant d'argent pour une fille, qui n'était pas libre leur rappela la concernée seulement elle fut déconcentrée par la vibration de son portable qui était dans sa poche et s'en saisit. « _Salut ma belle. Toujours pas motivée à venir te blottir dans mes bras ? En ami ? Et si je t'achète une voiture, ça te prouverait que je tiens à toi __?_ » Elle rit à l'idée et répondit aussitôt « _Une voiture ? Rien que ça ? Je peux choisir le modèle ou tu vas me proposer que des majorettes ? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était plus simple pour nous de faire le point si on n'était pas sans cesse collé l'un à l'autre._ » Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour avoir sa réponse et la lut se désintéressant complètement de la conversation qui faisait rage entre ses amies. « _Non tu choisis le modèle et je paye. Et comment peut-on être sans cesse collé l'un à l'autre puisque tu refuses carrément de me voir ?_ » « _Dans ce cas, je veux un dragster avec des roues de tracteurs et des flammes sur les portes. Je plaisante hein, m'acheter une voiture ne me prouvera rien, sauf que tu penses que je suis avec toi pour ton argent. Ce qui est vraiment faux. Et je me connais si je commence à venir me blottir contre toi, en ami, je finirais par venir chez toi chaque soir juste pour que tu me sers dans tes grands bras qui me semble si protecteurs. Du coup je me dis que c'est plus raisonnable ainsi._ »

« - Shane, demanda Léanne.

« - Absolument. Du coup désolée mais je me contrefiche de qui m'envoie les fleurs.

Les filles commencèrent à s'énerver, puisqu'elles souhaitaient le savoir mais elles abandonnèrent en la voyant revenir sur son téléphone dès qu'il vibra. « _Et comment puis-je faire pour te prouver que je tiens à toi si tu refuses toutes mes invitations __? Un dragster ? T'as pas trouvé plus petit ?_ » Elle rit de bon cœur et tapa un message rapide « _J'ai bien pensé à un tracteur mais c'est pas beau donc… A toi de trouver comment me prouver que tu tiens à moi. Et j'ai dis que je refusais de venir te voir juste pour que tu me sers contre toi, pas que je refusais de te voir. Nuance mon cher. Bon je file, j'ai les courses à faire._ » Sur ces mots, elle quitta le salon et posa son portable sur son lit afin de ne pas être déconcentrée par les messages du jeune homme et prenant son sac, elle prévint sa meilleure amie qu'elle empruntait sa voiture.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Shane soupira en lisant le message et reprit ce qu'il faisait avant le début de cette petite conversation. Il passait beaucoup de temps à préparer une journée unique pour sa copine et il espérait qu'elle apprécierait. Il commençait à avoir de moins en moins d'idée et bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'appréciait pas, il interrogeait leurs amis, et famille afin de se faire une idée de ce qu'elle attendait. Il sentait qu'elle avait une idée précise en tête mais qu'elle ignorait encore ce que c'était. « Seulement ce petit jeu ne va pas m'amuser longtemps, songea-t-il en vérifiant que tout était bon. Bon ok j'apprécie l'idée de lui faire la cour mais si à chaque fois, elle rejette mes attentions, comment je fais pour trouver ? » Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées puisque Jason l'appela. Il emménageait et Shane lui avait promis de l'aider aussi, il quitta son appartement au profit de celui de son ami qui habitait à présent dans la même résidence que lui.

Il passa la journée à emmener les cartons d'un appartement à un autre tout en discutant avec des amis à eux et la famille de Jason. Tout en travaillant, ils se rappelèrent certains souvenirs de l'appartement ou de leur enfance si bien que la journée passa sans que personne ne la voit puisque dès que l'ancien fut vide, ils aidèrent Jason à monter les meubles.

« - T'as encore ce bureau pourri, demanda Nate amusé. Je croyais que c'était son dernier déménagement quand t'as quitté la maison familiale ?

« - Ouais mais je compte le retaper avec Shane. On a prévu de le refaire à neuf. Les volontaires sont d'ailleurs acceptés.

« - Ok je viendrais avec mon pote le bâton de dynamite, railla-t-il avant d'esquiver le livre que lui lançait son ami. Hey ne maltraite pas les livres, c'est important surtout, commença-t-il en le ramassant pour lire le titre, ce qui parle de ce qui nous attend quand on attend un enfant ? Nous aurais-tu caché une heureuse nouvelle, demanda-t-il en fixant le ventre de son ami.

« - Hein ? Euh non, c'est à Léanne. Elle l'a acheté pour un dossier qu'elle devait rendre et la laissé chez moi. Selon elle, si ça mère découvre cet ouvrage, elle est morte donc…

« - En parlant de ta copine, intervint Shane qui terminait tranquillement de monter une étagère, il s'est passé quoi dans sa vie pour qu'elle soit en guerre contre les petits mecs qui couchent juste pour le plaisir ?

« - Je sais pas si c'est à moi de t'en parler vraiment, parce que même moi j'ai eu du mal à connaître cette histoire mais en résumé plus jeune, elle avait une réputation de fille facile et en a beaucoup souffert.

« - Bizarre, je n'imaginais pas Léanne comme ça, répondit Shane en fronçant les sourcils… Et sur Mitchie, tu sais quelque chose ?

« - Plus jeune, elle a fait ce fameux vœu et ses camarades se sont souvent moqué d'elle mais elle s'en moquait puisqu'au moins, selon elle, elle se respectait. Non plus sérieusement, j'ai beau être avec Léanne depuis deux ans, je ne sais pas grand-chose de sa meilleure amie. Qu'elle aime l'idée qu'un garçon soit avec elle pour elle et non pas pour coucher, qu'elle adore la mode et le shopping, et qu'elle rêve au prince charmant. Oh et bien sûr que Léanne et elle ont grandis ensemble et ont décidé de s'adopter à l'âge de huit ans.

« - Ouais cette dernière info, je la connaissais… Mais ceci dit faudra que je me renseigne sur la petite cicatrice qu'elle a à l'index. Merci de m'y refaire penser.

« - Pas de problème, tu vas adorer cette histoire. Quoi je la connais moi. Depuis trois mois mais je la connais !

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis l'étagère étant prête, s'attaqua à un autre meuble, sans chercher à en savoir plus pourtant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre tournait en boucle dans sa tête si bien qu'il n'eut conscience que ses amis avaient arrêté de monter les meubles que lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Nate alla chercher les pizzas puis ils s'attablèrent tous, en se moquant du jeune décorateur d'intérieur sans qu'il en réponde. Et pour cause, il était à nouveau en train de penser à sa petite amie. Son idée lui paraissait de moins en moins bonne mais il espéra qu'elle lui plairait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Du côté de Mitchie, l'ambiance était moins relax puisque les filles étaient toutes en train de travailler quand soudain Léanne se leva d'un bond.

« - J'en ai marre de bosser comme une dingue. Demain on sort !

« - Et pourquoi pas ce soir, proposa Elsa. Je bosse demain donc…

« - Adjugé, on va toute se faire canon et on va danser et si Mitchie nous réveille en chantant demain on l'étrangle !

« - Ok je me tais d'avance, rit la concernée avant de fermer son portable. Preum's, ajouta-t-elle en courant jusque dans la salle de bain, faisant grogner ses colocataires.

Elle se lava rapidement cependant puis s'enferma dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle réfléchit longuement à comment s'habiller puis opta pour un jeans taille basse décoloré sur les cuisses avec des signes tribal sur les fesses, un débardeur saumon recouvert de dentelles noire près du corps puis partit se préparer. Elle se fit un regard charbonneux et ajouta juste un peu de blush sur ses joues pour un effet bonne mine avant de lisser ses cheveux les laissant tomber sur ses épaules. Fin prête, elle regarda ses amies et sourit. Comme souvent, Mandy avait opté pour une petite jupe noire en cuir qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse avec un tee-shirt blanc classique alors qu'Elsa avait un bustier rouge pailleté avec un short blanc. Quant à Léanne, elle avait misé sur le discret puisqu'elle portait un dos nu bleu clair ainsi qu'une jupe asymétrique en jeans.

« - Vous mettez quoi comme chaussures, demanda-t-elle.

« - Sandales à lanière cloutées pour moi.

« - Cuissardes, répondit Elsa, et bottes à talon pour Léanne. Et toi ?

« - Des escarpins noirs et banal. Je ne vais pas draguer mais m'amuser !

Elles rirent de cette précision puis, une à une sortirent de la pièce quand elles furent prêtes. Naturellement, elles se retrouvèrent dans l'entrée où elles se chaussèrent et prenant leur vestes, quittèrent leur appartement pour aller s'amuser. Elles quittèrent la ville au profit de Wassaïc à quelques miles et rejoignirent le _Lantern Inn Club_ où elles entrèrent grâce à Léanne qui connaissait bien le videur. Elles rejoignirent aussitôt le bar où elles commandèrent des cocktails sans alcool.

« - N'empêche ça craint, je suis obligée de rester sobre pour vous ramener, soupira Léanne qui était une grande fêtarde.

« - Bah écoute, picole, je conduis si tu veux. Mon nom est Sam, ajouta Mitchie avec sérieux avant de tirer la langue. Et maintenant excusez-moi le dance floor m'appelle !

Sur ces mots, elle posa son verre et rejoignit les nombreux danseurs afin de faire comme eux et profiter de la soirée. Passionnée de musique depuis son enfance, Mitchie avait pris plusieurs cours de danse, en plus de ceux de chant et de musique, aussi elle se fit rapidement remarquer par certains jeunes qui étaient là pour draguer. Plusieurs d'entre eux, se rapprochèrent d'elle, se collant à elle pour une danse seulement dès la fin de la chanson, elle s'éloignait d'eux se contentant de danser en rythme, parfois seule, parfois avec un garçon qui était proche d'elle. Ses amies la rejoignirent rapidement et elles repoussèrent ceux qui cherchaient à les draguer, se contentant faire la fête.

Au bout d'une heure, elles firent une pause et rejoignirent le bar où elles reprirent à boire, seule Mitchie prit un verre sans alcool tout en demandant à ses amies de boire de l'eau ne voulant pas qu'elles soient ivres. Elle avait envie de s'amuser et elle savait qu'elle ne le pourrait que si elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ses colocataires.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Jason était avec ses deux meilleurs amis et discutaient de l'ouverture éventuelle d'une société à eux, Nate s'étant finalement inscrit à une formation afin d'avoir le diplôme de peintre en bâtiment qu'il lui manquait. Seulement, alors qu'ils venaient de décider de passer une soirée tranquille, il reçut un message de sa copine et sourcilla. « _Hey mec, devine où sont mes colocs et moi ? En boite au Lantern Inn Club. Si jamais tu t'ennuies… PS : Emmène Shane, Mitchie est de sortie et elle enflamme la piste de danse… Et les mecs qui sont dessus._ » Il allait répondre seulement il reçut aussitôt une vidéo où on voyait la jeune femme danser collé-serré avec un jeune de son âge avant de s'éloigner de lui dès que la chanson se termina. Nate et Shane s'étaient rapprochés dès qu'ils avaient entendu le drôle de vacarme et se regardèrent dès la fin de la vidéo.

« - Rendez-vous ici dans vingt minutes, déclara Shane en quittant l'appartement.

Il fut rapidement chez lui et prenant une douche rapide, enfila un jeans blanc ainsi qu'une chemise, sachant que sa copine aimait ce vêtement en particulier, puis se coiffa avant d'enfiler ses chaussures. Il fut de retour chez son ami quinze minutes plus tard et entra en signalant son arrivée. Jason arriva rapidement, habillé tout en noir et lui demanda deux minutes. Avec tous ses cartons, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses chaussures ce qui l'agaçait doucement. Heureusement, il réussi à mettre la main dessus à l'arrivée de Nate et ensemble montèrent en voiture. Ils prirent celle de Shane puisque c'était la plus propre et rejoignirent le club où étaient les filles en moins de vingt minutes, et se garèrent devant une ford focus rouge. N'étant pas familier de cette boite en particulier, ils durent faire la queue quelques minutes avant que Léanne ne les fasse entrer en les signalant au videur.

A peine fut-il entré que Shane chercha sa copine qu'il localisa rapidement. Face à un type en pantalon de ville, elle dansait en souriant. « Elle a l'air de bien s'amuser, songea-t-il. Je me demande si je devrais vraiment y aller ? » Il ne put s'interroger longtemps puisque Mandy le vit et les rejoignit. Voyant leur amie avec eux, elle ne leur demanda pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici préférant inviter le jeune homme à danser lui permettant ainsi de se rapprocher de sa copine, sans en avoir l'air. Il prit cependant le soin de danser également avec Elsa avant de se tourner pour croiser le regard étonné de Mitchie. Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha de lui et commença à danser dès que la musique reprit, se collant doucement à lui. Il prit rapidement le même rythme qu'elle et posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de les faire glisser sur ses hanches la collant à lui savourant les nombreux contacts qu'ils avaient. Lorsque la chanson s'arrêta, il voulut s'éloigner afin de la laisser s'amuser seulement, elle l'en empêcha en glissant ses doigts dans les passants de son jeans.

« - Reste-là mec, dit-elle à son oreille, j'en ai pas fini avec toi !

« - Pourtant tu connais mon adresse, non ?

« - En effet, mais c'est tellement plus amusant de se retrouver ici, par hasard que ça me donne envie de te garder près de moi toute la soirée.

« - Dans ce cas, souffla-t-il en la collant à lui, je ne te lâche plus.

Elle rit rejetant la tête en arrière puis passa ses mains dans le cou du jeune homme alors qu'il reposait les siennes sur ses hanches appréciant de la sentir bouger tout contre lui. Il nota cependant quelques regards sur sa petite amie et dut se retenir pour ne pas les frapper, n'appréciant que très peu de les voir la déshabiller. « Le prochain je l'étrangle, songea-t-il avant d'être brusquement tirés de ses pensées. » En effet, la jeune femme venait de poser ses lèvres dans son cou embrassant à peine sa peau. Il sourit et la repoussa juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Sans un mot, il lui proposa de s'éloigner et elle acquiesça. Il lui prit doucement la main et la conduisit loin de la piste de danse. Ils croisèrent Mandy et celle-ci les interrogea du regard.

« - On va au Starbuck d'à côté, déclara Shane.

« - Appelle quand vous voulez rentrer, ajouta la jeune femme avant d'expliquer à son copain, je suis celle qui boit pas ce soir. Bon tous les soirs mais bon.

Il acquiesça et commanda deux chocolats avant d'aller au fond de la salle où ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler durant quelques minutes et quand ils eurent leurs tasses, il se leva pour s'asseoir près d'elle.

« - Voilà qui sera mieux pour discuter, dit-il doucement.

« - Je confirme.

Il sourit et se pencha vers elle pour embrasser sa joue avant de descendre doucement jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Se souvenant que pour le moment, il n'était qu'amis, pour elle, il se stoppa là et retint un sourire en la voyant froncer les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Le jeune homme nota les nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Si on n'est qu'amis, pour toi, je ne peux guère aller plus loin sans risquer une scène dans le meilleur des cas alors…

« - Si tu tiens réellement à éviter une scène ici, t'as plutôt intérêt à aller plus loin, souffla-t-elle en prenant le bras du décorateur qu'elle mit sur ses épaules le faisant sourire.

Shane la fixa, cherchant à s'assurer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas mais en voyant son regard s'ancrer dans le sien, il envoya ses doutes au fond de son esprit et se pencha vers elle. Lentement, presque trop, il déposa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme qui soupira un « enfin » contre sa bouche avant de répondre à son baiser. Il la rapprocha de lui savourant sa présence et eut la soudaine impression d'être en manque d'elle. Ce n'était pas une sensation guidée par ses hormones bien au contraire, mais plutôt par son cœur et lorsqu'elle s'assit sur lui, il se contenta de la serrer contre lui déposant sagement ses mains dans son dos où il traça des cercles du bout de l'index. Le manque d'air les sépara, et il chuchota :

« - Dis-moi que t'es libre samedi ?

« - Je suis libre tout le week-end, surtout si je peux le passer avec toi, avoua-t-elle avant d'embrasser son menton. Pourquoi ?

« - Dans ce cas, je t'emmène faire une petite virée en voilier. Mon oncle possède son propre bateau et quand on sera au milieu de l'océan, loin de tout et de tous, je t'offre un pique-nique romantique, juste entre nous.

« - Cool, sourit-elle, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une si belle proposition ?

« - Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur mon père, chuchota-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec autant de tendresse que lui permettait le manque cruel de ses lèvres. Et peut-être que tu seras d'accord pour, après aller voir un film en amoureux ?

« - En amoureux ?

« - Oui, fit-il en la regardant enfin, comme si tu me pardonnais enfin de ne pas t'avoir cru et…

« - Attends, le coupa-t-elle en se redressant, pourquoi un pique-nique sur un bateau ?

« - Il paraît que les filles trouvent les pique-nique à deux, romantique et sur un bateau parce que tu m'as confié que tu aimais la voile !

« - Faux, je l'ai dit une fois à Jason et ça remonte au soir où je t'ai rencontré, tu ne peux donc pas être au courant ! Lui-même ne l'a été qu'en faisant une partie d'Action ou vérité, donc je réitère, comment sais-tu que le bateau me plait ?

« - Je…

« - Tu t'es renseigné ?

Le jeune homme voulut nier puis soupira avant de hocha simplement la tête. Il voulut lui expliquer que c'était pour lui faire une surprise seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle quitta ses bras et la table.

« - Attends Mitchie, soupira-t-il en attrapant son poignet.

« - Lâche-moi Shane où tu vas le regretter !

« - Ecoute-moi, s'il te plait.

A nouveau, la jeune femme lui demanda de la lâcher sans qu'il n'accepte et elle soupira. Se tournant, elle prit sa tasse et lui jeta le contenu au visage. Sous la surprise, il la lâcha et le temps qu'il ouvre les yeux, elle n'était déjà plus là alors que plusieurs personnes le fixaient, en riant. Gêné au possible, il quitta simplement la salle cherchant sa petite amie seulement il ne la vit nulle part dans la rue et supposant qu'elle était, à nouveau, dans le club.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mitchie s'enferma dans la voiture et envoya un message à ses amies. _« Je suis dans la voiture. Si Shane vous demande vous ignorez où je suis. Je vous attends. PS : Prenez votre temps, j'ai pas spécialement envie de parler_. » Elle l'envoya puis mit la radio avant de régler la station pour trouver une station de musique classique.

Elle resta seule durant une heure et demie puis ses amies arrivèrent en riant gaiement. Elle mit le moteur et allait démarrer quand elle vit Shane derrière le véhicule. Ne pouvant pas reculer et n'ayant pas envie de parler au jeune homme, elle regarda devant elle et sourit dangereusement. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, elle fit vrombir le moteur comme si elle allait avancer et heurter la voiture devant elle. Le jeune homme dut comprendre le danger puisqu'il s'écarta pour rejoindre sa voiture stationnée devant celle des filles. S'apercevant qu'elle n'avait rien, il se tourna pour regarder la voiture rouge quitter la rue. « C'est foutu, songea-t-il dépité. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait de mal mais visiblement, ce n'est pas ce soir que je pourrais la reconquérir. » Fatigué, il monta à son tour dans sa voiture et commença à taper un message à ses amis quand ils arrivèrent.

« - J'ai raté quoi, demanda-t-il en voyant Jason hilare.

« - Une petite blondasse sans intérêt a foutu un vent à Nate qui voulait simplement la prévenir que quelque chose avait été versé dans son verre à son insu.

« - Et son mec, dans le genre ours des caverne amateur de rugby a commencé à me chercher…. Relax, je lui ai collé un coup dans le sternum et ça a été terminé.

« - Sauf pour la nana en question si tu veux mon avis.

Shane sourit et les écouta faire des pronostics tout en les ramenant chez eux avant de rejoindre son appartement se demandant encore et toujours ce qu'attendait sa petite amie. « Peut-être que j'abandonne, se dit-il. Elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et ne sait pas comment me le dire ? » Ignorant le pincement de son cœur, il tapa un message. « _Je réfléchis encore et toujours à cette preuve que tu me demandes et j'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas une excuse pour me laisser tomber. Si c'est le cas, sois sympa et dis-le-moi franchement que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit pour te prouver que je tiens plus à toi qu'à n'importe quelle autre fille._ » Le jeune homme l'envoya avant d'avoir des regrets et partit se laver les dents afin de patienter en attendant la réponse prochain de la jeune femme. Il ne fut donc pas surprit d'avoir un message à son retour et l'ouvrit avec appréhension. « _Si tu penses que je suis ce genre de fille, il vaut mieux qu'on arrête-là. Je pensais pourtant avoir été claire au Starbuck quand je répondais à tes baisers que je me blottissais contre toi, tout comme quand on dansait. Je t'ai empêché de m'abandonner sur la piste, cherchant encore et toujours un contact avec toi, juste pour me prouver que tu ne te lassais pas de moi malgré tout. Mais si tu n'as pas compris ça, ce n'est peut-être pas utile d'aller plus loin. _» Le jeune homme fixa son écran plusieurs minutes se demandant quoi répondre. Ou plutôt, comment lui dire réellement ce qu'il voulait sans passer pour quelqu'un de désespérer. « Même si je me fais cet effet, songea-t-il en commençant à taper un message. » « _Non je ne pense pas que tu sois ce genre de fille, je me demande juste ce que tu veux. Tu dis que tu veux une preuve qui vienne de moi mais quand je me renseigne auprès de ceux que tu aimes, pour te faire une surprise, tu t'en vas en claquant la porte… J'essaie juste d'en comprendre la raison. J'ai beau chercher ce que tu veux, je ne trouve pas et je ne sais plus. Je tiens à toi, c'est plus que certain mais j'ignore comment te le prouver. _» Il le relut puis décida de l'envoyer. Ce message lui donnait l'impression qu'il mendiait sa présence mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir correctement. Heureusement, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de regretter ce message, il reçut une réponse. « _C'est tellement étrange. Quand j'en parle aux filles, elles ont toute une idée exacte de ce qu'elles voudraient à ma place, mais moi je l'ignore. Je suppose que je veux juste être certaine que je compte pour toi. Mais tu me l'as déjà prouvé en revenant vers moi malgré tout ça pourtant… Quand j'y pense je ressens comme un manque. Et c'est ce manque que je voudrais sentir comblé… Arrêtons pour le moment, pas notre histoire mais ce « jeu du chat et de la souris ». Laisse-moi quelques jours pour savoir ce que j'attends de toi. A ce moment-là, peut-être verrons-nous plus clair dans ce micmac sans issue… Même si ces jours vont me paraître long et monotone sans tes sms ou ta présence. Bonne nuit Shane_. » Le jeune homme regarda l'écran et réfléchit quelques secondes puis tapa une réponse. « _Très bien, si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour savoir ce que tu veux, alors prenons quelques jours pour y réfléchir. J'aurais ainsi le temps de faire la liste de tout ce que je sais sur toi. Et peut-être trouverais-je cette preuve que tu réclames tant… Pourtant pour moi, je te l'ai déjà apporté en revenant vers toi et en voulant te le prouver. Bonne nuit Mitchie, à dans quelques jours. _» Le jeune homme aurait voulu ajouter un « Je t'aime » qu'il commençait à penser de plus en plus seulement le caractère romantique de Mitchie le lui interdisait. Il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de gâcher leur premier je t'aime, il reporta donc cet aveu à leur retrouvailles. « Si retrouvailles, il y a, songea-t-il. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mitchie lut le message et voulut lui répondre puis changea d'avis. Elle ne voyait rien à ajouter à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Si ce n'est un 'Je t'aime', songea-t-elle… Seulement c'est tellement impersonnel par sms. Attendons le sien, il vaut mieux. » Elle se coucha donc le cœur léger mais l'esprit en ébullition. Que lui était-il passé par la tête lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle. « C'est pourtant évident qu'il tient à moi, songea-t-elle. Sinon il ne serait pas revenu, il ne m'aurait pas concocté cette soirée très romantique, ce week-end à New York et toutes ces attentions. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas ce que j'attends. Comme si derrière chacune de ses attentions, il manquait quelque chose. Comme un livre sans histoire, un « je t'aime » sans sourire, un baiser sans un amour… Oh bravo Mitchie, le manque de Shane te rend poète, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser en souriant. » La jeune femme passa une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir puis s'endormit sans trouver la réponse à ses questions. Aussi lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain, elle resta silencieuse, continuant de réfléchir à cette preuve qu'elle voulait tant sans savoir ce que c'était. Ces amies s'inquiétèrent bien de son silence seulement, elle les rassura. Elle allait bien, elle était juste perdue et avait de réfléchir seule.

Elle décida donc de sécher sa matinée, qui n'était pas importante pour ses études afin de rester au calme seulement l'appartement finit par lui paraître trop vide et elle sortit. Elle marcha tranquillement, sans but précis aussi, elle fut étonnée de se retrouver devant l'entreprise où il travaillait et se regarda. Elle avait enfilé un tee-shirt des _Wet Crows_ par-dessus un slim classique et des converses. « Je fais lycéenne, songea-t-elle hors de question que j'aille le voir. Surtout que j'ai dit hier qu'il fallait qu'on s'éloigne… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme attirer irrémédiablement vers lui ? » Le voyant sortir, la jeune femme se retourna et partit se cacher en songeant qu'à présent, elle faisait petite fille.

« - Youhou Shany, cria une pulpeuse rousse.

Mitchie l'observa et déglutit. Elle avait de magnifiques anglaises rousses aux reflets chauds, et sa peau blanche faisait ressortir la robe bustier verte émeraude, qui dessinait sa silhouette à chaque mouvement, qu'elle portait avec une paire de sandale à clou qu'elle lui envia. « Elle a des jambes qui m'arrive aux épaules, songea-t-elle le cœur pincé. Qui est-elle et qu'est-ce qu'elle veut à mon copain ? » Voulant avoir les réponses à ses questions, elle s'approcha, slalomant entre les voitures en tâchant de rester discrète. Heureusement, elle finit par arriver derrière le jeune décorateur qui ne l'aperçut pas bien trop occupé à fixer la jeune femme perplexe.

« - Marie-Angélique, dit-il simplement. Que veux-tu ?

« - C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton ex copine ? Grâce à qui tu es devenu, si j'en crois les récits de tes ex, un expert en femme ! Je t'ai connu plus chaleureux, fit-elle amusée.

« - Peut importe ce que je te dois, j'ai déjà réglé l'addition, fit-il froidement.

« - Quel humour…

« - Que veux-tu, redemanda-t-il agacé.

« - Eh bien, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai appris que ta copine t'avait laissé tombé, veux-tu que j'aille la voir ?

« - Non. Mitchie ne m'a pas laissé tombé. Je ne l'ai pas laissé tombé et tu oublies jusqu'à son existence ! Salut.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna et lorsqu'il fut parti, la brunette se releva doucement, observant encore la rue où sa voiture avait disparu.

« - On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal polie d'écouter les conversations ?

« - Si mais en revanche toi on a dû oublier de t'expliquer la définition du mot fidélité, répondit la brunette du tac-o-tac.

« - Bien sûr que si mais je préfère être fidèle à moi-même, plutôt qu'à un mec… Surtout si je peux en avoir plusieurs. Tu bosses ici ?

La jeune femme allait acquiescer lorsqu'elle changea d'avis. Elle ne voulait pas mentir, même si c'était pour sauver sa dignité. Elle répondit donc à la rouquine et alla jusqu'à se présenter. Marie-Angélique la regarda amusée.

« - Tu sais… Si jamais tu t'es disputée avec Shane, fais-lui une gâterie, il ne résiste jamais longtemps, c'est un petit conseil entre fille que je t'offre.

« - Merci mais avec Shane, on préfère prendre notre temps et…

« - Ah t'es encore vierge, grimaça-t-elle. Dans ce cas… Tu n'as qu'à t'offrir et…

« - Shane et moi ne sommes pas fâchés. En fait je venais voir Jason pour lui parler d'une idée que j'ai eu pour faire une surprise à mon copain mais comme il est sorti, j'ai dû me cacher, ajouta-t-elle en la voyant sourciller.

« - Je comprends, fit-elle amusée. Enfin ne le fais pas top attendre ce garçon, dit-elle en désignant la rue déserte. Il a tendance à se lasser quand une fille lui dit non trop longtemps. Il n'y a qu'à voir avec Doriana.

« - Qui ?

« - Sa dernière copine avant toi. Enfin la dernière qu'il a touché quoi ! Bon je te laisse, mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu sors avec un chaud lapin !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme s'éloigna d'un pas léger alors que la brunette la regardait avec l'impression d'être redevenue une enfant. Cette époque qu'elle détestait à cause de cette manie qu'avait les « adultes » de lui donner un tas de conseil qu'elle ne sollicitait pas. « Va au Diable, greluche, tu ne connais rien de notre histoire à Shane et moi, songea-t-elle énervée. » Observant le parking, elle soupira et fit demi-tour pour retourner chez elle, inconsciente que quelqu'un avait assisté à toute la scène.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, je m'arrête-là. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, la suite ça sera pour la semaine prochaine. Alors en attendant, (entre deux malédictions sur ma petite personne), dites-moi plutôt ce que vous en avez pensé ? L'idée de la journée sur un voilier ? La sortie en boite qui n'était pas prévu ? Leur isolement au starbuck avant que Mitchie s'en aille ? L'emménagement de Jason près de chez Shane (tout aussi imprévu au passage) ? La fameuse enquête que les filles mènent pour savoir qui offre tant de fleurs à Mitchie ? Les sms que Shane et Mitchie s'envoient ? La rencontre avec Marie-Angélique ? Leur décision de faire un break ? Pour ma part, j'adore quand Mitchie est sur la piste de danse ^^

Miss Tagada (L)

Rolala elle va me rendre dingue là ! Elle souffle le chaud et le roid sans arret comment elle veut pas qu il pete un cable ! Bon g hate de lire le prochain !


	10. Chapitre 09

**Blabla de l'auteur** :

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Chapitre 09**

Quand Shane rentra dans le bureau, une heure plus tard, il s'assit et prit son téléphone pour appeler un des chantiers dont il avait la charge quand une main l'en empêcha.

« - Pitié Jason, plus de blagues !

« - Pourtant j'ai une histoire qui concerne Mitchie et Marie-Angélique que tu devrais écouter !

« - Vas-y, dit-il en reposant son téléphone.

« - Eh bien figure-toi que ta copine était sur le parking quand Marie-Ange s'est pointée. J'ignore ce que tu lui as dit, je suis arrivé quand tu démarrais mais… Ton ex n'a pas manqué de donner quelques judicieux conseils à ta copine actuelle.

« - Comme ? Je crains le pire, ajouta-t-il tendu.

« - T'as bien raison parce que ta copine sait maintenant comment se faire pardonner une erreur. Selon Marie-Ange, c'est quelque chose à laquelle tu ne résistes pas longtemps, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'une des secrétaires entra. Et ça commence par gâ.

« - Merde, souffla-t-il avant de se reprendre. Bon j'imagine qu'elle l'aurait découvert tôt ou tard. Même si ça serait tard au vu de certains détails perso mais bon. Ce n'est pas si grave !

« - Non c'est vrai. Et heureusement qu'elle a précisé qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu le loup parce que ton ex lui a conseillé d'aller à sa rencontre rapidement… Il paraît que t'es du genre chaud lapin mon pote !

« - Oh non, soupira-t-il. Et Mitchie qui ne veut plus qu'on se parle quelques jours le temps de réfléchir à notre histoire… Tant pis, je fais une entorse juste pour clarifier ça.

Aussitôt, il prit son portable et tapa un message. « _Hey ma belle. Je sais que tu as dis que tu voulais qu'on fasse un break de sms seulement Jase vient de m'apprendre que tu avais rencontré Marie-Angélique. S'il te plait, ne crois rien de ce qu'elle a dit. Encore moins l'idée que je suis un chaud lapin. Tu as tes principes et je les respecte trop pour te forcer à quoique ce soit, ou pire pour aller voir ailleurs. Et je tiens trop à toi pour te mentir en allant voir ailleurs sans avoir au préalable mis fin à notre histoire. Je suis désolé que tu l'aies rencontré, encore plus si je n'étais pas là pour me défendre. A bientôt. Miss You._ » Remerciant son ami, il appela le contremaître du chantier afin d'avoir des nouvelles. Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes de l'avancée des travaux ainsi que celui des livraisons de matériels puis raccrocha pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait un message en attente. « _Salut. Je n'avais pas l'intention de croire les âneries que cette greluche m'a dites, bien au contraire. J'aime ce que je connais de toi et surtout l'idée d'apprendre à te connaître moi-même. Je me fous de ce qu'on peut me dire sur toi. Tu es et reste tel que je te vois. Désolée de faire aussi impersonnel mais quand on fait un break, on laisse les sentiments au placard… Mais merci quand même d'avoir préciser. Bonne journée à toi._ » Il sourit au message résistant à l'envie qu'il avait d'y répondre. Elle avait raison, s'ils voulaient faire une pause correcte, il devait éviter de lui envoyer un message à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose.

Le reste de la semaine lui parut donc bien routinière, sans les messages de sa copine. Il avait beau se dire qu'elle allait bien, parfois il avait envie de l'appeler juste pour entendre sa voix et savoir à quoi elle occupait ses journées. Il se doutait qu'elle devait aller à la fac, il la voyait souvent arriver ou repartir avec ses amies, mais que faisait-elle entre la fin de ses cours et le moment où elle se couchait ? Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui assurait qu'elle faisait comme avant, ses devoirs, les courses ou rire avec ses amies pourtant une autre voix lui disait de temps à autre qu'elle voyait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. « C'est ridicule, songea-t-il. Elle n'est pas du genre à faire attendre un mec pour rien, j'affabule, tout simplement, songea-t-il. »

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pourtant de son côté, Mitchie n'allait pas mieux. Si elle était toujours aussi joyeuse, n'hésitant pas à chanter pour énerver ses colocataires, il lui arrivait souvent de rester des heures entières, le regard dans le vide à réfléchir à ce qu'elle attendait de Shane. « Une preuve qu'il me connaît, songeait-elle souvent. Mais me connaître comment ? Je suis ridicule à lui demander un truc pareil. J'aurais dû préciser quoi ! Autre que 'ce doit venir de toi' Je sais ce que je ne veux pas. Ni une déclaration qu'il ne pense pas, ni un cadeau. Juste un geste d'amour. Quelque chose qui me prouve qu'il ne me connaît pas mais qu'il veut combler cette lacune. » Satisfaite d'avoir une idée un peu plus précise de ce qu'elle attendait, elle prit son portable et observa la conversation. Bientôt une semaine qu'ils avaient cessé tout contact et il lui manquait. « _Hello pretty boy. J'ai pas mal réfléchie ces derniers jours à ce que j'attendais de toi. Cette preuve qu'on semble avoir du mal à trouver. Et pour t'aider (parce que je n'ai toujours pas d'idée précise) voilà ce que je ne veux pas : Une déclaration que tu ne penserais pas ou que tu aurais répété vingt fois devant ton miroir (ce qui reviens au même) Pas non plus de bijoux ou de cadeaux qui me donnerait l'impression d'acheter ma présence à tes côtés. En fait ce que je veux, ce n'est pas tant une preuve que tu me connais c'est impossible, mais que tu me prouves que tu veux mieux me connaître. Un geste qui viendrait de toi que tu n'as pas utilisé avant pour une des tes ex et qui ne serait que pour moi… Je ne sais pas si ça peut t'aider mais je n'ai rien à ajouter… Si ce n'est que tu me manques également._ » Elle sourit et l'envoya avant de regarder les nombreux bouquets qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Chaque jour, depuis deux semaines et demi à présent, elle recevait un bouquet différent, et personne à la fac n'était l'expéditeur. « Même si certains adoreraient l'être, songea-t-elle ne se souvenant de l'attitude de Mike. »

_Flash-back_

_Mitchie venait d'arriver sur le campus pour son cours de l'après-midi lorsque Mike l'interpella._

_« - Salut, tu valides cet aprem ?_

_« - Non, pas avant le mois prochain, rit le jeune homme. Et toi ?_

_« - Non mais j'ai besoin de quitter mon appart alors…_

_« - Ah je comprends. Dis-moi c'est vrai ce que m'a dit Mandy ?_

_« - Non… Elle t'a dit quoi encore cette dingue ?_

_« - Que tu recevais des bouquets de fleurs tous les jours et que tu cherchais de qui ils venaient._

_« - Oh… Dans ce cas oui en effet, sourit-elle. Pourquoi c'est toi ?_

_« - Non… mais si j'avais su que ça aurait fonctionnée avec toi, je l'aurais fait le premier._

_La jeune femme sourit et entra dans l'amphithéâtre sans dire si oui ou non ça fonctionnait réellement._

_Fin du flash-back_

« Et pourtant, songea-t-elle en relisant toutes les cartes qui avaient accompagné les bouquets, ça fonctionne un peu, je l'avoue. » Le 'Désolé' côtoyait un 'Tu m'emmènes irrémédiablement vers un monde meilleur.', un 'Ta voix est comme le chant des sirènes pour Ulysse. Elle me fait faire n'importe quoi', ou ainsi que des cœurs rouges ou encore un 'On dit qu'un rêve est prémonitoire lorsque tu en rêves plusieurs fois… Depuis deux mois je rêve que tu m'embrasses… Se réalisera-t-il un jour ?' et la jeune femme voulait savoir qui pensait à elle de cette manière. La personne avait ajouté des citations de ses films préférés, des métaphores qui comparaît son visage, son rire ou sa voix à des trésors inestimables.

« - Il faudra bien qu'il se découvre un jour, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils.

« - Qui ? Ton admirateur secret, lui demanda Léanne en la regardant.

« - Naturellement. Je veux savoir qui fait preuve d'autant de poésies… Et j'aimerais que ce soit Shane !

« - Mais c'est impossible j'ai vérifié. Il se confit énormément à Jason et mon copain n'a pas entendu parler de commande de fleurs.

« - Il ne lui a peut-être rien dit, tout simplement.

La jeune femme acquiesça et retourna à ses révisions en vu d'un cours qu'elle devait valider dans la journée du lendemain. De son côté, Mitchie alla ranger les cartes et se précipita sur son portable lorsqu'il vibra. « _Hello ma belle. Tu n'imagines pas la joie que j'ai ressentie en voyant que tu m'envoyais un message. Cela signifie-t-il la fin de notre break ? Pour en revenir aux informations principales… Je ne peux guère dire que ça m'aide. Si ce n'est que je peux renvoyer ton dragster chez le concessionnaire. Quand tu refuses les cadeaux, cela incluse-t-il le coli qui est en train d'arriver chez toi ? Avant de le refuser, ouvre-le. J'espère que ça te plaira. Miss You Too chaque jour un peu plus._ » La curiosité de la jeune femme étant piquée, elle attendit anxieusement l'arrivée du paquet en question avant de répondre au jeune homme aussi quand on sonna à leur appartement, elle alla ouvrir aussitôt.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès ? Bonjour chocolaterie _Cœur Fondant_, reprit le livreur quand elle eut acquiescé. Voici votre commande. Voulez-vous signer ici, s'il vous plait ? Merci, bonne soirée à vous et régalez-vous !

La brunette hocha la tête et ferma la porte avant d'ouvrir la boite de chocolat pour y goûter. Depuis toujours elle était une vraie gourmande surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de chocolat et elle apprécia le fait que son copain s'en souvienne. Seulement, elle reporta sa dégustation à quelques minutes en voyant l'enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit.

Salut ma belle.

Je sais que tu as dis que tu ne voulais plus de contact avec moi tant que tu n'aurais pas tout mis au clair seulement en passant devant la devanture de cette boutique, je n'ai pas pu résister. Surtout que si je me souviens bien, tu adores le chocolat. Régale-toi et j'espère que ce week-end te permettra de faire le point.

Shane

La jeune femme allait lui envoyer un message lorsque, voulant ranger la carte, elle sentit une résistance et prit la seconde lettre, qu'elle lut après avoir posé la boite.

« - J'y crois pas, hurla-t-elle. Léanne, Léanne, cria-t-elle en rejoignant sa meilleure amie en courant.

« - Quoi ? Un problème ?

« - Non… Sauf si tu considères un week-end entier dans un centre de soins offert par mon copain comme problématique. J'ai deux réservations donc moi et une personne de mon choix. Et t'es la seule ici donc… Intéressée ?

« - Et pas qu'un peu. On part où et quand ?

« - Centre Zen samedi matin. Tu connais ?

« - Oui, sourit la jeune femme en secouant la tête dépitée. Shane a très bien choisi, c'est un vrai régal là-bas, tu vas voir. Il a réservé quel programme ?

« - Le complet avec massages, soin du corps et du visage, mise en beauté, pose de vernis, hydradermie, séance UV et épilation.

« - La totale, on va ressortir dimanche on va rayonner tous les mecs vont nous tomber dans les bras. Prépare tes valises choupette, on part à six heures. Comme ça ouvre à sept, on aura le temps de s'installer.

« - Tu connais si bien ?

« - J'y suis déjà allée, éluda-t-elle. Bon je retourne bosser si je n'obtiens pas ce fichu cours, adieu week-end beauté !

« - Ok. Moi je file manger mes chocolats !

Souriante, la brunette emporta sa boite qu'elle posa sur son bureau et commença sa valise, ne s'arrêtant que pour envoyer un message à son copain. « _Hey mec, j'adore ma surprise. Merci, j'ai pas encore goûter les chocolats mais je t'en garderais pour que tu puisses me dire ce que t'en penses. Au fait, j'y vais avec Léanne, préviens Jason, on va ressortir dimanche, on sera magnifique. Et oui le break sms est terminé. Bises_. »

Le vendredi lui parut interminables et quand sa meilleure amie eut terminé son cours obligatoire, elles décidèrent de s'octroyer une séance shopping afin d'avoir une tenue parfaite à leur retour de week-end. Elles achetèrent toute les deux une jupe blanche qui arrivait au-dessus du genou avec un haut. Noir pour Léanne, rouge pour son amie, ainsi qu'une paire de sandales compensées puis allèrent chez le coiffeur afin de rafraîchir leurs coupes, après avoir été mettre leur vêtements à laver. Mitchie décida de se faire un balayage afin de donner des reflets chauds à sa chevelure alors que sa meilleure amie en faisait un blond afin d'éclaircir ses boucles naturelles.

Elles ne rentrèrent chez elles qu'aux alentours de vingt-trois heures ayant décidé de manger dehors ne voulant pas que leurs amies ne les voient tant qu'elles ne seraient parfaites, selon Léanne. Elles ne furent donc pas surprises de voir qu'elles étaient seules. Sans bruit, elles repassèrent leur vêtements puis les pendirent afin qu'ils terminent de sécher avant d'aller se coucher aux alentours de minuit.

Leur réveil, cinq heures plus tard fut difficile mais la perspective de passer le week-end à se faire chouchouter les fit se lever rapidement. Elles prirent un petit déjeuner complet et tandis que l'une se lavait, l'autre vérifia les bagages puis durant la douche de Léanne, la brunette écrivit un message à leurs colocataires qu'elles ne s'étonnent pas de ne pas les voir avant dimanche. Elle prit cependant soin de rester vague sur l'endroit où elles se rendaient et lorsque sonna six heures, elles sortirent sans bruit de l'appartement.

Comme prévu, elles arrivèrent sur les coups de sept heures devant le centre de soins et allèrent à l'accueil afin qu'on les dirige. La réceptionniste les accueillit avec le sourire et leur donna les clés de leur chambre les prévenant que le premier soin était à huit heures. Elles la rejoignirent rapidement afin d'y déposer leur valise avant de se préparer. Elles enfilèrent leur peignoirs et commencèrent par une 'hydradermie double ionisation' du visage afin d'embellir leur peau puis continuèrent, une heure plus tard par une 'séance aromatique' afin de rendre leur visage plus éclatant.

« - C'est trop agréable, soupira Mitchie à onze heures trente.

« - Et attends ce n'est que le début. Après le repas, on s'occupe du reste du corps. Avec l'épilation, un gommage et modelage* du corps, avant de finir par une heure de shiatsu et de massages aux pierres chaudes.

« - Ok et après ?

« - Après ma belle, une séance jacuzzi et la journée sera terminée.

« - Tu te fiches de moi ?

« - Oh non. Compte une heure quarante-cinq pour le gommage plus modelage du corps. Quarante-cinq minutes pour la séance shiatsu plus massage aux pierres chaudes et autant pour l'épilation.

« - Mais du coup demain on n'aura pas le temps de tout faire !

« - Mais si. Demain, on fait un hammam au matin, très important, et l'après-midi soin des jambes, UV et mise en beauté. On en aura pour trois heures en tout chacune. C'est largement jouable.

Mitchie la fixa étonnée et son amie lui rappela qu'elle n'en était pas à son premier week-end en institut puis elles rejoignirent tranquillement la cafétéria où elles mangèrent sainement. Le repas fut calme et pour cause la brunette n'arrêtait pas de penser à son copain et au week-end de rêve qu'il était en train de lui offrir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi chouchouté et reposée de sa vie et elle décida d'en apprécier chaque seconde.

A quatorze heures, elles rejoignirent la salle de gommage du corps et se laissèrent dorloter par des professionnels. Bien sûr, la première partie fut plus douloureuse que la seconde puis que c'était essentiellement des massages et la brunette en profita pour penser à son copain. « Là c'est clair, dès qu'on sort dimanche, je file direct chez lui et j'y passe la nuit, songea-t-elle en souriant. Juste pour me blottir dans ses bras et tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire… Même si je vais devoir lui parler de son père et de sa dernière trouvaille… Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qui importe c'est ce traitement de partout que je reçois. »

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça, lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

« - Rien, mais je crois que je vais devenir accro. C'est trop agréable. Et puis là, je ne risque pas l'overdose, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Je suis pas sûre que ta peau supporte ce traitement quotidien.

« - Si, si elle supportera t'inquiète, rit Mitchie en sentant ses muscles se détendre de plus en plus.

Elles sourirent complice et lorsque ce fut terminés, rejoignirent la salle de shiatsu où, une nouvelle fois elles se firent dorloter. Mitchie apprécia peu le shiatsu au début mais sentit son visage se détendre et lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur le dos, des pierres chaudes sur sa colonne, elle en oublia tout le reste et ferma les yeux pour profiter du calme de l'endroit. Elles entendaient bien des personnes passer dans les couloirs, discutant calmement mais c'était si bas qu'elles ne purent entendre les conversations, même si Mitchie s'en moquait. En fait, à cet instant, il n'y avait plus rien d'important si ce n'était ce calme qu'elle sentait naître au fond d'elle.

Elle dut cependant s'endormir puisque lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux sa meilleure amie était debout et la fixait amusée.

« - Allez viens ma belle au bois dormant, on va se faire un petit jacuzzi pour terminer de se reposer.

« - Je te suis… Enfin si j'arrive à marcher, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a pris tous mes muscles.

« - Voilà. Maintenant tu ne t'étonnes plus si je te dis que je n'ai jamais le courage de faire du sport en revenant d'institut.

« - Ouais, je comprends même parfaitement… Tu sais quoi ? Ce jeu a assez duré. Avec Shane. Quand on sortira d'ici, le plus tard possible, tu me déposes chez lui, ok ?

« - Si tu veux, grommela la jeune femme peu convaincue. On verra comment ça va se terminer ok ?

« - Comme dans un conte de fée. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

« - Entre deux passages dans un centre de soins, compléta Léanne avant d'entrer dans la salle où elles étaient attendues.

Quand elles regagnèrent leur chambre, à la fin de la journée, Mitchie se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant.

« - Je suis crevée alors que l'on a rien fait. Illogique !

« - Non parfaitement logique, on est debout depuis très tôt, on n'a pas beaucoup dormi et surtout… C'est fatigant de se faire masser.

« - Tu n'as pas tort, rit-elle.

Se relevant péniblement, elle partit enfiler son pyjama puis céda sa place à sa meilleure amie qui la trouva en train de lire quand elle revint. Elle l'imita, préférant cependant un cours qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre seulement l'une et l'autre s'endormirent bien avant que ne sonne minuit.

Lorsqu'elles se levèrent à sept heures, les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent de se laver avant de rejoindre la cafétéria afin de prendre leur petit-déjeuner puis rejoignirent le hammam avant d'aller manger. En voyant son assiette, Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de soupirer mentalement en se souvenant, que trop bien des repas de sa mère qui était certes moins équilibré, mais surtout meilleur. Cependant, elle mangea tout en promettant à son estomac, une pizza dans les prochains jours. « Pour se réhabituer à la malbouffe, plaisanta-t-elle mentalement. »

A quatorze heures, les deux amies pénétrèrent dans la salle où elles avaient rendez-vous et profitèrent des quarante-cinq minutes que dura la séance pour se préparer à rentrer chez elle. Certes, elles n'avaient pas complètement fini mais elles savaient qu'elles seraient libres avant dix-huit heures et Mitchie avait hâte de retrouver son copain. Elle avait reçu un message au matin la prévenant qu'il avait prévu un dîner aux chandelles et elle était plus que pressée d'y être et de lui avouer qu'elle avait eu sa preuve.

Quand ce fut bon, elles rejoignirent la salle d'UV et restèrent vingt minutes à ne pas bouger afin d'avoir un bronzage presque uniforme puisqu'elles avaient gardés leurs sous-vêtements, même si Léanne avait dégrafé son dos afin que celui-ci soit parfait. Elles terminèrent cette journée par une mise en beauté où elles se firent maquiller par des professionnelles qui sublimèrent leur beauté naturelle.

Les deux filles retournèrent ensuite dans leur chambre et se coiffèrent avant de s'habiller avec ce qu'elles avaient achetés deux jours auparavant. La brunette avait du mal à croire que ça ne faisait que deux jours mais ne put y réfléchir longtemps puisque sa meilleure amie l'appela, lui rappelant de rassembler ses affaires. Mitchie soupira frustrée et termina de se préparer puis quand elle fut prête, aida son amie à faire de même avant de regagner la réception pour rendre les clés.

« - Vous êtes magnifique, sourit l'employée. Vous êtes arrivées fatiguées mais là, vous rayonnez !

« - On en reparle dans vingt minutes, soupira Léanne avant de sortir… Ok, soupira-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme un bouquet de tulipe rose dans les mains. Tu vas me haïr Mitchie mais… Tu te souviens l'année dernière ? Jase avait oublié mon anniversaire ?

« - Oui. Et ?

« - Et pour se faire pardonner, il m'a kidnappé tout un week-end et je suis venue ici avec Elsa, Tu étais malade et Mandy sortait d'un chagrin d'amour et refusait de quitter son lit. Bref, Jason est venu me chercher le dimanche soir avec un bouquet de rose rouge et m'a emmené dîner aux chandelles… Je suppose que c'est le même programme pour toi, ce soir ?

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit avant, demanda Mitchie la retenant.

« - Bah… Fallait bien qu'on en profite non ?

La brunette la regarda d'abord énervée puis haussa les épaules complètement d'accord avec sa meilleure amie. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas lui en parler tout de suite. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes le temps de se reprendre elles reprirent leur marche rejoignant Shane qui tendit les fleurs à la jeune femme.

« - Merci… C'est Jason qui t'a soufflé l'idée où celle-ci vient vraiment de toi ?

« - Quoi mais je…

« - Tu quoi Shane ? Tu ne savais pas que Jase avait emmené Léanne ici l'an dernier quand il a oublié son anniversaire. Qu'il la laissé se reposer avec une amie avant de venir la chercher avec un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées pour l'emmener dîner aux chandelles, peut-être ?

« - Non. Je savais qu'il avait oublié son anniversaire et qu'il lui avait programmé un week-end dans un centre de ce type, mais j'ignorais le reste. Je te le jure, Mitchie.

« - Tu sais quoi Shane ? Tout ça me fatigue. Ce jeu continuel de toi essayant de me prouver que tu tiens à moi en réchauffant l'idée d'un autre, et de moi me disant qu'enfin j'ai la preuve que je voulais avant de tomber de haut. Si tu ne sais pas comment me montrer que tu tiens à moi alors ça ne sert à rien. On arrête, c'est terminé… Et je suis fatiguée de tout ça, souffla-t-elle en rejoignant son amie qui était partie directement dans sa voiture.

« - Alors, lui demanda Léanne, la suite du programme ?

« - On rentre… Et c'est terminé entre Shane et moi. Visiblement, il ne tient pas assez à moi pour trouver quelque chose qui lui ressemble.

« - Il ne sait peut-être pas ce que tu veux. Toi-même tu l'ignores Mitchie, lui rappela-t-elle doucement.

Pour seule réponse elle ferma les yeux laissant une larme défaire le maquillage qu'on venait de lui faire. Comprenant que son amie n'était plus en état de parler, elle quitta le parking s'excusant auprès de Shane. Bien sûr, elle était du côté de sa sœur seulement, elle comprenait le jeune homme. Elle-même, qui connaissait la brunette depuis qu'elle était enfant, n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle voulait et Léanne se demanda si elle trouverait sa réponse un jour. Néanmoins, elle se tut, attendant simplement qu'elles soient chez elle pour reprendre la conversation.

Manque de chance, la brunette s'enferma dans sa chambre sitôt rentrée et refusa catégoriquement qu'on vienne la déranger. Afin d'en être certaine, elle ferma la porte à clé et mit sa musique dans les oreilles pour oublier le monde qui vivait autour d'elle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Shane était toujours sur le parking, les fleurs dans les mains, fixant l'endroit où une demi-heure plus tôt, sa copine était là rayonnante et sereine. Se reprenant, il jeta les fleurs à la poubelle et rentra chez lui, tout en se demanda si elle était sérieuse. « Elle ne plaisantait pas, songea-t-il en se souvenant de son regard blessé. Et j'ai complètement merdé. Mais j'ignore ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle attend. Je n'ai même pas rencontré sa famille. » Shane sursauta à ce constat et fit une grande embardée sur une nationale afin de gagner l'appartement des filles, ignorant les klaxons qu'il reçut pour cette manœuvre des plus dangereuses. Quand il arriva, il voulut sonner seulement Elsa sortait la poubelle juste à ce moment-là et grimaça.

« - Je serai toi Shane, je la laisserais seule. Elle est vraiment remontée ce soir.

« - Mais t'es pas moi Elsa, alors s'il te plait ne m'empêche pas de monter !

« - Et comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu pourrais me porter sans le moindre effort, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il sourit et tout en montant discuta avec elle, voulant savoir comment sa copine allait. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle lui avoua que Mitchie pleurait dans sa chambre et qu'elle s'y était enfermée leur rendant l'accès impossible seulement il lui assura que ce n'était pas un problème pour lui avant de lui expliquer que plus jeune, il était souvent resté bloqué dans des pièces et il avait appris à ouvrir les portes sans avoir la clé. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu que Mandy et Léanne refuseraient qu'il rejoigne la chambre de sa petite amie et il dut leur assurer qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire plus de mal. Il venait d'avoir une idée, dont il refusa de leur parler, préférant voir ça directement avec la concernée.

« - Je te laisse une chance si tu la grilles, je te tue, le menaça Léanne avec sérieux.

« - Très bien.

Sans un mot supplémentaire, il rejoignit la chambre et voulut l'ouvrir sans y parvenir. Loin de perdre espoir, il demanda aux filles si elles avaient des tournevis puis entreprit de démonter tranquillement la cliche afin d'avoir accès au verrou qu'il retira avant de tout remettre en place.

« - Un de mes oncles est serrurier, expliqua-t-il en leur rendant leur petite caisse à outils. Mitchie, ajouta-t-il en toquant à la porte qu'il refusa de franchir sans son autorisation.

« - Va-t'en Shane j'ai été clair, c'est fini entre nous.

« - Mitchie, soupira-t-il, écoute je t'assure que j'ignorais cette histoire de dîner aux chandelles… En fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose et je voulais simplement que tu soit dans les meilleurs dispositions possibles. D'où le dîner en question.

« - Et que voulais-tu me demander, demanda-t-elle en ouvrant brutalement la porte.

Bien qu'elle soit énervée et blessée, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard attristé qu'il lui lança en la voyant le visage ravagé par les larmes. Il s'aperçut à ce moment-là que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer et s'en sentit chamboulé. « Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fille que je vois pleurer, songea-t-il en la fixant, mais ça n'a jamais été aussi douloureux. » Se reprenant, il inspira longuement comme pour se donner du courage.

« - Ce que je voulais te demander était de rencontrer ta famille. Tu connais la mienne, même si je regrette l'attitude de mon père, tu connais mes amis et j'aimerais connaître ceux qui ont fait de toi celles que tu es, ajouta-t-il doucement.

« - Bien sûr, j'imagine déjà la rencontre. Papa, maman je vous présente Shane mon ex copain ! T'en as d'autres des idées stupides ?

« - Mitchie ne fais pas ça ! Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je te promets que j'ignorais que Jason avait prévu le même programme pour Léanne un an auparavant. Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais pas agi pareil.

« - Et tu aurais fait quoi ? Ce que Nate fait ? Ce que ton père fait ? Un cousin peut-être ?

« - Non je t'aurais envoyé un message te demandant de venir chez moi et on aurait dîné tous les deux avant de discuter de tout et de rien, juste pour apprendre à se connaître. Et quand tu aurais parlé de ton enfance, je t'aurais demandé de rencontrer ta famille.

Mitchie le fixa incrédule réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait beau donner l'impression de maîtriser cette conversation, elle nota qu'il était très peu sûr de lui et soupira en fermant les yeux quelques minutes. Quand elle les rouvrit, il n'avait pas bougé, attendant toujours sa réponse, alors que son regard la suppliait d'accepter.

« - C'est trop tard Shane. Je te l'ai dit, c'est terminé. Je suis fatiguée de ce jeu.

« - Mais ce n'est pas un jeu. C'est ta vie et la mienne que je veux greffer à toi. J'ai envie de te faire découvrir le petit Shane, qui adorait monter aux arbres et qui se retrouvait souvent coincé dans les toilettes publics, le petit garçon qui a eu le cœur brisé quand il a enterré sa meilleure amie au fond de son jardin… Un adorable labrador, précisa-t-il devant son regard dégoûté. Tout comme j'aimerais bien qu'un jour, dans quelques mois, tu acceptes de venir vivre chez moi, pour que tu ne sois pas obligée de rentrer à Newport et qu'on soit séparés… Ecoute, reprit-il en la voyant flancher, je ne te demande qu'une chose. Une dernière chance. Pas deux, pas trois, pas vingt, une seule. Accorde-moi cette unique chance de te prouver que je veux tout savoir de toi et que ce que je connais de toi me plait déjà. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je sais comment faire, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je te promets de ne pas te décevoir. Je trouverais le moyen de te convaincre. Cette preuve que tu attends et qu'dont on ignore à quoi elle ressemble, je la trouverais pour toi.

La jeune femme le fixa perplexe puis nota les grands gestes de ses amies qui l'encourageaient à accepter de lui donner une dernière chance. Un partie d'elle avait très envie de la lui offrir seulement une autre partie lui rappela combien chaque déception lui avait fait mal et elle pesa le pour et le contre durant plusieurs minutes puis ferma les yeux.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Tu peux remercier ton public derrière toi, je t'accorde une seule et unique chance de me prouver que tu tiens à moi et que tu me connais… Mais je te préviens si jamais tu me refais, ne serait-ce qu'une fois le coup de « j'emprunte l'idée d'un pote parce que ça a fonctionné avec sa copine » je te casse ta guitare sur la tête. C'est clair ?

« - Limpide… Et si ça peut te rassurer, bien que tu comptes plus pour moi que n'importe quelle guitare, je ne tiens pas à te voir la briser en mille morceaux. Je ferais attention, c'est promis, chuchota-t-il en embrassant sa joue. Et je suis navré que tu aies détruit le bonheur dont tu semblais irradier en sortant du centre.

« - Quoi, hurlèrent Mandy et Elsa. Vous avez passé le week-end dans un centre de soin ? Et on ne le savait pas, reprit Mandy choquée. Je vous hais !

« - Shane n'avait payé que deux places et vous n'étiez pas là, se défendit la brunette.

« - Euh ok, désolé d'avoir vendu la mèche, grimaça-t-il. Je… Je vais vous laisser. Merci Mitchie et promis, tu ne regretteras pas cette dernière chance.

« - On verra, soupira-t-elle peu convaincue.

Le jeune homme sourit et embrassa sa joue avant de quitter l'appartement pour rentrer chez lui. Il décida de s'occuper que de cette dernière chance cette semaine malheureusement, en rentrant chez lui, il se rappela qu'il avait plusieurs réunions, sans compter qu'il devait finir un chantier aussi il soupira longuement et se laissa tomber sur son canapé en prenant son portable. « _Salut ma belle. Je ne t'oublie pas (impossible) mais j'ai une grosse semaine donc t'étonnes pas si… Si tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi. Mais tu restes présente à chaque minute de ma vie._ » Il l'envoya puis appela le restaurant pour annuler sa réservation avant de commander italien. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de cuisiner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

* : En esthétique, on parle de modelage plutôt que de massage, ce terme étant spécifique à la kinésithérapie. Mais ça revient au même. On ressort aussi énergique qu'un caramel mou.

Et voilà je m'arrête-là. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Bon pour le week-end en institut, j'avoue ça fait très envie (enfin pas moi mais bon il paraît que c'est agréable donc…) J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Quoi en particulier ? Le break de SMS entre eux ? La boite de chocolat ? Le week-end de rêve ? La rupture de Shane et Mitchie ? La dernière chance qu'elle lui accorde ? L'idée de me torturer pour connaître la suite ? ^^

Miss Tagada (L)

Pétard j'en peux plus d'elle g envie d'aller la secouer comme un prunier histoire de lui remette les idées en place !

Next !


	11. Chapitre 10

**Blabla de l'auteur** :

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Chapitre 10**

Quand Shane arriva au bureau le lundi matin, son ami sut tout de suite qu'il ne s'était pas réconcilié avec sa copine et lui en demanda la raison.

« - On traîne trop ensemble, et on a les mêmes idées apparemment… T'as emmené Léanne dîner dans un resto romantique après avoir été la chercher au Centre Zen avec un bouquet de ses fleurs préférées, je me trompe, demanda-t-il en voyant son ami sourciller.

« - Euh non, c'est un truc que j'ai déjà fait, me semble-t-il… Oui, quand j'ai oublié son anniv' l'an dernier, j'ai concocté ce programme, pourquoi ?

« - Devine quel programme j'ai préparé de mon côté ? T'as gagné, ajouta-t-il en le voyant écarquiller les yeux. Mitchie refuse de croire que je n'ai pas pris consciemment ton idée. Et elle m'a quitté devant le centre de soin… Oh rassure-toi, j'ai pu lui faire oublier cette idée de rupture rapidement, ajouta-t-il en le voyant grimacer, mais à présent, je ne peux plus me tromper. Je n'ai qu'une chance de lui prouver que je suis fou d'elle… Et une semaine trop chargée en boulot pour y penser donc… Je suis foutu, jusqu'à vendredi.

« - Allez relax, tu as toutes tes soirées pour y penser. Et je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avant lundi prochain puisque je termine d'emménager. J'ai profité du week-end sans ma copine pour bien avancer… A ce propos, j'aurais besoin de toi dans la semaine pour acheter de quoi commencer le bureau. Enfin si t'as le temps hein, sinon on reporte !

« - Ouais, je dois justement passer voir pour un chantier, j'en profiterais pour faire la liste pour toi. Tu n'auras plus qu'à passer tout chercher… A moins que je commande et tu n'auras pas qu'à aller tout réceptionner et payer naturellement.

« - Faisons comme ça, si je vais dans un de tes magasins, je me connais, je vais acheter des trucs dont on n'aura pas besoin. Tu me connais !

Le jeune décorateur le regarda puis acquiesça en soupirant. Posant enfin son portable sur son bureau, il fixa l'écran s'assurant qu'il n'avait aucun message puis, soupirant une nouvelle fois, se mit au travail.

Jason le regard amusé et reprit son travail avant de jeter un regard à son ami quelques minutes plus tard. Il sourcilla en le voyant avec le portable collé à l'oreille alors qu'il observait un cahier commentant ce qu'il devait y avoir inscrit. Il secoua la tête puis regarda son écran pour continuer ce qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée de son ami, seulement le départ de celui-ci le déconcentra et il rit en le voyant revenir aussitôt pour prendre son portable qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

Shane arriva sur un de ses chantiers et salua Jordan le contremaître qui lui signala le problème.

« - Comme vous l'avez demandé, on a tout peint avec le jaune que nous avez donné mais à cause des nombreuses fenêtres, ça donne rapidement mal à la tête.

« - En effet… Ce jaune n'était pas pour l'entrée mais le couloir où il y a moins de fenêtre. C'était celui-là, dit-il en trouvant le bon colorant, qu'il fallait utiliser pour cette surface… Bon ce n'est pas grave, on va arranger ça sans trop dépenser, ajouta-t-il rassurant l'homme qui semblait se rapetisser face à lui.

Le jeune homme regarda les murs quelques minutes, réfléchissant à quoi mettre pour 'ternir' la couleur et éviter les mots de tête puis sourit.

« - Bon d'abord, on va mettre des rideaux épais aux fenêtres, le soleil rentrera moins facilement et on posera un sol plus neutre que celui prévu au départ. Voyons, voyons, réfléchit-il en feuilletant le magazine des fournitures qu'il avait gardé. Voilà celui-là devrait aller. Et si vraiment ça ne change rien on repeindra le tour des fenêtres en blanc cassé au lieu du le blanc initial par un cassé pour donner un effet plus ternis. Vous pouvez le commander ?

« - Aucun problème. Je prends donc six mètres carrés du numéro cinquante-six dix-huit zéro trois.

Shane acquiesça et lui serrant la main repartit en expliquant qu'il avait une réunion avec le futur propriétaire afin de le tenir au courant de l'avancée des travaux. Il y retrouva Jason puisque tous deux avaient travaillé sur cet immeuble, ainsi que Stefan l'architecte, avec qui ils discutèrent quelques minutes, en attendant monsieur Donye.

oOoOoOoOoOo

De son côté, Mitchie se leva étrangement calme et prépara le petit-déjeuner de ses colocataires avant d'aller se laver. S'étant réveillée une heure plus tôt, elle prit son temps et tenta de reproduire le maquillage qu'on lui avait fait la veille puis abandonna. « Je n'arriverais jamais à ne pas maquiller mes paupières autrement qu'en un camaïeu de noir, songea-t-elle en observant sa paupière rosé. C'est trop moche allez on oublie. » La jeune femme nettoya le dessus de son œil puis se coiffa rapidement avant de quitter la pièce au moment où trois réveils s'enclenchèrent en même temps. Elle sourit et entra dans sa chambre, mettant un peu de musique afin de signaler qu'elle était également debout. Face à son armoire, elle chercha quel style se donner puis opta pour un décontracté. Elle prit un jean un peu large, un dos nu rose, ajouta un foulard dans ses cheveux puis glissa quelques bracelets à ses poignets avant sortir pour chercher quelle tong elle pouvait mettre.

Une heure plus tard, elle quitta l'appartement en même temps que ses amies pour rejoindre leur faculté. Quand elle arriva, elle risqua un œil vers le chantier et fut presque déçue de ne pas voir son copain. Malgré qu'elle lui ait dit la veille qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se dire que c'était fini. « Oui bon il m'a convaincu de lui donner une dernière chance mais quand même, songea-t-elle. Même avant qu'il n'arrive je le considérais toujours comme étant mon petit ami. Je dois être plus amoureuse que je ne le pensais. » Se souvenant qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas de ses nouvelles avant le soir à moins de lui en demander, elle lui envoya un message rapide lui demandant simplement comment il allait puis entra dans le bâtiment en réfléchissant aux bouquets qu'elle continuait de recevoir. Celui qui les lui envoyait l'attirait pour son côté romantique et parfois, quand elle y pensait, elle avait presqu'envie de quitter Shane pour se mettre avec ce garçon qui semblait si bien connaître ses envies. Elle revenait cependant rapidement à la raison en se souvenant que son copain la connaissait également mais savait en plus certains trucs sur elle que même Léanne ignorait. « Comme le fait que ce vœu me pèse parfois, songea-t-elle. Ce qui serait cool ce serait qu'il m'emmène à Vegas et qu'on se marie juste pour que je sois débarrassée de ça… Ouais mais non, ça craint de se marier juste pour faire l'amour avec son copain. Et puis, il doit y avoir d'autres trucs à faire que juste coucher, non ? Faudrait que je me renseigne sur ce point. Ou que je regarde, à nouveau, American Pie, il y a de bonnes idées, non ? » Amusée par le chemin que prenait ses pensées, elle s'installa sans réellement s'apercevoir d'où elle était, se contentant de suivre, comme chaque lundi, Léanne et de prendre place à ses côtés.

Elle sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer et le mit en silencieux avant d'ouvrir le message qui émanait de Shane. « _Salut ma belle. Tu parles ma semaine commence à peine et elle m'a déjà achevé. J'espère que la tienne est plus légère que la mienne sinon je ne viendrais pas te voir avant samedi que tu te reposes. Miss you comme tout le temps en ce moment. PS : Serais-tu d'accord pour venir dormir à la maison cette nuit, juste pour que mes oreillers sentent à nouveau l'odeur de ton shampooing ?_ » La brunette sourit et abandonna le cours quelques minutes pour répondre. « _Amène un oreiller à la maison et promis je dors avec… Surtout s'il sent comme toi. C'est dingue ce que dormir contre toi peut me manquer, malgré tout… Enfin ça et autre chose__._ » Elle sourit et posa le téléphone devant elle pour voir quand il s'allumerait. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'une minute plus tard, elle reçut une réponse. « _Comme quoi d'autre ? Ok, j'amène un oreiller chez toi ce soir. =)_ » Elle sourit et tapa une réponse « _Ok pour l'oreiller, je t'attends (enfin quand je serais chez moi) Comme quoi ? Au choix, tes mains autour de ma taille, tes lèvres sur les miennes ou ta langue sur ma peau__._ »

« - Tu veux le mettre au supplice, lui demanda son amie en voyant le message.

« - Non… Il a posé une question, je réponds, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Elles sourirent amusée et Mitchie attendit la réponse avec une impatience grandissante. Quand enfin elle arriva, elle se pencha pour ne pas que son amie ne voit la réponse tout de suite et la lut. « _Tu veux me tuer ? __Lire ce genre de sms venant de toi ne m'aide pas du tout à ne pas penser à toi. Dormant contre moi alors que tu es presque nue. A ton regard encore endormi et tes lèvres cherchant les miennes alors que je te sers contre moi pour sentir ton corps chaud contre le mien._ » Amusée, par le flirt dans lequel, ils se lançaient elle répondit. « _Ok je craque, ton corps contre le mien me manque également tous comme ces moments tellement tendre où tu réussis à me mettre au supplice en ne faisant que m'embrasser ou caresser ma peau. Dès que j'y pense, j'ai tellement chaud… Et envie que tu sois avec moi._ » Elle sourit puis rangea son portable pour se concentrer sur son cours.

Au cours de l'heure qui suivit, elle eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas regarder son téléphone et quand enfin le cours se termina, elle rangea ses affaires rapidement puis le ressortit de sa poche pour voir qu'elle avait un nouveau message. « _Là tout de suite, j'ai moi aussi envie que tu sois avec moi. Juste pour pouvoir t'embrasser et laisser libre court à cette passion de toi qui me dévore doucement… Je crois que je serais même capable de t'embrasser avec ardeur, glissant mes mains rendue impatiente par le manque de ta peau, sous tes vêtements pour caresser ce corps qui me manque tellement et excité par le risque de me faire prendre en train de caresser ma copine dans la salle de réunion de ma boite._ » La jeune femme rougit franchement et fixa ses amies qui la guidaient pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse bousculer.

« - Ok je regrette mon vœu de plus en plus maintenant. Shane à a l'art et la manière de parler aux femmes, c'est indéniable !

« - Pourquoi, demanda Elsa qui ne savait rien des messages enflammés qu'ils s'envoyaient depuis le début des cours.

« - Parce que Mitchie flirt franchement avec lui, jouant avec ses hormones comme un chat avec une pelote de laine, résuma Léanne amusée. Quoi, ne me regarde pas comme ça, à en juger par le message que j'ai lu au-dessus de ton épaule en psycho… Tu ne lui parlais pas de l'hystéro-narcissisme dont souffre un bon quart de la population donc…

« - J'avoue mais c'est… Rien, se coupa-t-elle amusée avant de s'appuyer contre le mur de leur prochain cours pour répondre au message.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La semaine passa rapidement pour Shane malgré qu'il se soit imaginé le contraire et il dut reconnaître que c'était grâce aux messages de sa copine. « Message qui se transforme carrément en invitations à la rejoindre dans son lit, songea-t-il en lisant celui qu'il avait reçu durant sa conversation avec son chef. « _Imagine comment je me sens moi ? A l'idée de m'abandonner complètement sous tes doigts ou ta bouche. J'imagine déjà tellement de choses que j'ai chaud rien qu'en écrivant cette réponse. J'ai tellement hâte que tu me ressers dans tes grands bras…_ » Il sourit et allait répondre quand il reçut un nouveau message. « _La semaine est terminée, je suis HS. Plus jamais je ne vais à tous les cours avant de terminer mes journées avec des virées shopping ou des soirées en boites. Je tuerais pour un massage complet et une nuit d'au moins trois jours. _» Il rit et répondit « _Si je ne peux rien faire pour cette nuit de soixante-douze heures que tu réclames, en revanche, pour le massage intégral… Je suis ton homme__._ » Il l'envoya et soupira en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas la voir ce soir comme il l'avait décidé la veille. Lâchant son portable, il regarda autour de lui et prit sa guitare. Il n'en avait pas joué depuis presque un mois et ça lui manquait. S'installant confortablement, il brancha le casque afin de ne pas gêner ses voisins et commença à jouer certaines chansons qu'il avait écrite quand on portable s'alluma. A regret, il lâcha l'instrument et observa sa réponse de sa copine. « _Mouais, je ne suis pas certaine que ton massage serait aussi relaxant que celui que j'ai eu la semaine dernière mais il serait indéniablement plus érotique. Je me trompe ?_ » Il sourit et répondit « _Eh bien, sachant qu'une de mes tantes est masseuse, je connais les bonnes techniques de massage mais… Il est également évident que si tu me laisses te masser entièrement, il y a de fortes chances pour que je caresse ta peau ou que j'y dépose un sillon de baisers brûlants qui te feraient probablement soupirer de plaisir._ » Il l'envoya puis reprit sa guitare pour jouer quand il se souvint d'une chose que lui avait dites Mitchie un mois après leur mise en couple.

_Flash-back_

_« - Je suis désolé ma belle, j'ai eu une grosse journée et je viens de rentrer, dit-il en lui ouvrant. Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, fouille dans mes placards ou autre, je file prendre une douche et après je suis tout à toi._

_« - Quelle petite chanceuse je suis, sourit-elle. Allez va te laver, je vais faire comme chez moi._

_Il acquiesça et la retint pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de rejoindre sa salle de bain ou, tout en se lavant, il chercha à imaginer ce qu'elle faisait. Il fut donc surpris, quand il la retrouva dans son salon, sa guitare dans les mains en train de jouer le thème phare de _Dirtydancing_, fredonnant doucement les paroles._

_« - Tu chantes bien, avoua-t-il quand elle eut terminé le refrain._

_« - Oh… Euh merci, répondit-elle, mais tu n'étais pas supposé le savoir, surtout maintenant, mais quand j'ai vu ta guitare… Je n'ai pas pu résister. Léanne a refusé que j'emmène la mienne ici, du coup quand je rentre chez mes parents, j'en joue presque tout le temps… Au fait, tu joues aussi ?_

_« - Ouais plus jeune, je voulais devenir rockeur. J'ai pris des cours et parfois je compose mais la plupart du temps je me contente de faire comme toi, reproduire ce que d'autres ont fait._

_« - Tu jouerais pour moi ?_

_« - Euh tu sais, je ne suis pas très sûr que…_

_« - S'il te plait, sourit-elle._

_Il réfléchit puis elle lui tendit sa guitare et il capitula. Prenant l'instrument, il s'installa confortablement et joua la suite de la chanson qu'elle chantait peu de temps avant. Elle sourit et entreprit de fredonner, à nouveau, les paroles et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fin du morceau, il posa sa guitare sur la table du salon. Sa copine se rapprocha et vint l'embrasser avec tendresse._

_« - J'adore quand tu joues juste pour moi, souffla-t-elle. Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent._

_« - Je vais y penser, répondit-il entre deux baisers._

_Il oublia cependant l'idée lorsqu'elle s'assit sur ses genoux se collant doucement à lui._

_Fin du flash-back_

Shane fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'un nouveau message et l'ouvrit. « _Voilà un programme qui pourrait me convenir si je n'avais pas peur de m'endormir avant que tu n'arrives au niveau de mes épaules. Je file me coucher, (je suis dead en fait). Bonne nuit Shane à bientôt. Miss You._ » Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et sans même réfléchir, prit sa guitare avant de quitter son appartement. Il roula rapidement et sourit en arrivant devant l'immeuble où elle vivait. Sa guitare à la main, il sonna à l'interphone et sourit en entendant Elsa.

« - Y a personne, parlez après le bip.

« - C'est Shane. Empêche Mitchie de dormir et amène-là sur votre balcon, s'il te plait.

La jeune femme soupira et le prévint qu'elle allait faire de son mieux, sans pour autant réussir et il sourit. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle le voit. Il guetta donc le premier étage et lorsque le balcon s'ouvrit, il respira longuement.

« - Que veux-tu Shane, cria-t-elle fatiguée.

« - Juste que tu m'écoutes, dit-il avant de passer a sangle de sa guitare sur son épaule. _You / You like driving on a Sunday / You / You like taking off on Monday / You / You're like a dream / A dream come true. / I / I'm just a face you never notice / Now / I'm just trying to be honest with myself, with you with the world._ (Toi / Tu aimes conduire le dimanche / Toi / Tu ne penses qu'à t'enfuir le lundi / Toi / Tu es comme un rêve / Un rêve qui devient réalité. / Moi / Je suis juste un visage que tu n'as jamais remarqué / Maintenant / J'essaie juste d'être honnête avec moi-même, avec toi avec le monde.)

Tout en chantant, il ne la quitta pas des yeux cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment puis oublia toutes ses questions. Il voulait juste chanter pour elle aussi lorsque le refrain de sa chanson arriva, il mit un peu plus de conviction dans ses paroles, voulant lui faire comprendre que ces mots lui étaient destinés.

« - _You might think that I'm a fool for falling over you / So tell me what can I do to prove to you / that it's not so hard to do / Give love a try one more time / 'Cause you know that I'm on your side / Give love a try one more time._ (Tu dois penser / Que je suis fou de tomber amoureux de toi / Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te prouver / Que ce n'est pas si dur à faire, / Donne une chance à l'amour encore une fois / Parce que tu sais que je te soutiendrais toujours / Donne une chance à l'amour encore une fois.)

Il trouvait que la chanson correspondait tout à fait à leur conversation quand elle était rentrée chez elle après son week-end au centre Zen et il pria qu'elle comprenne.

« - _Yeah, Yeah, / Ohhhh / How did it play out like a movie / Now every time it's beat can move me, / And I can't get your smile off my mind... / In your eyes, when I saw them for the first time, / And that I was gonna you love for a long time / With a love so real, so right. _(Ouais, ouais, / Ohhhh / C'est comme jouer dans un film / Maintenant, chaque fois qu'il est temps de me bouger, / Et je ne peux pas enlever ton sourire de mon esprit… / Dans tes yeux, lorsque je les ai vus pour la première fois, / Et que je vais t'aimer pour longtemps / D'un amour si vrai, si droit.)

Il sourit en la voyant s'accouder à la balustrade et sut qu'il avait son attention. Elle semblait avoir oublié sa fatigue et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Il reprit donc sa chanson avec plus de cœur.

« - _You might think that I'm a fool for falling over you / So tell me what can I do to prove to you / that it's not so hard to do / Give love a try one more time / 'Cause you know that I'm on your side / Give love a try one more time._ (Tu dois penser / Que je suis fou de tomber amoureux de toi / Alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour te prouver / Que ce n'est pas si dur à faire, / Donne une chance à l'amour encore une fois / Parce que tu sais que je te soutiendrais toujours / Donne une chance à l'amour encore une fois.)

« - Une autre, crièrent les filles alors qu'une autre fenêtre s'ouvrait.

Le jeune homme sourit et acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole.

« - _I love a girl in a whole 'nother language / People look at us strange. / Don't understand us, they try to change it. / I try to tell her, baby don't change. / Talk, and they say it sounds crazy / Love's even more wild when you're angry! / Don't understand why you wanna change it. / Girl listen to me! _(J'aime une fille dans une toute autre langue / Les gens nous regardent bizarrement / Ils ne nous comprennent pas et essayent de changer ça / J'essaye de lui dire, bébé ne change pas. / Ils parlent, et ils disent que cela semble fou / L'amour est encore plus sauvage quand tu es en colère ! / Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux changer ça / Écoute-moi!)

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme qu'il fixa fut celle qui faisait battre son cœur et lorsqu'il la vit sourire sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour.

« - _You're just running from the truth, / And I'm scared of losin you. / You are worth to much to lose. / Baby if you're still confused / Girl I'm just in love with you / Girl I'm just in love with you / No other words to use / I'm just in love with you. / I'm just in love with you._ (Tu cours fuis juste après la vérité / Et j'ai peur de te perdre / Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour que je te perde / Bébé, si tu es encore confuse / Je suis juste amoureux de toi / Entends-tu ce que je dis ? / Je suis juste amoureux de toi)

oOoOoOoOoOo

« - Oh le bol, souffla Mandy doucement, t'as un mec qui ne chante que pour toi.

« - Justement tais-toi, grimaça la brunette en fixant Shane ne réussissant pas à croire qu'il chantait que pour elle.

« - _Oh yeah! / When I tell you I would never leave you, do you hear what I say? / Don't understand you, you say you need time. / You be callin all day. / They talk love and they say it sounds crazy. / Love's even more wild when you're angry! / Don't understand why you wanna change it. / Girl listen to me!_ (Oh ouais ! / Quand je te dis que je ne te quitterais jamais, entends-tu ce que je dis ? / Je ne te comprends pas, tu dis que tu as besoin de temps / Tu m'appelles tous les jours, / Ils parlent d'amour et ils disent que cela semble fou. / L'amour est encore plus sauvage quand tu es en colère ! / Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux changer ça. / Écoute-moi !)

« - Oh mon Dieu, c'est qui la chanceuse qui a un copain aussi génial, soupira une voix à leur droite.

« - C'est Mitchie, Coralie, répondit Léanne alors que Shane reprenait le refrain de sa chanson. Je crois qu'il vient de se souvenir qu'elle adore les sérénades.

« - On ne m'en avait jamais fait, avoua la brunette, mais c'est agréable, admit-elle.

« - _Never knew what we had / They don't understand / We're just a "waste of time" / But we know this is real. / I don't know how you feel, / But when you put your hand in mine! / Girl I'm just in love with you / There's no other words to use. / I'm just in love with you / Lemme say it again / Lemme say it again / I'm just in love with you / Just in love / Just in love / Babe! / Just in love with you._ (Ils n'ont jamais su ce que nous avions, / Ils ne comprennent pas / Nous sommes juste une « perte de temps » / Mais nous savons que cela est bien réel / Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, / Mais quand tu mets ta main dans la mienne, / Je suis juste amoureux de toi, je suis juste amoureux de toi / Il n'y a pas d'autre mots / Je suis juste amoureux de toi / Laisse-moi le répéter / Laisse-moi le répéter / Je suis juste amoureux de toi / Juste amoureux / Juste amoureux / Bébé / Juste amoureux de toi.)

Quand la fin de la chanson raisonna, la brunette le fixa tout en bâillant. Une partie d'elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas terminé tant elle appréciait cette attention mais la seconde partie ne rêvait que de dormir et lorsque Shane reprit la parole, elle bâillonna sa fatigue. Elle dormirait plus tard.

« - _I'm hot / You're cold / You go around like you know / Who I am but you don't / But you got me on my toes._ (Je suis chaud, / Tu es froide / Tu viens autour comme si tu savais / Qui je suis, mais tu ne le sais pas. / Tu me prends sur mes orteils.)

« - Le message est clair, souffla Elsa amusée.

« - Carrément, rit la jeune femme. J'aime ça !

« - _I'm sleepping into the lava / And I'm trying to keep from goin' under / Baby you turned the temperature hotter/ Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby. _(Je suis en train de glisser sur la lave / Et j'essaie de ne pas tomber plus bas / Bébé, tu fais monter la température / Parce que je brûle, brûle, pour toi Bébé.)

Mitchie rougit en entendant le refrain et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous les messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyés durant la journée. « Pas de doute, ça convient très bien au moment, songea-t-elle. A croire qu'il l'a écrite cette semaine. »

« - _I felt (I felt) / So fast (so fast) / Can't hold myself / Back / High heels,(High heels) / Red dress (red dress) / All by yourself, / Gotta catch my breath. _(Je suis tombé, (Je suis tombé) / Tellement vite (Tellement vite) / Je ne peux pas me retenir, / En arrière / Talons haut (talons haut) / Robe rouge (robe rouge) / Tout en toi, / Tu m'as coupé le souffle.)

oOoOoOoOoOo

Shane sourit en voyant une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrir de l'autre côté de sa copine et se demanda s'il ne venait pas de trouver le moyen de faire craquer n'importe quelle fille. « Enfin du moment que Mitchie me revient ce soir, je me moque des autres, songea-t-il en terminant le refrain. »

« - _Walk in the room / All I can see is you / Starin' me down / (Oh) I know you feel it too._ (Je marche dans la pièce, / Tout ce que je peux voir, / C'est toi / Me regardant fixement / Je sais que tu le ressens aussi.)

Durant le reste de la chanson, il ne cessa de la fixer, voulant qu'elle sache que c'était la première fois qu'il chantait pour une fille. Encore plus dans la rue alors que plusieurs filles les observaient et lorsque la chanson fut terminée, il soupira gêné. A présent presque toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et l'écoutait chanter combien il aimait sa copine.

« - Attends Mitchie, dit-il en la voyant partir. Je n'ai pas terminé. _If the heart is always searchin', / Can you ever find a home? / I've been lookin' for that someone, / I'll never make it on my own / Dreams can't take the place of lovin' you, / There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._ (Si le cœur est toujours en train de chercher, / Peux-tu trouver un chez toi ? / J'ai recherché cette personne, / Je n'y arriverai pas de moi-même. / Les rêves ne peuvent pas remplacer le fait de t'aimer / Il doit y avoir un million de raisons pour lesquelles c'est vrai.)

« - Continue Shane, elle t'entend, lui cria Mandy lui redonnant un peu d'espoir.

« - Allez Shane, cria Léanne.

« - _When you look me in the eyes, / And tell me that you love me. / Everything's alright, / When you're right here by my side. / When you look me in the eyes, / I catch a glimpse of heaven. / I find my paradise, / When you look me in the eyes_, chanta-t-il de plus belle. (Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, / Et me dis que tu m'aimes. / Tout va bien, / Quand tu es là à mes côtés. / Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, / J'aperçois les rêves. / Je trouve mon paradis, / Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux.)

Comme les filles lui faisaient signe de continuer, il reprit sa chanson en priant qu'elle ne soit pas couchée.

« - _How long will I be waiting, / To be with you again / I'm gonna tell you that I love you, / In the best way that I can. / I can't take a day without you here, / You're the light that make my darkness disappear._ (Combien de temps devrais-je attendre, / Pour être de nouveau avec toi. / Je te dirais que je t'aime, / De la meilleure façon possible. / Je ne peux passer un jour sans toi maintenant, / Tu es la lumière qui fait disparaître les ténèbres.)

Il déchanta cependant en voyant que Léanne rentrait. « Probablement convaincre Mitchie de revenir, songea-t-il ». Cependant, Elsa lui fit signe de ne pas abandonner et il reprit son refrain avec plus de cœur, voulant qu'elle entende ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« - _More and more, I start to realize, / I can reach my tomorrow, / I can hold my head up high, / And it's all because you're by my side._ (De plus en plus, je commence à réaliser, / Que je peux atteindre mes lendemains, / Que je peux garder la tête haute, / Et tout cela parce que tu es à mes côtés.)

« - Allez les bécasses on rentre, cria Mandy en entraînant ses deux amies. Mais toi continue, ajouta-t-elle pour le jeune homme qui sourcilla.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit et il comprit l'intervention de Mandy. Sa petite amie était devant lui, emmitouflée dans son manteau et le fixait le regard brillant. Oubliant son public, il reprit sa chanson seulement pour elle.

« - _When you look me in the eyes, / And tell me that you love me. / Everything's alright, / When you're right here by my side. / When I hold you in my arms, / I know that it's forever. / I just gotta let you know, / I never wanna let you go._ (Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, / Et me dis que tu m'aimes. / Tout va bien, / Quand tu es là, à mes côtés. / Quand je te sers dans des mes bras, / Je sais que c'est pour toujours. / Je dois juste te faire savoir, / Que je ne te laisserai jamais.)

oOoOoOoOoOo

A mesure que son copain chantait, la brunette s'avança doucement et sourit en s'apercevant qu'il fredonnait de moins en moins fort comme s'il n'était là que pour elle. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise lorsqu'il se mit presque à chuchoter tout en la fixant dans les yeux.

« - _'Cause when you look me in the eyes. / Because ! / And tell me that you love me. / Everything's alright, it's alright ! / When you're right here by my side, by my side ! / When you look me in the eyes, / I catch a glimpse of heaven, oh ! / I find my paradise, / When you look me in the eyes ! _(Parce que quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, / Parce que ! / Et me dis que tu m'aimes. / Tout va bien, / Quand tu es là à mes côtés. / Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux, / J'aperçois les rêves. / Je trouve mon paradis, / Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux.)

La chanson se terminant, il joua les dernières notes sans cesser de la regarder puis attendit son verdict.

« - C'était magnifique Shane, souffla-t-elle le regard brillant. J'ignore pourquoi tu es là et j'avoue que si je t'en voulais de m'empêcher de dormir, je ne regrette absolument aucun moment de cette mini soirée. Et surtout de ton concert.

« - Ce n'était pas un concert Mitchie. Juste une envie soudaine de venir chanter à ton balcon un peu comme Roméo pour sa Juliette. Tu me manques tellement Mitchie. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu reviennes dans ma vie, dans mes bras, que tu oublies toutes mes erreurs, mais surtout pour que tu saches que je t'aime. Et que cet aveu raisonne si fort en toi qu'il chamboule chacune de tes cellules.

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée et se demanda s'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de lui dire. A ces yeux le moment était parfait et elle espéra qu'il ne regretterait en rien ce qu'il venait de lui. Néanmoins, elle lui laissa quelques secondes avant qu'il se répète son propre discours puis s'approcha de lui.

« - Je… Wow, j'ignore si tout ça était répété, ou bien si tes mots sont aussi soudain que ton concert mais… Merci Shane, c'est vraiment parfait, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

« - C'est toi qui est parfaite, pour moi, chuchota-t-il avant de combler les quelques millimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

Dès qu'il la sentit sur contre sa bouche, il sourit mentalement et fit passer sa guitare dans son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras, appréciant de pouvoir la serrer contre lui. La jeune femme dut apprécier ce câlin puisqu'elle fit glisser ses mains jusque dans son cou se collant complètement à lui alors que la passion s'ajoutait progressivement à la tendresse initiale de leur baiser. Lorsque le manque d'air les sépara, elle colla son front contre celui de son copain et chuchota :

« - Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué.

« - Probablement autant que tu me manques, chuchota-t-il avant de presser rapidement ses lèvres. S'il te plait ma belle, viens à la maison cette nuit ? Je souffre trop de te savoir loin de moi.

« - Comment pourrais-je te dire non après ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu as chanté juste pour moi, tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais et tu m'embrasses avec tant de douceur que ça me fait presque mal tellement j'aime ça… Ce qui est, je te l'accorde complètement paradoxale mais je m'en fiche. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'aller chercher mon pyjama et…

« - Dors sans, proposa-t-il sans réfléchir. Enfin je veux dire, je te prêterais un tee-shirt et…

« - Et tu comptes aussi me prêter des sous-vêtements ?

« - Non tu n'en mets pas et puis c'est tout, sourit-il.

« - Laisse-moi deux minutes, chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche qu'elle pressa doucement, et après… Tu m'emmènes où tu veux.

Il acquiesça et l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de la laisser partir. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, il déposa sa guitare sur la banquette et soupira légèrement déçu. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ce qu'elle lui confie également qu'elle l'aimait mais il aurait apprécié de savoir s'il ne l'aimait pas trop. Cependant, avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans ses réflexions, on l'appela et il leva la tête, pour voir sa copine à son balcon.

« - J'ai oublié de te dire… Je t'aime également. Plus que je ne pourrais le dire.

« - Alors ne dis rien, mais viens me le prouver, cria-t-il à son tour.

Il l'entendit rire puis elle disparut rapidement pour réapparaître deux minutes plus tard avec un sac de voyage. Elle s'approcha de lui et alors qu'il lui prenait des mains elle le retint contre elle.

« - Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme sourit contre ses lèvres mais la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul millimètre qui les séparait alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou ne voulant plus qu'il lui échappe. Le manque d'air les sépara cependant et s'éloignant, à regret de lui, elle lui demanda :

« - Dis-moi la vérité, à qui as-tu piqué cette idée ?

« - Je… Quoi, s'exclama-t-il en la fixant alors qu'il mettait son sac sur la banquette arrière.

« - As-tu pris cette idée à quelqu'un ? Je ne me fâcherais pas, je veux juste savoir.

« - Non. Cette idée m'ait venu ce soir quand tu m'as envoyé ton message me disant que tu étais fatiguée. Je me suis souvenu de la première fois que j'ai joué pour toi et j'ai su que c'était quelque chose dans ce goût-là que tu attendais de moi. J'ai pris ma guitare et je suis venu en bas de chez toi et j'ai chanté, fin de l'histoire.

« - Alors tu n'as demandé conseil à personne ni rien répété ? Pas même ton « je t'aime » ?

« - Surtout pas mon « je t'aime », la corrigea-t-il. C'est quelque chose que j'ai envie de te dire depuis avant notre break de sms mais je voulais attendre que tu m'aies pardonné de ne pas t'avoir cru au sujet de mon père pour que le moment reste un bon souvenir.

« - C'était parfait, avoua-t-elle, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai eu la preuve que je voulais tant. Je ne veux plus te quitter.

Il sourit et ferma la portière avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement puis lui proposa de la ramener chez lui la faisant acquiescer rapidement. Ils montèrent dans la voiture et il démarra avant de lui prendre la main entrelaçant leurs doigts sur le levier de vitesse.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Oui je sais, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents mais vu le nombre de chansons… Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi c'est officiel, je l'adore. Autant les sms qu'ils s'envoient s'allumant franchement, que le flash-back de Shane ou son concert pour Mitchie. Et je ne parle même pas de leur « Je t'aime », ni de leur réconciliation. A la limite, je pourrais même clôturer cette fiction ainsi mais quelque chose me dit que vous avez envie de savoir d'où viennent les bouquets de fleurs donc… Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'info. =)

Miss Tagada (L)

Et ben il était temps ! Seigneur ce qu'elle a pu m'exaspérer ! Non mas sérieux elle attendait quoi qu'il se prosterne à ses pieds et les lui embrasse ! faut pas déconner non plus ! M'enfin ! G hate de savoir qui lui evoyait les bouquets !


	12. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** :

**Disclaimer** : Alors tout ce que vous reconnaissez de Camp rock appartient à Disney. Personnages, répliques, décors, et j'en oublie probablement. Ensuite l'idée est de moi et de **SubaruShiro** qui m'a aidé à réfléchir. Les corrections sont de **chris87** et les commentaires de **nouna**. Dis donc, moi qui croyais que c'était un travail en solitaire, je me retrouve en équipe ! ^^ En tout cas Joe est à moi ! Gniakgniak !

**Epilogue**

Quand ils arrivèrent chez lui, il reprit le sac en plus de sa guitare et lui tendit les clés pour qu'elle ouvre les portes.

« - Dis-moi, dit-il en verrouillant son appartement, c'est la première fois que tu prends autant de trucs pour passer la nuit ici, non ?

« - Dis ça à Léanne, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle m'a fichu à la porte pour la semaine.

« - J'adore ta meilleure amie, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

« - Tu ne diras pas ça quand tu apprendras que tu vas devoir être mon chauffeur matin et soir parce que je ne peux pas rentrer chez toi si tu n'es pas là et…

La jeune femme ne put aller plus loin puisqu'il la bâillonna en l'embrassant tendrement avant de la soulever du sol de quelques centimètres. Il fut rassuré en la sentant répondre à son baiser avant de s'accrocher doucement à lui.

« - Il n'y a aucun problème, chuchota-t-il en s'éloignant de ses lèvres de quelques millimètres.

« - Tant mieux parce que je n'ai pris que mes cours et de quoi me changer jusqu'à lundi. Faudra donc, mon cher faire un crochet par chez moi au soir.

« - Tout ce que tu veux, souffla-t-il en la fixant.

« - Cool, répondit-elle amusée, parce que là tout de suite, je rêve juste de dormir.

« - Programme adjugé. Je te laisse te changer, je vais avaler un truc rapidement parce que contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas encore mangé.

« - Moi non plus mais j'ai pas le courage de manger donc… Bon appétit.

Elle sourit et s'accroupit devant son sac. Elle en sortit ses cours puis prit le reste qu'elle emmena dans la salle de bain où elle enfila son pyjama habituel avant de faire sa toilette. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il avait encore ses produits et les utilisa laissant ceux qu'elle avait emportée au fond de son sac et lorsqu'elle fut prête le rejoignit dans la cuisine pour le voir manger une part de pizza qui semblait dater de la veille.

« - Voilà un petit-déjeuner parfait, commenta-t-elle signalant ainsi sa présence.

« - Euh peut-être, je t'avoue au réveil je ne suis pas certain de supporter. Encore debout, ajouta-t-il en terminant sa part.

« - En effet, j'ai un léger problème.

« - Qui est ?

« - Je sais pas où dormir, dit-elle avec une voix innocente. Et puis tu sais, hier on a regardé un film d'horreur avec les filles et j'ai peur de dormir toute seule.

« - Voilà qui tombe bien je ne comptais pas te proposer de dormir dans la chambre d'amis mais au creux de mes bras.

Elle rit et vint l'embrasser rapidement avant de le laisser terminer de manger tranquillement. Elle fut donc surprise de la voir arriver moins de deux minutes plus tard et l'interrogea du regard.

« - Je t'ai dit que je me calais juste l'estomac pas que je faisais une orgie, résuma-t-il en venant chercher son pyjama.

Elle sourit et lutta contre le sommeil préférant attendre qu'il soit couché pour se blottir contre lui. Il ne parut par surpris de la voir encore assise au milieu de son lit à son retour et se pencha pour l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de lui proposer de dormir. Elle semblait vidée de toute énergie et elle hocha la tête énergiquement avant de la rejoindre sous les couvertures. A peine fut-il allongée qu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse et il sourit en la sentant bouger quelques minutes puis finit par lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

« - Bah… Je cherche une position agréable qui me permettrait de ne pas sentir les boutons de ta chemise, mais c'est difficile il y en a plein.

« - Joli façon de me demander de me déshabiller, rit-il.

« - Ah mais je ne te demande rien. Je réponds simplement à ta question, le corrigea-t-elle amusée. Après tu fais ce que tu veux.

« - Ah oui ?

Elle répondit à l'affirmative et sourit en trouvant enfin comment se mettre, aussi elle cria de peur lorsqu'il la fit basculer sur le dos pour venir l'embrasser avec douceur. Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche avant qu'elle ne réponde à son baiser et lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle soupira.

« - Tu crains, j'avais enfin trouvé comment me placer.

« - Vraiment, rit-il en enlevant sa chemise, et je crains toujours maintenant que j'ai enlevé les boutons.

« - Ah ouais, fit-elle clairement, parce que te voir torse nu me donne envie d'autre chose que de dormir, répondit-elle honnêtement.

« - Remettons-les à demain, chuchota-il en revenant l'embrasser doucement.

Elle acquiesça contre ses lèvres et il se rallongea sur le dos avant de l'entourer de ses bras lorsqu'elle posa sa tête sur lui.

Quand Mitchie se réveilla, elle sourcilla en sentant quelle était seule dans le lit et soupira.

« - Bonjour belle endormie, sourit Shane depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

« - Salut déserteur.

« - Déserteur ?

« - Tu m'as abandonné dans ton lit toute seule.

« - Certes mais c'était pour préparer un petit-déjeuner pour deux, expliqua-t-il en se rapprochant pour déposer le plateau au sol.

« - M'en fiche, tu m'as abandonnée dans ton lit, t'es un déserteur. Attentionné, admit-elle en le regardant enfin, mais déserteur tout de mê…

La jeune femme se tut en apercevant le plateau qui était devant le lit. Elle sourit et allait le remercier mais son regard fut attiré par l'imposant bouquet de tulipe rouge qui occupait l'autre.

« - Tu es même sorti m'acheter des fleurs demanda-t-elle flattée.

« - J'aurais bien aimé mais c'est le livreur de _Floraqueens_ qui m'a sorti du lit. Il y avait même une carte, dit-il en posant le plateau sur le lit.

Légèrement ennuyé par ce fait, il la lui désigna du regard puis l'observa. Mitchie souleva le bol et prit la petite enveloppe blanche coincée dessous. Incertaine, elle la fit tourner dans ses doigts quelques instants en la regardant.

« - Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

« - Eh bien… Je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie… Tu sais, j'ai commencé à recevoir ces bouquets quand on s'est fâché à cause de l'attitude de ton père. J'en reçois un par jour, chaque matin. Avec le premier, il y avait un « Désolé » écrit avec des lettre découpées dans un journal, puis sur les autres cartes, il y avait une citation d'un film que j'adore, un 'pardon', ou parfois un petit poème, ou un petit cœur. Un bouquet par jour, pas toujours mes préférées mais ils étaient tous très beaux et… Maintenant que je suis certaine que ce que je ressens pour toi est partagé… Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de découvrir de qui il s'agit.

Depuis qu'elle parlait, le jeune homme n'avait de cesse de quitter ses mains du regard. Sa petite amie faisait toujours tourner l'enveloppe entre ses doigts et il comprit que malgré ce qu'elle disait, la brunette avait envie de lire ce qu'il était écrit. Il la pressa donc de l'ouvrir et sourit lorsqu'elle céda enfin.

« - Bon, voyons ça, dit-elle en posant le bouquet sur le lit. 'La nuit qu'on vient de passer tous les deux a été la plus agréable de ma vie et je ne veux pas que cette semaine se termine'… C'était toi, souffla-t-elle en fixant son copain.

« - En effet. J'ignorais quoi faire pour ne pas que tu m'oublies et je suis passé devant un fleuriste. J'ai vu un sublime bouquet de tulipes. J'ai pensé à toi puis j'ai trouvé que ça serait une bonne idée de t'envoyer des fleurs chaque jour.

« - Mais tu es fou, souffla-t-elle en souriant. Tu as dû dépenser une fortune !

« - Quand on aime ma chère, on ne compte pas… Et rien n'est trop beau si ça peut te faire sourire, ajouta-t-il fier de lui.

« - Oui, mais… Rien, se reprit-elle. Je t'aime, c'est tout. Merci en tout cas, pour chaque bouquet, chaque carte et… Et pour tout.

« - Je t'en prie, sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle avant de lui demander à l'oreille, bien dormie ?

« - A la perfection, répondit-elle au moment où il embrassait son cou. Et toi ?

Il sourit contre sa peau et revint vers son visage le lui assurant à l'oreillechuchotant une réponse positive avant de l'embrasser. Elle soupira contre sa bouche, avant de répondre à son baiser alors qu'il se penchait, se rallongeant volontiers dans le lit qu'il avait quitté une heure plus tôt. Le manque d'air les sépara et il délaissa son visage pour embrasser son cou alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur le dos, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment. Doucement, il fit passer sa main sous son débardeur et sourit en la sentant frémir au contact de ses doigts. Il traça des cercles sur sa peau faisant glisser sa main sur son dos et sourit en la sentant réceptive à ses caresses alors qu'il quittait son cou embrassant sa clavicule avant de rejoindre son épaule faisant tomber sur son bras, la bretelle qu'il trouvait gênante. Avec douceur, il remonta le tee-shirt découvrant son ventre qu'il revint caresser alors qu'elle se cambrait légèrement en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il sourit quand elle les tira à peine et revint sur son visage alors qu'elle lui demandait un baiser qui devint rapidement passionné. Le jeune homme s'allongea sur elle, et grogna contre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle bougea, frottant malgré elle son bassin au sien. Sa main qui frôlait doucement son ventre dessina de nouveaux cercles sur sa peau l'électrisant délicatement. Quand le manque d'air les sépara, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière alors qu'il repartait à la conquête de son cou tandis que sa main remonta un peu plus son débardeur découvrant son sternum. Elle soupira son prénom, appréciant que trop ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir et il sourit contre sa gorge quand il la sentit se cambrer alors qu'il venait de retrouver la zone la plus sensible de son cou. Il la taquina quelques minutes, s'amusant tour à tour à l'embrasser, la mordiller doucement ou la caresser du bout de la langue la faisant soupirer de plus en plus fort son prénom. Il finit cependant par arrêter sa torture et descendit jusqu'à son ventre avant de déposer un baiser sur son nombril. A ce contact, elle se cambra plus violemment et il revint rapidement contre sa peau déposant d'autres baisers tout aussi brûlants la faisant se tordre de plaisir contre lui. Satisfait des réactions qu'il provoquait chez sa copine, le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa cuisse, sans cesser ses baisers, et commença à la caresser. Sa main s'amusa à descendre jusqu'à son genou avant de remonter jusqu'au début de son short puis passa timidement un doigt sous le tissu. La seule réaction de la brunette fut de se cambrer plus fort mais il ne sut si c'était dû à ses caresses ou aux baisers qu'il déposait sur son sternum remontant doucement jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il avait hâte de redécouvrir. Remontant doucement il délaissa sa cuisse se contentant de frôler sa hanche puis guida son bassin afin qu'elle se frotte, à nouveau, contre le sien appréciant le désir qu'ils faisaient naître en lui en s'entrechoquant.

« - Mon Dieu, gémit-elle lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur son sein. Je… Attends, le repoussa-t-elle.

Il se laissa faire observant ce qu'elle faisait et sourit lorsqu'elle retira le vêtement qui le gênait de plus en plus. Elle se rallongea et tout en le fixant, lui fit signe de revenir contre elle. Cependant, s'il se rallongea à ses côtés, il prit quelques minutes pour l'admirer frôlant du bout des doigts chacune de ses courbes la faisant sourire satisfaite avant de fermer les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres contre sa poitrine qu'il avait quitté plus tôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'envie et quand il commença à l'embrasser elle rejeta la tête en arrière serrant doucement le drap pour retenir ses soupirs. Quelques uns d'entre eux cependant s'échappèrent de ses lèvres lorsqu'il commença à titiller son mamelon du bout de la langue alors qu'il se rallongeait contre elle se frottant à elle pour faire renaître son désir pour elle. Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit leurs bassins s'entrechoquer à nouveau et ses baisers devinrent plus brûlants mettant sa copine au supplice. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir doucement et posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour reprendre ses caresses faisant descendre sa main jusqu'à son genou avant de plier sa jambe comme pour s'accrocher à sa taille. Ses doigts remontèrent doucement sur sa peau, puis sur le short jusqu'à sa ceinture avant de la frôler jusqu'à trouver le nœud qui l'empêchait de tomber. Doucement, il le défit puis revint sur sa hanche avant de passer un doigt sous l'élastique pour l'abaisser lentement. Il profita qu'elle se cambrait de plus en plus pour faire passer sa main dans son dos et descendre doucement le short afin de permettre à ses doigts de découvrir ses fesses. Malheureusement à ce moment-là on sonna à sa porte et il grimaça sans pour autant chercher à s'éloigner de sa copine. Manque de chance, la personne insista et elle rit quand il la maudit.

« - Attends-moi, ne bouge surtout pas, j'envoie cette personne au diable et je reviens m'occuper de toi, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« - D'accord, mais si tu es trop long, je termine seule, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mutin.

Il la fixa partagé entre l'idée de revenir contre elle et celle de faire cesser le bruit de la sonnette puis soupira Quittant le lit, à regret, il sortit de la chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte et partit ouvrir.

« - Ah Shane, je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

« - Papa, demanda-t-il choqué.

« - Exact mon fils. Dis-moi tu accepterais d'héberger ton pauvre père qui vient d'être mis à la rue par ta mère ?

« - Non, dit-il simplement.

« - Quoi ? Je… Pourquoi ?

« - D'une part parce que tu as délibérément couché avec Marie-Angélique alors que j'étais avec, ensuite parce que je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait que tu ailles chez Mitchie pour la forcer à t'embrasser et surtout parce que j'ai enfin récupéré ma copine et je refuse que tu reviennes foutre la merde dans notre couple. Mais console-toi, Marie-Ange doit bien avoir une chambre de libre, conclut-il en commençant à refermer la porte.

« - Attends, tu ferais passer ton père après ta petite amie, avec qui tu ne finiras peut-être pas ta vie ?

« - Non je me range du côté de maman parce qu'elle a eu raison de te mettre dehors et même si Mitchie me quittait tout de suite, je refuserais de t'héberger.

Dans la chambre de l'appartement, la jeune étudiante écoutait la conversation et sourit en entendant les réponses de son copain. S'il ne semblait plus furieux contre son père, elle pouvait cependant sentir qu'il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné. Elle resta assise sur le lit, à les écouter quelques minutes puis décida d'intervenir. Elle se leva sans bruit, enfila un short en jeans ajoutant juste une chemise de son copain sur ses épaules puis les rejoignit dans l'entrée. Sans même jeter un regard à celui qui deviendrait, peut-être un jour, son beau-père, elle appela son copain.

« - Hey mec, sourit-elle taquine, tu sais que je t'attends ?

« - Hélas oui, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, admit-il en grimaçant. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps et après nous pourrons reprendre, ajouta-t-il en parlant du petit-déjeuner qui les attendait.

« - D'accord… Mais si tu es trop long, je commence sans toi !

Tout en parlant, elle s'approcha de lui, oubliant complètement l'inopportun, et face à Shane, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le jeune homme l'enlaça et voulant retrouver le velouté de sa peau, passa une de ces mains sous la chemise qu'elle avait. Il déglutit en sentant qu'elle n'avait rien en dessous et sans même saluer son père, lui ferma la porte au nez. Lorsque l'air les sépara, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques malheureux millimètres et elle chuchota :

« - Je suis une garce !

« - Non, s'exclama-t-il choqué. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

« - Parce que tu es parfait ! Je veux dire, reprit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je t'ai demandé quelque chose, une preuve sans savoir à quoi elle devait ressembler. Je t'ai envoyé bouler méchamment à plusieurs reprises pour des raisons débiles et… Non laisse-moi finir, dit-elle ne le voyant objecter. Je t'ai reproché l'attitude de ton père et je t'ai maudis pour ses erreurs. Je t'ai même quitté parce que tu passes trop de temps avec Jason… Tu aurais pu me remplacer rapidement, abandonné mille fois et au lieu de jeter l'éponge comme n'importe quel mec, tu dépenses une fortune en bouquet de fleurs. Tu me fais la cour comme à une grande dame, tu me traites comme une princesse alors que mon attitude de capricieuse et puérile m'aurait valu l'exil avec un autre !

« - Mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel mec, Mitchie. Je suis Shane Gray, architecte d'intérieur et follement épris d'une magnifique future psychologue… Je t'aime et _ça_… Ça ne changera pas !

« - Moi aussi Shane, je t'aime, dit-elle en l'embrassant avec tendresse, et je crois que pour toi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne pas te perdre, une nouvelle fois.

« - Comme quoi ? Quitter ta colocation entre copines pour « coloquer » avec moi ?

« - Oui, répondit-elle sans réfléchir, ou renoncer à mon vœu, si tu me le demandais.

« - Mais je ne te le demande pas et je ne te demanderai jamais un sacrifice pareil. Ce vœu Mitchie, c'est un de tes principes et pour moi, ce sont nos principes qui nous tiennent debout donc non. Si un jour, je te demandais une telle chose ma belle, fais-moi plaisir et quitte-moi parce que tu vaudrais bien mieux que moi.

« - Et si je le décidais toute seule ?

« - Je te demanderais d'y réfléchir à tête froide _et_ avec Léanne. On n'a qu'une première fois, ma belle, il ne faut pas la gâcher. Surtout celle d'une fille. Surtout quand on l'aime. Surtout si on rêve de l'épouser.

« - Ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi, je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle touchée par ces mots… Et comme je rêve que ce soit toi pour ma première fois…

« - Je file acheter les alliances dès demain, rit-il contre ses lèvres, mais pour le moment, un petit-déjeuner en amoureux nous attend bien au chaud dans mon lit.

**FIN**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà comme l'indique les trois lettres de la fin, ceci est la fin de cette petite fic. Elle vous a plu ? Moi en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Surtout cet épilogue, la seconde version, la première n'était pas géniale. Même si ça ne devait pas partir dans ce sens-là. Bon ok, William était mis à la porte par sa femme qui ne supporte plus son infidélité, et il devait demander asile à son fils avant de lui demander de choisir entre lui et sa copine. Bon Shane devait choisir Mitchie hein forcément, et elle devait découvrir que les bouquets venaient de son copain mais à aucun moment, leur réveil devait être si… Comment dire ? Câlin ? Chaud ? Passionné ? Va pour celui-là, bref, ça devait être beaucoup plus soft mais bon. Ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
